Roses in the Mailbox
by BabySwanQueen18
Summary: Regina Mills is your average 16 year old girl. She has homework, cheerleading and a secret. What happens when 28 year old Emma Swan shows Regina a world she never imagined? Rated M for future smut. G!P/Daddy! Emma.
1. Chapter 1

A young Regina Mills laid sprawled out across her bed, legs bent so her feet waved lightly back and forth behind her. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and found that it was just shy of 3:30 in the afternoon. Her older sister, Zelena, had been working the night shift lately and had announced her departure roughly an hour prior. Like most girls her age, the sixteen year old idled away her time scrolling through her social media feeds,occasionally pausing to like or comment on a particular status that she found amusing or insightful. After following several connected threads out of curiosity, the brunette found herself blushing slightly upon finding herself perusing a very adult webpage.

"Wow, Regina, how did you get here?" She whispered to herself as she scrolled through the endless pages of memes and anonymous confessions, even boldly liking a few in the process.

The teen clicked a link to take her to the main profile page for the account holder, her eyes taking in the words laid out for the world to see: _Everyone has a dark side. DM me for a little fun or just make a confession of your own._

Regina bit her lip gently as she contemplated the idea of actually sending this faceless, nameless person a message. What was the harm, really? She could do it anonymously and it's not like there weren't other people out there with the same fantasy, right? She took a breath and tucked some hair behind her ear before she opened a message and began to type.

 _'You know what I've always thought was really fun to scream out during sex? Daddy. I mean what person wouldn't like to be called daddy? It's hot in the bedroom and even hotter outside of it.'_

She read over the message a few times to ensure that her spelling was correct and that she didn't sound too much like the virgin she was. Once she was satisfied, she tapped the send button and felt her heart jump as the message was whisked away.

The brunette rolled over onto her back and stretched slowly, thinking about the few relationships she'd had in her short life. There had been Daniel who had been cute and nice enough, but hadn't given her the butterflies she always hoped to feel when she met her someone special. Then there was Robin…. Regina grimaced at the thought of him. He wasn't terrible looking but he was pushy and arrogant just because he was on the football team.

Regina prided herself on not being a stereotypical cheerleader who immediately swooned when a jock spoke to her. She actually disliked most of the football and basketball teams, if she was being honest. Most of them were cocky, arrogant and felt as though they were entitled to all that the world had to offer simply because they had the mental capacity to catch a ball or run more than 5 feet without tripping.

The brown eyed beauty put thoughts of jocks, pom poms and homework out of her head, reminding herself that it was Saturday and she had better things to do than dwell on pointless things. With a soft huff she rolled over and landed on her feet, stretching her arms above her head and adjusting her shorts before making her way downstairs, phone in hand. She grimaced at how much cooler it was downstairs in comparison to her bedroom, her toes wiggling against the hardwood.

She paused midway through her journey to respond to a text message from Kat, smiling at the rant she had received about the unfairness that was the education system. She typed back a reply before continuing into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She had taken to cooking a few years ago in an attempt to help her sister out around the house. It wasn't like she didn't realize how stressful it was for Zelena to suddenly be left to care for Regina after the unexpected death of their parents two years prior.

The brunette hummed as she surveyed the items in the fridge before selecting a few ingredients and laying them out on the counter. She took a moment to scrawl additional items onto the shopping list hanging on the fridge before she turned back to her task. Cooking was easily Regina's favorite thing to do next to cheerleading and horseback riding. It let her forget about her troubles for a little while and focus on making edible art.

She set to work chopping, dicing, and washing the vegetables she had taken out, setting them aside in separate piles. Once the pan on the stove had heated, she placed the chicken cutlets in carefully, pulling her hand back to avoid any splashed olive oil. After blowing hair out of her face one too many times, the teen grabbed a hair tie from the downstairs bathroom and pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail.

Regina hummed softly to herself as she pulled the chicken from the pan and sliced it up before depositing it back in and adding the vegetables along with a little more olive oil and a bit of seasoning. She tossed the concoction with a well practiced flick of her wrist, smiling proudly at how good she had gotten when it came to cooking.

She had just finished plating the food and pouring herself a glass of the raspberry tea Zelena had made before departing for work when her phone chimed merrily from its place on the counter. The teen wiped her hands on a towel before picking up the device and opening the message she had just received.

The brunette felt her jaw go slack and the fork she had been holding between her fingers clattered to the floor. Ebony eyes widened as they reread the text displayed on her phone. What was worse was the heat she felt pooling between her legs. She gulped softly and murmured the words aloud as if doing so would make them have less of an effect on her.

 _'If you're as beautiful as I imagine you to be, I'll gladly let you call me Daddy. I would love to show you all the ways I can make you scream out for your Daddy. What do you say?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all my naughty Regals! Thank you so much for all the support and love we've received from all of you! Here, as requested, is Chapter 2!**

Regina leaned against the counter as her eyes scanned over the message for the hundredth time in less than five minutes. How was she supposed to respond to that? She hadn't expected a reply at all, let alone one so bold and forward! She chewed her lip softly as she weighed the pros and cons of answering the mystery admirer. On one hand, there really wasn't any harm since they had no idea who she was or how old she was. On the other hand, it was a little unsettling because _she_ didn't know who _they_ were.

After several minutes struggling with her internal conflict, the brunette decided that she would, in fact, reply to the sensual stranger with a message that expressed her interest without directly answering the question. She grabbed her plate of food from the counter and a new fork from the drawer before bounding back upstairs and dropping onto her bed. She set her meal down in front of her before typing out a carefully thought out reply:

' _In order for me to call you daddy I would need to know who you are. Maybe a first name to start? Oh and I'm not a screamer, so you'd be in for quite the challenge. Do you think you have what it takes?'_

Regina smiled to herself proudly as she typed out the message and hit send. So far, she was doing a great job at this whole not sounding like a virgin thing. If she didn't know herself, she would think she was an experienced sex kitten. She looked down at her phone as it chimed repeatedly, announcing incoming messages from the other members of her cheer squad on their group message. She caught a few words as the message notifications appeared and vanished before deciding that her food was more important than listening to Lacey rant.

The teen had just taken a bite of food when her phone chimed again, this time with a message from Kat. She tapped the icon to open the message and grinned at it.

' _Meet me at Granny's. I'm hungry.'_

Regina shook her head with a chuckle and typed back quickly, adding a sad emoji for effect.

' _I already made food. It's a really good stir fry! Meet in an hour for milkshakes?'_

The brunette nodded to herself, thinking this to be a suitable compromise. She chanced a look at her inbox to see if her mystery writer had replied yet. No such luck. She shrugged a bit and returned to her food, humming in delight at the flavors dancing across her tongue. The sound of her phone beeping had her setting her plate aside with a sigh before scooping up the device from its place on her duvet. She opened the message from Kathryn as she chewed:

' _You know me too well! I'll be there!'_

The message is accompanied by a series of emojis depicting the excitement which was exuding from the other end of the phone. Regins shook her head with a chuckle and rolled onto her side, continuing her meal until each strip of chicken and stray pepper had been consumed. The plate was set aside on the nightstand to be dealt with later. The teen beauty queen made her way over to her closet and threw open the doors, perusing her wardrobe to find a fitting outfit. She pulled on a lilac top, which exposed a bit of her toned abdomen and the curve of her hips when it rode up, and some high waisted jeans before pulling on a pair of white converse and grabbing her phone again.

She tapped out a quick message to her friend, letting her know she was on her way now. The brunette paused for a moment, contemplating taking the car her sister had handed down to her, a sleek black Mercedes, but decided against it. The weather was perfect for a walk. She tucked her phone away and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear as she made her way along the quiet street, turning onto Main Street within a few short minutes. Regina was greeted by her exuberant blonde friend as soon as she stepped into Granny's Diner.

"Hey gorgeous!" The peppy cheerleader chirped as she hugged the brunette for a moment before leading her to the counter.

"Hey did you order already or were you waiting for me?" Regina inquired as she pretended to look over the flavors that the diner offered.

"I ordered for you. You only drink one milkshake. Your so boring." Kathryn teased with a grin, playfully bumping her shoulder against the brunette's.

"Oh shut up!" Regina protested with a laugh.. She smiled as she was handed a strawberry milkshake, thanking the brunette waitress before she headed back to where she and Kathryn usually sat. Regina jumped slightly as her phone buzzed. She was slightly hesitant to open it because she knew who it was, her mystery 'Daddy'.

She chews her lip for a moment, feeling Kat's eyes watching her curiously. She flashes her a small smile before fishing her phone from her back pocket and opening the message. Her lips part slightly and she inhales sharply as she reads over the words in front of her:

' _Of course I have what it takes., but can you take the heat? As for my name, that's confidential. That is, unless you're brave enough to private message me. Are you up for the challenge princess?'_

Regina felt her heart pounding in her chest, the heat pooling between her legs as she imagines the sort of individual who could be so calm and so bold about things like this. She knew one thing for sure as she read the words again: she would definitely be pursuing this.

 **A/N: so, I know this chapter is short, some of them may be, but we enjoy giving you time to digest and savor each chapter. Please review and let us know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina chewed her lip and hoped that her blush wasn't too terribly obvious. Her eyes remained lowered to the screen of her phone as she thought of a good reply to the loaded message she had received moments before. She took a deep breath and typed out a response, in a private message this time:

 _'I would very much like to get to know you. Perhaps once we get to know each other, we can revisit the 'Daddy' topic? My name is Regina. May I know yours?'_

She pursed her lips for a moment before jabbing the send button. Refusing to give herself even a moment to reconsider. Brown eyes lifted to find that she was being scrutinized by a pair of grey-blue eyes which always seemed as though their owner knew far too much. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her milkshake.

"So, um, have you seen Frederick lately? You guys had a date yesterday, right?" The brunette tried to steer the conversation away from the questions she could practically see forming on her friend's lips. Unfortunately, Kathryn Midas was not so easily dissuaded.

"Who were you just texting?" The blonde's suspicions were somewhat confirmed as she watched her friend's pupils blow wide at the question. Regina stammered and cleared her throat several times, trying her best to think of a suitable answer to the inquiry.

"Um, no one, really. It was just one of those stupid spam emails, you know?" She tried her best to look bored and pushed her phone back into her pocket, but she could feel the intense gaze of her best friend as she was scrutinized. The brunette ducked her head and took a large sip of her shake to give herself something to do, her eyes popping open when she felt the familiar beginnings of a brain freeze.

Kathryn took the opportunity to make a grab for the device in question, managing to snatch it away before Regina could get her bearings again. "Kat, no! It's nothing!" She leaned over the table, fumbling desperately to grab hold of the blonde's arm. Inwardly cursing herself for giving Kat her passcode as she watched nimble fingers unlock the screen and open up her messages within seconds.

"Oh. My God! Regina, you didn't!" Blue eyes snapped up to look at her, pink lips parted in surprise and the brunette was sure her heart was going to lodge itself in her throat permanently. "You're texting Robin again?" Brown eyes blinked in confusion before realizing her friend hadn't opened the messaging app, only her text messages.

"Oh! Um, yeah, we've been talking a little. Nothing crazy." She reached over and plucked her phone from between manicured fingers, tucking it into her back pocket this time before returning to her milkshake. Grateful couldn't begin to describe how she felt when the topic was dropped and they moved on to discussing the upcoming sporting events at the school that they would be attending.

Regina glanced at her phone midway through their conversation about who they planned on taking to Homecoming that year, Kay having been scandalized when the brunette had mentioned possibly bypassing the event. "I have to get going, Kat. Zelena will freak if I'm not home when she gets there." She made a show of rolling her eyes even though she secretly loved how protective her older sister was.

Both girls rose from the table and hugged one another tightly, a habit formed over the years. The blonde smiled at her friend and grabbed her purse off the booth cushion as they made their way towards the door. Regina pausing and checking something in her phone. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, be at my place at like 7. We can hang out before Mary Margaret gets there." The blonde chirped. It wasn't that either girl particularly disliked their friend, she just tended to have way more _pep_ than anyone. Not to mention that she was a complete Virgin Mary when it came to talking about anything involving boys, sex or drinking.

"Okay! I'll text you later." Regina smiled and walked out of the diner, waving at her friend one more time as they headed separate directions. She walked the same route she had taken to the diner, enjoying the warm weather now that the Spring showers had moved on to other locations. The brunette made quick work of letting herself into the house and finishing up the dishes before jogging upstairs. Five minutes later she sighed as the warm water poured down over her body, her head tilting back a bit.

She would never admit it out loud, at least not yet, but Regina loved showers because it allowed her time to be alone and explore herself without interruption. It also blocked out the sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand.

Twenty minutes beneath the warm spray passed before Regina stepped out of the shower onto the plush bath mat, toweling herself down with a soft hum. She wandered into her bedroom, shivering at the cooler temperature and quickly slipping on her cheer sweats and a tank top. It was only after drying her hair that she noticed the blinking light on her phone.

A pink tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips as she picked up the phone slowly, unlocking the screen and staring for a long moment at the message notification.

"You can do this, Regina." The brunette mumbled to herself, calming her nerves and opening up the text.

 _'My name is Emma. It's nice to meet you, Regina. I'd love to revisit the topic with you. Just let me know when you're ready. My inbox is always open.'_

She nearly squealed and ran around the house in her excitement, opting instead to flop back on her bed and kick her legs excitedly. She actually got a response with a name! She looked over the message again, realizing with a twinge of fear that if she had any hope of this going somewhere, she had to be honest with Kat and come clean about who she was talking to. The teen took a breath and began typing a private message to the now slightly less anonymous woman.

 _'Hey Emma, it's Regina. I'm glad you messaged me. I really want to know more about you. Tell me something?'_

She typed out before tossing her phone to the side, hearing it land on her duvet. She got out her laptop and started it up, drumming her fingers against her thigh as she waited. Once she had logged in, she immediately pulled up Skype and called Kathryn.

The blonde answered after only 2 rings and beamed cheerfully at her friend.

"What's up, buttercup? Miss me already?" The smile disappeared from the younger woman's face when she noticed that Regina looked distraught. "Hey, what is it, Gina?"

"I need to tell you something and you're going to want to yell at me." The brunette fidgeted with her fingers in her lap and looked at her computer screen with a grimace.

"Okay, well it can't be that bad. What is it? Are you pregnant?" The second question earned the other woman a scalding look and she held her hands up in surrender. "I was just checking."

"No, I am most definitely not pregnant." Regina sighed softly. "I wasn't texting Robin earlier. I actually haven't really talked to him in a while."

"Then who were you texting?" Concern and confusion laced Kat's voice as she moved her own computer closer to her. "You can tell me. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Emma." The brunette couldn't help but smile as she murmured the name, blushing slightly as she thought about their brief interaction so far.

"Who is Emma?" This time there was less concern and more curiosity, the blonde raising her eyebrows at her friend. She knew her friend was open minded, but this still came as a bit of a surprise.

"This woman I met online. Well, I haven't met her yet but she replied to something I posted and then it kinda went from there." Regina mumbled sheepishly, the blush darkening itself and spreading along her neck.

"REGINA MARIA MILLS! What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with people online?" The screen shook slightly and it was obvious the blonde had almost dropped her computer before righting it. "What kind of website did you even meet her on?!"

"It's not my fault mom, sorry!" Regina replied jokingly, grinning at her friend, pointedly evading the second question.

"I wanna meet her"

"So I do"

"Wait so you like really don't know her?" This seemed to surprise the blonde more than the fact that the pair had meet online.

"I have no idea who she is."

"Oh well that's not scary at all" Sarcasm now, accompanied by an eye roll.

"It's not! You should see the way she talks to me. It's so sweet…..and….I don't know. I want to get to know her." Regina bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking shy at the admission.

"Okay but I hope you know that if she hurts you I'll hurt her." Blue eyes narrowed and it was clear that the words were far from incorrect.

"Of course,I'll tell her"

"Okay then. Now that's settled, I love you and goodnight"

"Good night" The brunette chuckled and closed the video chat, flopping back on her bed with a grin. She did it, she told Kat and nothing bad happened. She turned her head to look at her phone, seeing the light blinking merrily. She scoops up the device and unlocks it, opening the new message.

' _I'm glad to finally meet you Regina. I have to say you have me very curious. Something about myself? Hm…..well, I'm a blonde. What about you?'_

Regina bit her lip and smiled widely at the message. A blonde, huh? She always did like lighter hair. She spent a moment trying to imagine what Emma might look like before deciding she needed to know more. She hit reply and typed out a message.

 _'A blonde? I like blondes. I'm a brunette, natural of course. I have brown eyes, too. You?'_

The conversation flowed easily between the two women who lay in their respective beds, miles apart from one another. The teen barely mumbled a goodnight to her sister when she had checked on her an hour before, engrossed in the conversation with the mysterious blonde woman. She had learned over the last two hours that Emma had green eyes, worked out regularly, lived in Boston and owned both a VW Beetle, vintage of course, and a motorcycle she took out on weekends.

It wasn't until the early hours that the brunette yawned widely, unable to keep her eyes open for much longer. She typed out a short message to let the blonde know that she was going to bed before succumbing to sleep almost instantly.

The next morning found Regina sleeping late, taking advantage of the lazy Sunday. She stretched and groaned as her muscles protested, checking the time to find it was just past 11. After running a brush through her hair and over her teeth she padded downstairs in search of liquid life: coffee.

Zelena sat at the counter with her own mug and a smug expression on her face as she watched the youngest Mills wander about on auto pilot. "So, are you going to tell me about this new friend that you've made?" This halted the brunette's movements immediately, her eyes wide.

"I don't think I know what you mean. I haven't really made any new friends recently." She eyed the redhead curiously, trying to determine just how much her sister actually knew.

"Well, it must be someone I haven't met because none of them ever did this." She held up a long stemmed rose that had been resting on the counter. "I found it in the mailbox this morning with a little tag that just had your name on it."

Brown eyes widened in awe at the beautiful red rose, not her favorite but beautiful nonetheless. She reached out and took it from her sister, fingering the tag ties to the stem that had her name is simple font. She stroked the petals of the flower and dipped her head to inhale the sweet aroma. Emma. It had to be from Emma. She had told her last night that she lived in StoryBrooke, Maine. How did she find her so quickly? Better yet, why was Regina completely unperturbed by the fact a relative stranger had sent a flower to her home?


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Regina had begun talking to Emma. What a wonderful two weeks it had been. Days were spent sending frequent texts to one another with anything from a cute emoji to a simple message typed in. It hadn't taken more than a few days for Regina to become completely smitten with the older blonde.

The conversation about age had come about, as Regina had dreaded it would, and she found herself blown away by how easily the woman seemed to accept this knowledge. It had been their first serious conversation, spending time discussing the age gap and what it would mean for them and the legality of it all. The brunette found that she didn't even care about if it was legal or not. She wanted to be with Emma, that was all she cared about.

"Regina?!" Kathryn's voice snapped her out of her thoughts about the object of her affection. Her expression resembling a deer in headlights.

"What?" She peeped out softly before clearing her throat, the blush evident on her cheeks at being caught daydreaming.

"She's 28!" The words were punctuated by a pillow hitting her square in the face.

"Yeah and?" Regina pushed aside the pillow to look up at her friend, raising a brow in question as to why this particular factor was important.

"And your 16! That's not even a little bit legal." The blonde threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "That's so dangerous, Regina. She could go to jail!"

"Yes it is. It is legal. After my mom died, I kept some of her law books for college. The legal age of consent in the state of Maine is 16. I can legally consent without Zelena or anyone else's permission. As long as I say yes, it's not a criminal act." Brown eyes sparkled as if the teen had just won a very challenging chess match, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you don't even think it's a little weird? She's 12 years older than you." Kathryn flopped down next to her friend, turning her head to look at her. "Doesn't that worry you?"

"She's just smarter and wiser than I am. Nothing else is different from any other girl in our school. Besides, I can talk to her about more important things than who is dating who and what they served in the cafeteria for lunch." She rolled her eyes and mimicked her friend's position. "I really like her, Kat. I haven't even met her yet, but I've never felt this way before."

Brown eyes sought out the cluster of roses sitting in a vase on her desk across the room, daily gifts from Emma. One for every day they had yet to meet.

Regina woke to the sound of her alarm chiming merrily from her bedside table. She groaned quietly and stretched her body beneath the sheets before reaching for her phone. For the past few days Emma had been sending the sweetest messages for her to wake up to. She unlocked her phone and smiled so wide her face ached as she read the message:

' _Good morning, beautiful. I know it's Monday and you hate Mondays but…..you should go look and see what Daddy left you in your mailbox this morning.'_

Regina smiled at the message, her heart swelling in her chest at how thoughtful the message was. This was one of the first few times that Emma had mentioned the brunette's Daddy fantasy and Regina found she quite liked thinking of Emma as her Daddy. She hit the reply button and tapped out a quick text back.

' _Good Morning. What did you do?'_

' _I didn't do anything. I just left my favorite girl a little gift,that's all.'_

' _What is up with you leaving me presents?'_

' _I think I like how excited you get. I also love spending my money on you. Go look!'_

' _Of course you do. I love all the gifts you've sent me. I'll check downstairs and see what it is on my way to school, okay?'_

' _Don't you have a football game tonight, baby girl?'_

Regina's heart fluttered at the pet name, it was one of her favorites that Emma liked to call her. Once again she felt the ache to hear Emma's voice, wanting to know what her blonde love sounded like. She turned her focus back to her phone once she finished dressing for the day, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

' _Yeah. I want you to come. Can't you try to make it?'_

' _I know you do sweetheart, but I'm stuck at work. I can't make it tonight.'_

' _I hate that you're in another state. I want you to be here, with me.'_

' _I know, I'm sorry, baby, but I promise I'll meet you soon. As soon as I can, okay?'_

' _Okay'_ Regina smiled at the promise and slid her phone into her back pocket. She made her way downstairs and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl before making her was out. She paused long enough to lock the door behind her before she turned her sights on the mailbox.

The brunette felt around within the mailbox for a moment before pulling out a velvet jewelry box, her eyes widening as her fingers stroked over the smooth casing. She lifted the lid slowly and gasped audibly. There, nestled against the velvet cushioning, was a stunning gold necklace, a smooth apple shaped pendant glittering in the sunlight. She ran her fingers over it slowly, speechless at the thoughtful gift.

She took it out and slipped it around her neck, fastening it before letting her hand rest against it for a moment. The brunette fished her phone from her pocket and took several pictures of herself, beaming at how stunning the necklace looked against her skin. She opened up her messaging thread to Emma and attached a few pictures. She and the blonde had exchanged pictures already, innocent ones as of currently. Mostly selfies that were taken at school or work, a few exchanged before bedtime.

She hit send after adding a few heart emojis and a brief message about how much she adored her new accessory. A glance at the clock had the teen tucking the velvet box into her backpack and rushing to her car, already cutting it close getting to school on time.

2:45 rolled around and Regina was happy to be back at home, stretching out on her bed. She couldn't help but feel the knot forming in her stomach. Tonight was the first game of the season and her debut as captain, no less. She could feel her excitement building beneath the nerves. The squad had practiced all summer long and they were more than prepared. The only thing that would make this night better would be to have Emma in the stands watching.

Regina reached for her phone and began typing out a simple message to the blonde in question. ' _I'm home, Daddy. I missed you today.'_

Once she hit send, she tossed the phone onto her bed and headed into the bathroom to shower before she left for the game.

Emma's response came quickly, though it was short. ' _Yay! I missed you too, baby girl.'_

While a lot was happening in Regina's life, Emma was just as busy, if not busier. The blonde had been working really hard lately. She really wanted to make sure she got to see Regina as soon as she could. She couldn't stand being behind a screen and never getting to see her gorgeous girl, never get to touch her the way she wanted to. For now, though, that was what she was able to do. She was a personal trainer, a well paid one at that. She catered to the upper class, the wealthy and elite. Some called them celebrities, she just called them clients and friends. On days like these she often wished she had a simple office job, a nice and easy 9 to 5. She just wanted to take off and see Regina, but in order to do that she would have to cancel about 30 clients. So instead, she planned. She would finish out the month and then go and see Regina. It also just happened that Regina's birthday was at the end of the month, a perfect opportunity for the older woman to make a trip to the sleepy town of Storybrooke.

Regina climbed out of the shower, toweling her hair dry enough that it didn't drip as much before she made her way back into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone from its place on the bed, opening the unread message and smiling before she tapped out a reply.

' _I missed you more'_ Regina had never seen herself as the type of girl to send mushy text messages to her significant other and yet, here she was. She rolled her eyes at herself before she set to work blow drying her hair and getting ready.

' _That's not possible. But how was your day?'_ Came the reply second later.

' _Boring, as normal. I had a few quizzes and things, but nothing too crazy."_

' _Sounds manageable'_

' _It was. I've had worse days. I got an A on that paper I wrote for my Civics class.'_

' _That's amazing, baby! I'm so proud of you! I'm glad today was a good day.'_ Regina couldn't help but giggle at the cheering emojis and balloons that came attached to the message text

' _Me too. Anyway, how was your day? Who'd you train today?'_

' _My day was tiring as usual. I had a session with J Lo today.'_ It had become a normal conversation for Emma to tell the teen about the handful of popular clients she saw daily. Anyone from professional athletes to dancers and singers.

' _Lucky! I love her so much.'_

' _Yeah, but I really was distracted today. I don't think she noticed.'_

Regina's brow furrowed in concern at the thought that something might have happened today while Emma was at work. She couldn't deny that she got self-conscious. Emma spent most of her days with beautiful, talented, wealthy women. Why would she want a sixteen year old cheerleader from Maine?

' _Really, why? Is everything okay?'_

' _I couldn't get you off my mind. I kept thinking about you and I was out of it most of my sessions today. I just wanted to come home and talk to you, baby.'_

The brunette's heart felt like it might burst as she read the confession. That was easily one of the sweetest things Emma had ever said to her, not that sweet things were in short supply.

' _Awww Emma. That's so sweet! I was thinking about you all day. I can't wait to see you.'_

' _It's true. I've been trying to find a way in which I can see your pretty little face in person, soon.'_

' _I'm excited too. Can you FaceTime me before my game?'_

Video calls between the two women weren't uncommon, usually occurring in the late hours of the evening or on lazy weekend mornings before either got out of bed.

' _Yes I can.'_

Emma sat on the floor of the gym and pressed the call button to start the videochat. The line rang for a moment before the screen burst to life when the brunette answered. She watched in amusement for a moment as Regina rushed around the house gathering water bottles and things for her game.

"Sorry I'm rushing! I didn't realize what time it was." Regina gave Emma a quick smile before she ran outside to her car, the image on the screen bouncing and shaking as she moved. Emma's brows raising when she caught glimpses of the outfit the brunette was sporting. Arousal instantly coiling low in her belly as she appreciated the view.

"It's okay princess,take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Emma smiled as the flustered girl started her car.

"I have 10 minutes before the game starts and I'm the captain." Regina laughed ironically, looking away from the camera as she backed out of the driveway before throwing the car in drive and speeding down the road.

"Just relax you'll do fine." Emma tried to calm her down, her voice gentle. "Everyone knows the Captain is never late. Everyone else is early."

"This is probably the most unflattering angle but I'm not getting a ticket. Zelena will eat me alive." Regina placed the camera in her lap after an apologetic smile. The new positioning giving Emma a clear view up her top, the blonde biting her lip as she admired the barely visible sports bra her girlfriend was sporting.

"It's not unflattering. It's quite sexy, actually." Emma smirked as she eyed the display in front of her biting back a groan as they bounced lightly with the movement of the car.

"Emma!" Regina blushed "I'm driving. I can't…..we can't do sexy right now!"

"So? It's not my fault you're in a scandalous uniform. How am I supposed to stay put over here when there's going to be guys practically humping your legs?!"

There was no anger behind the words, a bit of sexual frustration, but no real malice.

"It's not scandalous, Em-ma." She made a point to emphasize the name as it rolled off her tongue. "Besides, no one is going to be humping any part of me. Thank you very much."

"I can see your bra. Therefor it is scandalous." Emma's voice pitched lower and she growled softly "Oh, baby, I would do you so hard in that uniform." Regina smiled, her blush darkening as she pulled into the parking lot behind the football field.

"Daddy…." She groaned softly "I have to go, I'm late. I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
she blew Emma a kiss.

"Bye, baby girl, you'll do great tonight" Emma smiled and blew her a kiss before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, my lovely Regals and Ducklings, after a longer than expected wait, We bring you Chapter 5! This chapter does have a little bit of smutty goodness which will be steering us in the direction of our ladies' first meeting!**

 **Also, who doesn't love some Ruby, huh?!**

Regina ran out onto the field as the game started. She did her normal round off back tuck to get the crowd excited,silently sending up a thank you that her coach didn't seem to notice her late entrance. She was a crowd pleaser. She always had been the eye of everyone's attention,making her a clear shot for cheer captain when the vote had come up at the beginning of the year. The brunette glances over at Kathryn who gave her a small shake of her head and knowing smile.

Meanwhile, miles away in Boston, Emma texted Ruby about Regina's game. She wanted to see her girl perform, even if she couldn't physically be in the stands. She settled on the bench in her gym and typed out a message to the leggy brunette.

' _Hey Rubes?'_

' _Hey Em'_

' _Can you do me a huge favor?'_

' _It depends. The last time I did you a favor I was almost accused of stalking.'_

' _Okay, well it involves Regina. I promise it's nothing illegal.'_

' _I kind of figured, it usually does. What exactly is it that you need?'_

' _She's cheering at a football game tonight and I wanna see her cheer. She's always so excited about it.'_

' _That's sweet, but how are you gonna pull that off? You're like across the country.'_

' _I know I am, but I'm not the one who'll be pulling this off. You will be.'_

' _Emma, you do understand that Regina doesn't know me right? You're lucky she didn't question it when you told her you had a friend in town who was delivering the flowers to her.'_

' _Of course I do, Rubes, but she hasn't met me yet and she's my girlfriend. Please do this for me.'_

' _Fine, I'll do it. You're paying me back for the admission fee and you can call Granny and explain why I'm bailing out of work early.'_

' _Deal! I'll handle Granny, no problem!'_

' _Whatever, Swan. I'll send you the videos and stuff once the game ends.'_

It was true, Regina had no idea who Ruby was. She vaguely knew that the older brunette waitressed at the diner that had been run by the Lucas family going back generations and that the color red seemed to be a frequent in her wardrobe, but aside from the tidbits of information, Ruby was just another person. That was how Ruby had come to learn where Regina lived. Finding out who Emma's mystery girl was had been the easy part, there was only one Regina in the town of StoryBrooke. The fact that she was 16 hadn't been lost on the waitress but she knew Emma's intentions weren't perverse in the illegal sense.

Ruby managed to slip out the back door of the diner after a hastily yelled excuse to Granny, rounding into the alley where her car was parked. She smiled and gave a small wave to Dr. Whale as he passed, his hand clasped with that of Belle's twin sister, Lacey. Different was an understatement when comparing the two women, that was for sure. The brunette shook her head and slid into the driver's seat, the car roaring to life under her fingers before she pulled out onto Main Street and steered her car towards the high school.

The drive across town to Storybrooke High was, like most trips through town, short and uneventful. Ruby was careful as she navigated her Ferrari Red BMW EM46 into one of the available parking spaces to the left of the stadium entrance. She paid the fee using the tips she had gotten during her shift and walked into the lively football game. There stood Regina and a few other girls in the same tiny skirt with the cropped top to match and the older brunette made a beeline for a section of open seating with a good view of the entire cheer squad. Ruby knew what Regina looked like,she was one of the prettiest girls on the field as well as in the town itself. She climbed the stairs and took a seat with the best vantage point, ignoring the appreciative gazes she received from a few of the adolescent boys behind her. Her eyes wandered the game football game for a while before she started to hear music. She looked around a little confused before seeing the cheerleaders standing at attention to the music.

Ruby pulled out her phone and focused on Regina, taking a few pictures before recording her doing her band dance routine. The brunette kept a smile on her face as she danced around sending her skirt flying in different places. She didn't seem to mind the way her hips swung. She loved what she was doing and she wouldn't have given it up for anything. The waitress would admit that the teenager was attractive, very attractive. She couldn't fault Emma for her fascination.

If Ruby was being honest she was a little upset that she didn't know Regina on a personal level. She was stunning. She seemed to attract attention. No matter what was going on around Regina, everyone would always seem to be staring at her. Ruby swallowed her pride and finished the recording.

The football game seemed to drag on forever. Ruby didn't miss her high school days at all. They usually just reminded her of the fact that she was finally free. That was a good feeling to Ruby: being free to be who she was without having to play by someone else's rules, or dress code for that matter.

Ruby rose from her seat as the game closed in on the final minutes, not noticing brown eyes watching her from the field with a curious expression. Regina knew fo a fact that the leggy waitress had never once set food in the stadium during a game and yet, here she was, phone in hand. The older brunette picked her way through the meandering patrons until she reached the parking lot. Once settled in her car she began sending the pictures and videos to the blonde, as requested.

' _Here. You're welcome. You owe me, a lot. I do not miss being hit on by teenage boys.'_

' _Thank Ruby you're the best!'_

' _I know.'_

' _Cocky much?'_

' _Don't start with me and being cocky Emma'_

' _Why?'_

' _Need I remind you what's between your legs?!'_

' _Ohhh never mind you win'_

' _That's what I thought'_

The blonde grinned as she scrolled back up through the message thread, saving each video and picture individually. Once she had them tucked away in a folder she pushed herself up off the bench and made her way through the house to shower. As much as she wanted to enjoy Regina's cheer footage, she needed to unwind first.

Twenty minutes found Emma settled in bed in boxers and a tank top, her phone connected to her laptop to view the videos on a larger screen. She opens up one of the video files and makes it full screen, hitting play, her eyes riveted to the brunette at the center of the cheer team. Green eyes follow every skirt movement, every hand clap and every flash of brilliantly white teeth.

It took less than 2 minutes of watching her girlfriend in her cheer uniform for Emma to feel the familiar stirrings of arousal, her hand moving lower to lightly rub over her length through her boxers. Her fingers tracing the slight curve of it from base to tip and back again, making her groan quietly into the empty room. The blonde's eyes remained focused on the screen as she replayed the video from the beginning, her hand moving steadily over her growing stiffness, thumb stroking and squeezing the sensitive tip through the fabric. It wasn't like this would be the first time that Emma had used photographs of Regina as material to masturbate to, but now it was moving and she could see the swell of her breasts as she danced.

Another groan slid past pink lips and Emma knew she couldn't wait any longer. Not now, not with Regina in that outfit. A slender hand dipped below the waistband of her boxers,squeezing the nearly fully erect beast she found there. Her free hand pushed the material down her legs until she had successfully freed every bit of her nearly eleven inch cock from the confines.

The heavy appendage landed against her abdomen with a solid sound but it was quickly pulled away to be held in the blonde's hand. She clicked play on the video and began stroking up and down the straining length slowly. She needed this release, but she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible first. She wasn't one to brag about things like size, usually, but she had been told more than once that she had quite an impressive secret hidden in her jeans. At nearly eleven inches, ten and a half to be exact, and sporting an impressive four inch girth, Emma Swan was far from average in terms of physical form.

Emma focused on the length of her cock first, massaging her tip before moving down to the base in slow strokes, her thumb tracing one of the thicker veins protruding from her length. Gradually her grip tightened, squeezing the base each time she hit bottom before dragging her hand back up to circle her thumb over the slip at the tip of her cock,trailing her thumb beneath the sensitive head to stroke the skin there. Her free hand worked to keep the photos and videos of Regina going, tapping play over and over again.

Deep groans echoed off the walls as the blonde worked herself to the peak of arousal, her length straining in her hand, practically reaching towards the image on the computer as if it had a mind of its own. The trainer found a pace that was just right, quick but satisfying. Her hand moved with practiced ease, pumping in quick strokes with a firm grip to give the illusion of thrusting into something as tight as the 16 year old vixen taunting her from her computer screen.

Green eyes widen as she feels the tell tale tightening in her stomach and in her balls resting just below her pumping hand. She reaches to the nightstand and plucks a few tissues from the box that rests behind her alarm clock, The release is somewhat unexpected as Emma's phone begins to ring, Regina's picture flashing from the screen and the blonde feels herself tumbling down into the abyss, hips jerking. Her eyes fall closed as she milks her climax as much as possible, pressing the tissues to the head of her cock to contain the mess until she can focus.

Once the blonde has regained her senses, she shifts to sit on the edge of the bed, using a few more tissues to clean up the remaining mess, tossing the evidence of her deeds into the trash can. Shaky hands pull her boxers back into place as she looks back at her phone, the missed call alert blinking cheerfully. Things were going to have to change, soon.

She needed to see the brunette and she didn't think she could wait much longer. She picked up her phone and dialed a number, rolling her head slowly to relieve the tension in her neck as the call was answered.

"Hey, it's me. I'm going to need a favor. We're going back to Storybrooke."

 **A/N: There we are! Our first look at Emma in all her glory. Think Regina will like what she sees?**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**A/N: Hello All! We apologize for the wait! We've been a little busy lately but we're back now! This chapter will be a 2 part chapter, the second part will be posted at a later date.**

"Happy birthday Love!" Kathryn screamed through the phone as Regina groggily regained consciousness, Today was her 17th birthday, but it seemed like everyone was way more excited than she was. Today felt like any other day to the brunette and she suspected it had to do with the knowledge that Emma wouldn't be here to celebrate with her.

"Thanks Kat!' Regina smiled as she rubbed her eyes,stretching her arms and legs to wake them fully. A soft groan slipping out as she felt the familiar pop of her knuckles, neck and back. "Why are you up so early? We don't have school today." She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up, running her fingers through her dark locks. She tugged down her tank top which had ridden up in the night and loosened the tie on her pajama bottoms in preparation to get up for the day.

"It's your birthday, silly! We're supposed to meet Zelena at the diner when she gets off in an hour." The blonde wasn't a fool, she knew her friend was dejected at the thought of another day without Emma. "Today is about you,about having fun! You know she would be here if she could."

"I know, I know. I just hate having to wait, that's all." Regina rolled her eyes because that sounded lame even to her. "I'll take a shower and meet you at the diner in forty five minutes." She waited for the agreement from the other end before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed. She paused on her way to the bathroom when she started to hear music.

She looked back towards her phone, frowning when she realized that there was no music playing from it. She ventured closer to the window of her bedroom and found that the music was getting louder. The teenager took cautious steps until she was close enough to push aside her curtain.

Any and all panic that had been rising in Regina's chest melted away at the sight before her because there was Emma, guitar slung over her chest and an easy smile on her face. The brunette fumbled with the locks to the window before pushing it up quickly to get a better view.

Emma smiled up at the flustered looking girl and continued to play. She had chosen this song deliberately to add both romance and lightness to her surprise.

' _She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away._

 _She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days._

 _She says "Yeah, he's still comin' just a little bit late_

 _He got stuck at the laundromat, washing his cape"_

 _She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

 _Like Lois Lane and she smiles_

 _Oh, the way she smiles'_

Regina leaned her weight on the window more heavily as her knees weakened at the sweet words, her dark eyes wide and enamored with the blonde expressing her thoughts for her. She gripped the window sill and nodded for Emma to continue.

The strumming on the guitar picked up with the tempo flowing from the small stereo situated to Emma's left as she continued her serenade.

'She's talking to angels, counting the stars

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers_

 _She's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms'_

At the last line, Regina couldn't wait any longer. She lifted her body so that she was sitting in the open window,crooking her finger at Emma to come closer the the edge of the house. The blonde set aside here guitar, confusion maring her features as she moved to stand almost directly beneath the window two stories below.

"Regina, what are you doing? Be careful!" Emma raised her hands in a sort of 'take it easy motion', concerned for her girlfriend's safety.

"Relax, I do this all the time at practice. Cradle!" The brunette grinned before letting herself fall from the window perch, her heart jumping when she lands in strong arms. She lifted her arms to wrap around Emma's neck, burying her face against her shoulder. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"You are fearless, babe." The older woman chuckled, slowly lowering Regina to stand on her feet, her arms remaining securely around her waist.

"You're here! Oh my god, you're actually here?! What are you doing here?!" She squeezed tighter, feeling Emma wrap her arms around her fully and pull her closer, her own nose burying into chocolate locks to inhale the subtle scent of apples.

"You didn't think I would miss your birthday did you? Not a chance! I wanted it to be a surprise." She pulled back and pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek, smiling at her. She was easily far more beautiful up close and Emma could feel her heart leap at the knowledge that she could be so important to someone.

The only sound she got in return was a soft hum as the teen enjoyed being held, reveling in the feeling of actually getting to touch the woman she had only seen through a computer screen. After a few moments Emma gradually eased Regina back just enough that she could see her face, brown eyes glistening with tears as they looked back at her.

"Hey, woah….why are you crying, baby girl?" Her voice was soft as she stroked her thumb over fair olive skin, brushing away the escaped tears, her eyes full of concern that perhaps she had misread the younger woman's excitement.

"I'm just really glad you're here, Emma. This is the best gift I can imagine." Regina smiled up at the older woman, lifting her hands to trace the strong jaw before her hands wandered behind the blonde's neck, dark eyes lowering from green ones to glance at soft pink lips.

The older woman lowered her hands slowly to her girlfriend's waist, keeping them respectfully placed as she surveyed the woman in her arms. She noted the glances at her mouth and smiled a bit, lowering her head slowly, leaving plenty of time for Regina to change her mind. Their mouths met softly at first, just a brush of lips that retreated quickly before leaning in again. A bit more pressure, the soft tilt of a head and a sigh found the two pressed closer together as they felt one another beneath their hands.

The kiss was slow and unhurried with no expectation beyond wanting to be close to one another. Emma stroked Regina's side gently, bringing her other hand to cup a warm cheek. Regina for her part was content to thread her fingers through silky golden locks. The blonde made sure to keep the kiss light, surprised when she felt the light press of the younger woman's tongue tracing her bottom lip. Lips parted slowly so as not to break the spell around them.

Regina pulled away first, smiling as she looked up at the woman who had so easily stolen every piece of her heart before ever meeting her.

"I can't believe you're here….."

Emma shrugged a bit, grinning at the slight blush that rose in Regina's cheeks. She loved making her blush, it had become one of her favorite past times in the last few weeks.

"I told you. I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." She looked around and noted there was only one car in the driveway, the one she vaguely recalled catching a glimpse of when Regina was on her way to the game the previous week.

"Your sister isn't home, I'm guessing?" The sudden startled look that appeared on the teenager's face wasn't lost on Emma and she held her hands up quickly.

"Not for that, babe. I just wanted to know if I would be getting the third degree before or after lunch. That's all. I was hoping maybe you would come to the diner with me? I have an old friend I wanted to see and I want to buy you lunch."

The panic on the brunette's face faded slowly and she blushed, ducking her head in embarrasement. There was no way Emma didn't know that she was a virgin. It was practically stamped on her forehead.

"Lunch sounds nice. I was supposed to be meeting Kat anyways. She's going to lose it when she finds out you're here."

Slender fingers reached out to twine with their much paler companions and the shorter woman began making her way back into the house with her lover in tow. The blonde took the time to look around at the art and furniture which clearly let company know there was money to be spent.

"Right, sounds good. So, how about I wait down here while you go finish getting ready. You don't have to rush or anything. I'll just." She jerked her thumb to the side towards the living room that she could see off to the right of the foyer, smiling easily in the way that made Regina's belly flip flop.

"Really? You don't mind? I was going to take a shower and do my makeup." She squeezed Emma's hand in hers and stepped a little closer.

"Yea, babe. I'm sure. Take your time. I'm in no rush. I'm in town for a few days so we've got time to spend together." She leaned down, capturing the plump pink lips in another kiss, humming at the feel of the petite body pressed against hers.

Emma would be the first to admit that she was surprised that she wasn't jumping right to getting Regina into bed. Normally, she regretted to admit, that was more her style. Find them, use them, abuse them, move on. It was always fun for a few days until they got attached but with Regina it was different. She wanted her to get attached, she wanted to know about her life and meet her family. She wanted to spend time with her outside of the bedroom.

"Okay. I'll be down as soon as I'm done." Regina beamed and pecked the older woman's lips once more before jogging upstairs and closing her bedroom door.

Emma looked around as she meandered into the living room and shrugged off her jacket, setting it on a chair. She took a seat on the plush sofa and raised her brows in surprise at how comfortable it really was, letting herself sink back into it easily.

Regina smiled to herself as she sunk down against her bedroom door, her heart pounding wildly against her ribs. She was here. Emma was here, in her house sitting in her living room right now. This felt like a dream; a crazy, magical, unbelievable dream.

She squealed and leapt up walking over to her closet. It seemed like everything she had didn't live up to the day nor the situation. Every black item seemed too dull or lifeless. And every colored item seemed like too much. She sighed and fell back against her bed. This could not be happening, not today of all days.

She looked aimlessly around her room and her eyes fell upon a pair of her shoes. There, in the corner of her bedroom beside her desk, laid her maroon sneakers. She shot up from the bed and started to compile an outfit, inspiration pouring from her. She gave it the once over and grinned proudly before practically skipping to the shower.

Emma began exploring the house once she got bored, taking in each room on the lower was bigger than she imagined. She and Regina had spent hours video calling in many rooms of Regina's house but nothing compared to the reality of how large it really was. From the expensive looking marble countertops to the pristine wood flooring, everything in this house screamed Regina. It gave Emma a warm feeling in the corner of her chest. Being in the same house that Regina has lived in meant something to Emma. It may be pointless to some, but to Emma it meant the world to get a glimpse into the life of the younger woman.

Upstairs Regina was stepping out of the shower, a fragrant cloud of steam following her as she opened the bathroom door. Hair wrapped up in a white towel that matched her lower half which was covered with the same,she let out a hum of contentment as she could smell fresh apples in her bedroom. From here she walked over to her bed and pulled on her outfit once she was sure she was dry enough not to mess it up. She towel dried her hair slowly before making her way to her vanity and setting about the painstaking process of blow drying and curling her hair.

At first glance in the mirror she couldn't tell if she had been under or over dressed. Her upper half consisted of a white cropped top and a maroon jacket. She was satisfied with this part,but her lower half seemed overly casual. She had on ripped jeans and her maroon sneakers. She took a few pictures of herself before posting them on social media with the caption "Happy birthday me! Already having the best day ever!"

She applied light makeup to herself before walking down the stairs. "I'm ready!" She called to Emma who seemed to have migrated into the dining room to admire the backyard. Regina slipped her arms around the taller woman from behind, enjoying the feel of well defined muscles under her hands.

"What are you looking at?" She inquired quietly,peeking around the blonde's bicep to look out the window. Her yard wasn't particularly fascinating in her opinion. It consisted of a sprawling green lawn, neatly manicured, and her beloved apple tree that she planted with her father when she was four years old. She felt her heart tighten a bit at the thought of her father.

"That apple tree. It's huge. I've never seen apples that color before. What are they?" Emma turned a bit so Regina could stand in front of her, smiling easily to put the teenager at ease. The distant look in the brown eyes wasn't lost on the older woman and her smile faded quickly. "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't mean to go snooping or anything."

"No, it's not that." Regina lifted her head and smiled softly at her. "That apple tree was planted by me and my father when I was really little. He died a few years ago and it's still hard to think about him sometimes."

Green eyes widened at this new information, she knew Regina's parents had passed away before the young girl finished her Freshman year of high school, but she had never pushed about them, "Oh, wow. I didn't know that, baby girl." She raised a hand to gently stroke Regina's cheek, liking that the younger woman felt comfortable talking about such a sensitive topic with her.

"I don't usually like talking about it, but it's been a while so I guess I should start to open up." Regina shrugged and turned around as her phone started to buzz on the counter where she had set it.

Emma caught her wrist gently and pulled her back to face her. "We don't have to talk about anything that you aren't ready for. I can wait as long as you need." She smiled softly at the beautiful brunette looking up at her in surprise, slowly releasing her wrist to allow her to answer her phone.

"Hello"

"Um excuse me where are you? I've been waiting for like 15 minutes." Kathryn's voice came over the line, holding only a small amount of actual irritation.

"Well, I got a little distracted sorry. I got a surprise birthday gift." Regina blushed

"Ohhh Swan's here?! I was wondering when to expect her."

"What?! You knew!"

"I kind of had something to do with her being here ,but it was mostly her." The shrug the blonde gave was almost audible over the phone.

"Well, we will be there in like 10 minutes. I hate you. Bye" The brunette hung up and tucked her phone into her pocket before turning to face Emma, raising a brow slowly in accusation. "So you've talked to Kathryn? Did she give you the whole 'if you break her heart then I'll break you' talk?"

"I mean, kind of. She didn't really talk to me about getting me here. It's kind of a long story, babe I'll tell you at a later time, okay? I promise." The older woman smiled sheepishly at having been caught plotting with her girlfriend's best friend.

"Okay, but you better tell me. Now, let's get going. We can take my car." An olive toned wrist was caught as it moved towards the keys sitting in a bowl nearby.

"No way. A gentleman never lets a lady drive herself. We'll take my car." Pearly white teeth formed into a charming smile which has the younger woman nodding in agreement despite her sister's voice in her head telling her to never get into a stranger's car. It was fine, Kat knew who she was with and Emma knew Ruby. She was perfectly safe.

Emma moved her hand lower to hold Regina's before leading her out the front door. She stopped long enough to grab her guitar and the small stereo before continuing her way towards the end of the driveway where she had parked. The teen's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a clearly vintage, but beautifully restored, VW Bug sporting a canary yellow paint job sitting neatly at the curb.

"This is your car? Emma, you train celebrities for a living. Why this car?" Regina would admit she had expect something a bit flashier, more pricey, but she kind of liked the cheerful yellow color of the older car.

"I got this car when I was 15. It was a beat up piece of junk but it got me where I needed to go. Got me away from my foster parents. Got me all the way to Boston. Once I made enough money, I paid to have her completely revived." The trainer fondly patted the hood of the car before opening Regina's door for her.

The cheer captain stared at her girlfriend for a long moment before she leaned up and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek, sliding into the surprisingly comfortable passenger seat. The blonde made quick work of closing the door and stashing her things in the backseat before getting in. The car came to life beneath her fingers and purred happily.

"Alright, off to Granny's we go." She shifted the car into gear and turned on the radio as she pulled out onto Mifflin street and steered her car towards the center of town. Music began pouring from the speakers and Emma was more than a little surprised when her hand was smacked away when she attempted to change to another station when a Spanish song came on.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_

 _Que humadera que nos viene ahogando  
La gente se pregunta nadie sabe que es  
Un carro viejo que viene pitando  
Con llantas de triciclo y el motor alreves_

 _"_ Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Regina starts to wiggle in her seat, the beat of the music making her want to move her hips in time to the began singing along to the words, the foreign language flowing off her tongue like honey.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You speak Spanish?!"

"Fluently, love"

"Since when?!"

"Since I was 8"

"Holy shit!"

"Now will you Shh and put my Selena back on"

The blonde held one hand up in surrender before turning the volume back up so her girlfriend could continue enjoying the music. Surprised and enraptured were two words to very accurately describe the way she felt towards her girlfriend in that moment.

 _Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar  
Carcacha, paso a pasito  
No dejes de tambalear  
Carcacha, poco a poquito  
No nos vayas a dejar_

The song ended as the yellow car pulled neatly up to the curb in front of the diner. Emma spotted the young blonde lingering on the patio as she rose from her seat and made her way quickly towards the car.

"Hi!" Kathryn squeals, her dark blue sweater dress hugging her curves over top of the simple black leggings she had on, her ankle booties finishing the look. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey" Regina gets out and hugs her best friend, squeezing the blonde. Emma stood off to the side, watching the interaction. She tucked her keys into her jacket pocket and stuck her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

"Oh,Emma, this is Kathryn. Kathryn, this is Emma." Regina announced, stepping back from her friend and taking Emma's hand in hers again, lightly tugging the older blonde closer to them.

"Oh I know her. I googled her." Kathryn said shamelessly, offering her hand to the woman in question, her ice blue eyes watching the pair in a very predatory manner.

"Of course you did. It's nice to finally meet you Kathryn." Emma took the offered hand and smiled at the younger woman. "I've heard a lot about you, mostly good."

"Remember, I'm crazy. You break her heart, I'll break your face and happily do the jail time." The petite blonde smiled sweetly as she squeezed Emma's hand just a bit harder to prove her point.

"I'll hold you to that. If I ever hurt her, I deserve it." The older blonde withdrew her hand and tucked it back into her pocket. "So, shall we go eat then? I want to see if Granny's bear claws are as good as I remember."

"They are." A voice spoke from the diner entrance, Ruby leaning on the doorframe with a wolfish smile on her face. "Good to see you made it in one piece, Em." Her eyes shifted to the teenager and she smiled more warmly. "Regina, looking beautiful as always. I have your usual order ready for you. Kathryn's too."

The leggy brunette nodded her head for the trio to follow her inside, motioning to a table that was already laden with their orders while she slipped back behind the counter to get Emma a coffee. She glanced over her shoulder at her friend who had opted to lean on the counter instead of following the younger women to their table.

"Three sugars, right?" Emma nodded a little. "Yea, and some cream, please. How you been, Red?"

"Oh, you know. Life in Storybrooke never really changes. No excitement beyond football championships and the occasional car crash" She passed the steaming coffee across the counter and leaned forward a bit. "So, is she everything you hoped?"

"Better. She's amazing and funny and I get this warm feeling in my chest when she smiles at me. " The blonde glanced across the diner at her girlfriend, watching her have an animated conversation with Kat who seemed to simply be happy to listen.

The bell above the door chimed to announce a new patron and Ruby whistled lowly. "Zelena's here. You remember her, right?"

Emma turned to observe the redhead who had made her way over to Regina and was slipping off her coat. She did look familiar and she scrunched her brow, trying to recall specific moments from her high school life which would have involved the woman in question. Her eyes widening when she catches a glimpse of sparkling teeth.

"Oh my god! That's Razor Tooth! She's the crazy chick that got in a fight in the quad during a pep rally and ended up biting a chunk out of that poor cheerleader's arm!" Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she gawked at the poised and put together woman in front of her. A far cry from the fiery, screaming teenager she remembered being dragged into the administrative office in handcuffs years prior.

"That's Regina's sister?!" Ruby nodded in affirmation, leaning her head on her hand as she watched the scene before them play out. Both women straightening quickly when steel grey eyes locked on them curiously, lighting up in recognition. Before either woman knew what was happening, Zelena was making her way across the diner towards them.

"Emma? Emma Swan? Is that really you?" The redhead smiled though it still held a bit of a scary edge, a shadow of her former self no doubt.

"Um, yeah. Zelena, right? It's good to see you." Her eyes flicked over the woman's outfit and she noted that she had grown into some of her more appealing assets.

"It's been a while. The last time I say those pretty eyes, they were behind glasses and you were most certainly not this defined….physically." The pale eyes roamed over the fitness instructor, taking in the flat stomach and defined arms she could make out beneath the jacket.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I kind of grew out of my awkward stage after a while. I work up in Boston now as a fitness trainer now. I was able to get a little time off to come down and see Regina." Emma realized her mistake too late as she watched the redhead go from friendly and flirty to cold and protective in the blink of an eye.

"What would you be coming down here to see my sister for, exactly? I don't think you really have any reason to be visiting a seventeen year old." She turned a bit to find Regina already crossing the diner towards them, worry etched on her face.

She carefully situated herself between Emma and her sister, she too was familiar with the biting incident which had earned her sister her high school nickname. She wasn't really keen on seeing Emma lose a chunk of any part of her.

"Zee, it's not a big deal, okay. I've been seeing Emma for a few weeks now, almost two months actually." She raised her hands in a placating gesture to try to bring her sister's emotional turmoil down.

"I think bloody not! You are seventeen! She is, what, twenty seven? Twenty eight, maybe?" Emma winced at the harsh tone and made to take a step back from Regina who grabbed her hand to stop her.

"So, what? The legal age of consent is sixteen in Maine and in Massachusetts. Emma and I haven't even done anything physical yet. So we're not doing anything wrong either way. You, as my sister of all people, should trust me. You already know Emma. You know she's not the kind of person to hurt people easily. So,for once in your life, let me have control of something. Please."

The tension in the diner was palpable as everyone waited with baited breath to see if either sister would back down. Slowly, painfully slowly, grey eyes moved away from brown ones to lock onto wide green ones instead.

"If you hurt my sister, if she cries even a single tear, I will tear your throat out with my teeth. Am I understood?" The blonde nodded quickly, her hand subconsciously lifting to touch her jugular with a grimace.

"Yeah, crystal clear. I won't hurt her. I swear."

 **A/N: There we are, my loves! Hope you enjoyed! Tune in for part 2, coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**A/N: Hello my loves! We're back with another update for you! We are also excited to announce that we have decided to update this particular story every Saturday starting this week. Our Darkest Hour will update on Mondays and we will be publishing a new story for your enjoyment which will update on Wednesdays. Enjoy!**

To say that sitting through breakfast beside her girlfriend and trying to ignore the unblinking glare of her sister's judgment was stressful for Regina would be an understatement. A massive one, to be precise. Kathryn, for her part, seemed content to remain silent so as not to poke the red headed bear who seemed to be one breath away from complete internal combustion.

Emma continued eating her breakfast in silence, only speaking directly to either of the teenagers once she realized she would be getting no conversation from the redhead across from her. Ruby had vigilantly continued to watch the interactions of the group as she bussed tables and refilled coffees, occasionally catching Emma's attention long enough to mouth 'She's going to kill you', which was pointedly ignored each time with an eye roll from the blonde.

Once breakfast was finished, Regina grabbed the older woman by the hand and all but dragged her from the establishment before her sister could think to ask any more personal or invasive questions to either of them. Emma laughed as she jogged after the petite woman, pulling her into an alleyway for a soft kiss.

"Hey,relax. I'm not worried about your sister. She's kind of terrifying, but I'm not going to give her a reason to come after me." The blonde smiled at her girlfriend, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good, because that's the last thing I wanna worry about, at least for today it is."

"And you won't and shouldn't have to. Today's your day. So let's do whatever you want baby girl."

Regina smiles brightly at how considerate the blonde was, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the woman again before leading her back out onto Main Street by the hand. The women made there way along the quiet street, Regina waving to the few people they passed and stopping to make conversation. Emma found herself surprised that she knew one or two of the faces from her own time in Storybrooke as a teenager, even smiling and getting into a lengthy talk with the local woodworker, Marco about his son.

Once the younger brunette had successfully pried her older companion from the extensive conversation, they made quick work of the journey to a nearby park. Emma would never have recognized it as the same park she and Ruby used to spend their weekends in in their youth had it not been for the gnarled oak tree in the center, the branches wide and expansive, reaching upwards towards the sky.

"I remember this place. I can't believe it's still here. It looks nicer though, a lot nicer actually." The blonde turned in a circle slowly, taking in the neatly manicured grass along the paved walkway, clean wooden benches dotted the area beneath the shade of some of the smaller trees.

"Yes, my father ran an entire campaign on cleaning up the parts of town that had fallen behind in care." Regina smiled, walking along the pathway and letting her fingers skim over the bushes as she past, throwing the sweet fragrance of the small white flowers blooming there into the wind. "I think I was only twelve or thirteen at the time. He let me choose some of the flowers and stonework that went into the redesign."

The blonde felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline in surprise as she watched the teenager make her way to a nearby bench. She followed suit slowly, sinking onto the bench beside her and taking her hand.

"Your dad did all this? Was he in city council or something?" She had been hesitant to bring the man up in such a short span of time from the intense conversation of this morning but she felt the need to know more about the feisty brunette.

"He was the Mayor. For seven consecutive terms to be exact." Pink lips curled upwards in a small smile at the thought of the man who had been such a big part of the small town. "He had just been re-elected when he and my mother….."

Silence fell over the pair as they let the unspoken words float in the air between them, the weight of them making the world seem just a little darker around them. Emma tightened her hold on Regina's hand to ground them both, her thumb rubbing gentle circles over the back of her girlfriend's hand.

"We have time, Regina. We have all the time in the world to talk about them. Let's just enjoy your birthday. Pretty girls shouldn't cry on their birthday." She lifted a hand to stroke over a smooth olive cheek, smiling lightly.

The feel of the tension breaking around them made the brunette smile and she ducked her head shyly. Once again she found herself amazed at how easily Emma could turn a situation from gloomy to playful.

"You're right. We can deal with all of that later." She stood up, pulling the blonde to her feet and leaning up to kiss her gently. "Thank you, for being here today. I don't think I've been this happy on my birthday in a long time."

Green eyes widened a bit at the admission as a smile split across her face, her arms drawing the shorter woman closer. "I told you, I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. Now, I have something for you but it's back at the car. Come on." She kissed the brunette softly before leading her back towards the street, steering them in the direction of the diner.

The walk back didn't take nearly as long as the walk to the park had taken as there were fewer people to encounter. Once the yellow Bug came into view Emma released her girlfriend's hand and jogged ahead, faintly hearing the amused giggle floating on the wind behind her. She ducked into the passenger seat of the bug and carefully extracted something from the glove compartment before getting out of the car again.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the smooth black box held in the blonde's hands. It was too long to be a ring, which was both upsetting and relieving to the younger woman, but not quite large enough to be a necklace. She looked up at the smiling woman curiously.

"Emma, what's this?"

"You didn't think I came all the way out here without a proper birthday gift, did you? Did you think I was one of those lame fuck boys you go to school with that was going to show up and say 'Surprise baby, I'm your gift'?"

The laugh that erupted from the petite brunette made Emma smile as she watched the younger woman lift a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. The peals of laughter drawing attention from the few people meandering along Main Street.

"F-Fuck boys?! Is that what you call them?" Another fit of laughter erupted from pink lips at the absurdity of the phrase which she was only slightly surprised to find was oddly fitting for many of the boys that attended Storybrooke High.

"I call them like I see them, baby. Now, come here." She took Regina's free hand and led her to the patio of the diner, choosing a table near the back of the patio for a bit of privacy. She held Regina's chair for her until she was settled before taking her own seat across from her.

She set the black box on the table and slid it to rest in front of Regina with a soft smile.

"You don't have to open it right now if you don't want to, but I do hope you'll open it before your party."

Brown eyes remained glued to the smooth wood of the box before lifting to meet warm green ones, her lips curling up a bit.

"You didn't have to…." She ran her fingers over the lid of the box slowly, contemplating if she could hold off on opening the gift until that evening. The answer was a resounding no, she could most definitely not wait another moment to see what was inside.

Delicate fingers slowly lifted the lid of the box to reveal the carefully selected gift resting within. If a gasp could fill the world with every emotion that was felt in that moment,it would be deafening. Regina stared in shock at the tennis bracelet resting neatly on the bed of soft velvet within the box. It was simple, yet incredibly elegant, with perfectly sized amethyst separated by curling white gold designs, small diamonds complimenting the bright stones on each side.

"Emma….."

The single word was full of so many other thoughts that had yet to be expressed between the two women but in that moment, it was enough.

"Do you like it?" These words were soft, but full of so much concern and doubt that it made Regina's heart ache to think that anyone could have ever turned the thoughtful blonde away like a stray dog.

"I love it. Oh, Emma, it's beautiful!" She carefully lifted the bracelet from its box and watched the way it glistened in the light. "Oh, it's exquisite. Where did you find this?" She looked over to the older woman, finding a bright smile directed at her.

"One of my clients is Tarina Tarantino. She helped me design this for you in exchange for a few sessions." She shrugged easily, trying her best not to make a big deal of the fact she had the piece specially crafted for the younger woman.

Brown eyes widened and the bracelet almost slipped from between slender fingers as Regina gawked at her. The news settling over her slowly and the sound that escaped her lips was not a hundred percent human.

"You….You train….She…..She made this?!" The words came out in a rush of gasps, the fingers tightening around the accessory in surprise. "She…..You had her custom make me a bracelet for my birthday?!"

"Yea. She's your favorite, right?" Emma took the bracelet slowly and clasped it around a slender, olive toned wrist, smiling at how well it fit. She adjusted it to keep herself occupied while her girlfriend processed the news that had just been delivered to her.

It took a few more minutes of soft gasps and confused half questions before Regina smiled widely and launched herself into the blonde's arms.

"I love it! It's absolutely perfect. It's more than I ever could have asked for!" She buried her nose against the strong neck and pressed a soft kiss to the skin there. "Thank you, Emma. Thank you…."

The trainer smiled and pulled Regina closer, settling her on her lap, her arms wrapping around the small frame of the teen to keep her steady as they shared soft kisses. She was determined to make this day special and not put any pressure on the younger woman but the weight of another body against her own was beginning to have an effect on her.

Their next kiss was interrupted by the jingle of the bell above the door to Granny's as someone emerged onto the patio, their lips millimeters apart when they heard a soft chuckle to their left.

"You two really are crazy, for one another and in general." Ruby shook her head, her read streaks catching the light as she did so. "Regina, your sister is looking for you and she's not in the brightest of moods." Dark eyes turned to the older blonde, "As for you, I believe we have a meeting to get to, don't you?"

Green eyes widened as she helped Regina to her feet. "Shit, yeah, I completely forgot. I'll meet you at the car." She dug the keys from her pocket and tossed them across the patio to the leggy brunette who rolled her eyes and made her way towards the street. Emma turned back to her girlfriend and smiled "I'm sorry, baby. I forgot that I had a meeting with an old friend set up. It shouldn't take too long, I promise. Why don't I give you a ride home and I'll meet you in an hour?"

A soft frown formed on the younger woman's face at having to be away from her girlfriend for any amount of time during her visit but she nodded nonetheless, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lover's lips before making her way back towards the car, the smooth wooden box grasped in her hands.

Emma jogged to catch up with the cheerleader, holding the door for her and making quick work of the drive back to the manor on Mifflin Street. She turned in her seat to look at Regina and smiled. "I promise, no more than an hour, okay? I just have to go over a few things for tonight and I'll be right back here, okay?"

Regina nodded with a soft smile, "Okay, one hour. I can't wait for you to get back." She leaned over for one more kiss before getting out of the car and making her way along the walkway to the front door.

Emma sunk back against the seat once her girlfriend was out of view, a grin on her face as she waited for Ruby to migrate to the front seat of the Bug.

"She has no idea, does she? You didn't tell her what you did?"

"Hell no. It's a surprise, Red." She put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb, taking out her phone to pull up the address. "Do you remember where the Rabbit Hole is?"

"Emma, I live here. Unlike you, I never left. Turn left on Main Street and follow it until you see the magician's hat. If you hit Gold's Pawn Shop, you went way too far." The brunette pointed with a well manicured finger, crossing her legs as she looked around the car. "I like the renovation you did to Daisy. She looks good, better than the rust bucket she was when you left."

The hint of bitterness in the words wasn't lost on the blonde and she glanced over at her friend with a frown.

"Red, you know it wasn't like that. I wasn't leaving you. It was this place, I needed to get away, start over. You're the only thing that ever made this place feel like home."

Brown eyes gazed back at her for a long moment before a sigh emerged from between red lips. "I know, I know. It just feels unfair sometimes, you know? You got in your car and you just….left. You didn't have anything to stop you. I was days from leaving for Tibet when Granny had her heart attack. After that….I just couldn't leave."

"I know, but Granny is better now, right? Maybe Tibet can still happen."

The blonde pulled the car up to the curb outside of a slightly unsavory building which looked out of place among the neat, pristine store fronts on either side of the street. The Rabbit Hole was the lone bar in the small town but was popular with the locals when they went looking for a little fun. The girls had made appearances once or twice in their youth, one of which had led to Emma putting a football player through a window for touching her girlfriend.

"Come on, Red….It's time to get the band back together."

Both women stepped out of the car, the previous conversation put on hold for the time being, and tilted their heads to take in the grimy exterior of the bar, the neon in the window flickering ominously.

"You know Regina isn't going to like this. You're playing with fire."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Just trust me."

Emma stepped forward and grasped the handle to the door, giving it a pull to unstick it from the other with a grimace before motioning for Ruby to enter first. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit interior or the bar, quiet music playing from a jukebox in the corner and the blonde could barely contain her eye roll at how little things had changed. A quick scan of the establishment had her eyes meeting a pair of dark eyes across the room and her heart clenched in her chest as she watched the woman stand and make her way towards her.

Ruby murmured beside her "You're going to get burned…..It's not too late."

"It'll be fine…."

"Emma Swan…..The last time I saw you, you were getting in that hideous little car of yours and driving away without me."

"Lilly, It's been a while, hasn't it? You look good."

The brunette smiled though it was tinged with something unpleasant, as it always had been, her fingers lifting to run over the lapel of the red leather adorning the blonde's upper body. Fingers tightened just a bit to pull the taller woman closer before she closed the distance between their lips.

"A while too long."

 **A/N: There we are! Please don't hate me too much for that cliffhanger, but absolutely sound off in the comments to let us know how you feel!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are, Regals and Ducklings! Chapter 7 has arrived! We know it's been a long week of waiting and we appreciate your patience! Enjoy it and soak up all of the drama and the love in this chapter. Next chapter will feature Regina's party and maybe a surprise or two!**

Before Emma has time to react to the feel of lips pressed against hers Ruby was already pushing Lily back to a suitable distance from the blonde. "Hey hey hey! She has a girlfriend. A very attractive girlfriend, might I add. That's why we're here. Not for you. Back off." The leggy waitress growled, moving to position herself partially between the two women.

"What, did you and Ruby finally screw?" Dark eyebrows rose challengingly at the taller brunette before shifting to focus on the pair of green eyes watching her with a mix of confusion and upset.

"No, you idiot! She's dating the old mayor's daughter. Zelena's little sister."

"Isn't she like twelve or something? She's too young for my Emma."

"She's seventeen. It's her birthday, today. That's why we're here. Emma wants to get the band back together for her party." Ruby snapped at her, moving further in front of the blonde to break the intense eye contact.

"Aw that's sweet. You never did anything sweet like that for me, Em." The blatantly notable dig at the blonde did nothing to calm the taller woman who took a step closer, her entire body tensed.

"That's because you don't know how to treat people. Get over yourself, Page. Leaving you was easily the best thing Emma ever did."

"Are you still hurt about that whole name calling situation? I thought you would have gotten over that by now, Red. I guess I was wrong. Pity." White teeth glinted as pink lips curled into a devious smile. To say there was bad blood between the two women was an understatement. The only thing more famous than Razor Tooth at the high school was the notorious clash the two women had during their graduation ceremony.

"You know what, Emma, let's just go. I don't feel like dealing with her and she was only backup for the band. A machine can do her job." She flicked a well manicured wrist airily towards the woman in a dismissive gesture before taking Emma's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Red, we need her. You know the band doesn't sound the same with just the two of us. I want this to be really special for Regina. Please, do this for me? Both of you?" The blonde looked between the two women, pleading with them to put aside their disagreements for a few hours to help her.

"Fine, I'll play. Just let me grab my things from the house and we can go see your little girlfriend." Lily fished a few bills out of her pocket to pay for the half empty drink left sitting on the table before leaving the bar with the two women. The drive to Lily's was silent and saturated with tension. Emma and Ruby sitting silently in the car while the less than welcome guest gathered her things.

As they pulled up in front of the manor, Emma could see Regina and Kathryn lingering on the front lawn, the brunette failing to hide the fact that she had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. Brown eyes zeroed in on the blonde's lips as she stepped out of the obnoxious yellow vehicle, the dark purple a bright contrast against her skin and the smudged appearance leaving little to the imagination. The cheerleader attempted to keep calm as she crossed the lawn in quick strides and brushed her thumb along her lover's lower lip, brows furrowing as she examined the mauve tint now staining her finger. A quick once over of the other two women located the culprit, not that the younger woman had been concerned about Ruby.

"Emma, would you like to explain this, please?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm. She could hear Kathryn approaching quickly and beginning to scrutinize Lily much more openly than Regina had.

"Who the fuck are you?" The younger blonde quipped, crossing her arms and sneering as if Lily's mere presence was an inconvenience.

Lily pointedly ignored the blonde cheerleader and smiled charmingly at the younger brunette instead. "Oh, I can answer that question for you. I kissed her. That's my lipstick."

"Emma, who's is she?" Regina gripped the blonde's bicep tightly and looked up at her with intense brown eyes. "Who is she?" She repeated slowly as if her girlfriend hadn't heard her the first time.

"Baby girl, it's alright. Calm down, okay? She's no one. I promise. No one." Strong hands lifted to stroke along olive toned cheeks and down along the petite woman's shoulders in a soothing gesture.

"Oh, I'm no one now?" The blonde looked up at the pissed off bassist staring expectantly at her. Years ago, that expression would have caused guilt to twist in her stomach and the urge to apologize unbearable. Now, though, her only urge was to assure Regina that she had nothing to worry about and to make sure that her birthday wasn't ruined because of this.

"Yeah, you were no one when you got here and you'll be no one when you leave. If you have a problem with it, I'll be happy to show you off my property." The youngest Mills sneered, pressing closer to Emma subconsciously as she thought of that woman touching what belonged to her.

"Regina, stop." The words were soft, more of a request than a demand. "This is Lily. She's my ex girlfriend. Like, we ended the day I left this town, ex girlfriend." She kept the younger woman facing her, wanting her to understand the words she was trying to convey.

"Really? Yet, here's her lipstick all over you. Does that sound like an ex to you, Emma?"

"Listen to me, Regina. I promise you that she is no one. Not anymore. She's the reason I left Storybrooke to begin with. You're the only reason I came back after all these years. She isn't my favorite person in the world, not by a long shot. I don't wake up in the morning and think about her. I don't think about how I can make her smile eighteen times a day. She doesn't give me the butterflies that you do or make my heart jump a million times a minute. I don't need her to feel like I can live my life. That's all you, Regina. Every ounce of my being,every moment of my day is spent dedicated to you. No one else. So, yes, she kissed me. Yes, we have a past,but the past is just that. It's behind us, it's over and done with.. I don't want her nor do I need her. My life is dedicated to you, not her."

Green eyes remained locked with brown, pleading for the younger woman to believe her words and trust that the older woman wouldn't do something so hurtful to her. She ran her thumbs gently along the column of Regina's throat, the touch intimate and personal, grounding both of them in this moment.

Regina smiled slowly as she processed the words that had been spoken to her and she found herself nodding. "Okay, I believe you. How could I ever doubt you?" Olive toned arms slid around the taller woman's neck and brought their mouths together, the teenager's red lipstick easily erasing any trace of the previous kiss. A soft sigh escaped from between them though neither took the time to contemplate which of them it originated from. They parted slowly, nuzzling one another sweetly before turning back towards the waiting trio.

"Well then. Emma may I speak to you? Now." Lily spoke, nodding her head towards the rear of the car and began making her way along the driveway.

Emma looked at Regina for approval to follow the other woman, receiving it in the form of a soft kiss and a smile. "I'll meet you by the door. I'm going to have Kat show Ruby the house."

The blonde nodded and returned the kiss before following the brunette to stand near the boot of the car, leaning her hip against it.

"So what, you date children now?" Lily questioned, her eyes trained further down the street to avoid staring at the blonde.

"She's not a child. She's seventeen and graduating high school this year. The legal age of consent is sixteen in Maine and in Massachusetts." Came the blunt reply, the fitness trainer had no desire to rehash the details of her love life with the woman who had single-handedly run her out of her hometown.

"So, she's an older child?" Lily turned her head to look at the woman out of the corner of her eye. "Regardless of the age of consent, do you really think getting involved with someone so young is a good idea?"

"Lily, I invited you here so I could surprise her not for you to bring up old shit and start issues. She's my everything. You had your shot. You blew it. You fucked with my heart before I will not let you fuck with my heart again. I love her, with everything that I am I love her. You kissing me doesn't change shit." Emma rolled her eyes though they remained firmly focused on the house in front of them, scanning occasionally along the pristine yard.

"You say that now but when she doesn't put out because she's scared, don't come back to me. I'm not on call for you or anyone else, no matter what you're smuggling in your pants." Brown eyes flicked down to examine the fitted jeans the blonde wore, searching for any sign of confirmation that Emma still had the prodigal addition.

"Lily, you can go home. I have no problem with performing by myself. Today is about Regina and I have no intention of spending it breaking up fights between you and Ruby and dodging your land mines." Emma pushed off the car and made her way along the walkway towards the Regina who had begun to make her way down the driveway when she noticed her lover's body language change.

"Fine, fine I'm done. I'll leave you and miss 'nice ass' to yourselves." Lily rolled her eyes and pushed off of the Bug, grimacing at the sight of the young brunette leaning in to kiss the blonde softly. "Happy birthday….princess" She shook her head and with a roll of her eyes began making her way back towards Main Street.

"I don't think I like her." The cheer captain said matter of factly as she watched the retreating figure.

"I don't either,but that's okay because we'll only see her for today and then she's gone." Emma squeezed her girlfriend's hand gently and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"For good?"

"For good. I promise."

Regina hugged the taller woman tightly, burying her head against her shoulder with a soft sigh, her voice quiet as she spoke. "I don't like getting that way, Emma. "

"What way, baby?" She eased the smaller woman back enough so that she could meet her eyes, her fingertips gently massaging the nape of the teen's neck.

"All possessive and scary. It's not fun. It's stressful." Regina sighed softly, looking up into concerned emerald eyes.

"Why is it stressful?" Emma tilted her head a bit, frowning at the idea that something she did had caused the younger woman stress.

"Because it makes my mind wander to places my mind shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?"

"It makes me think that you start to second guess the age difference and you want someone your own age." The words came out rushed and the tinge of panic in the brunette's voice was unmistakable.

"Regina…."

"And I know what your going to say. You'll never just leave me like that and that your heart belongs to me, but it doesn't help when people like her come around. Like yeah, I have exes too but they're all my age. I am forced to see them every day. You moved away from her. You don't have to see her everyday, but suddenly she's here and she wants to be all over you. That's scary." Brown eyes widened as they looked up into green ones, trying to convey all of the feelings that were threatening to pour out in a much more public display.

"Baby I know. What can I do to prove to you that you're all I need?" Emma moved both hands to cup the younger woman's cheeks, her eyes full of sincerity and determination to fix what she perceived to be an issue. Regina feeling this way was unacceptable, it was human, but it was not the way Emma wanted her to feel about their relationship.

"You don't have to prove something I already know." Regina sighed, touching Emma's cheek lightly and trying to force a soft smile, her fingertips trembling as they grazed over the smooth skin.

"Then what can I do to make you feel better?" The question came out in earnest, strong hands lightly squeezing her shoulders before sliding down to her waist.

"Never pull anything like that again." The younger woman stated simply, bringing the blonde down for a soft kiss, melting easily into her embrace as she murmured an additional request.

"Never stop kissing me like this."

 **A/N: We hope that you all enjoyed yourselves! Please leave us lots of lovely comments and reviews to let us know how you feel! Until next Saturday, loves!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright my loves! I'm so sorry for the late update today! It's been a little hectic with Stephie out of town at the moment. As promised, here is Chapter 8. We hope you enjoy!**

Emma pulled away from the kiss slowly, savoring the feel of the petite brunette pressed against her. She groaned and captured the already kiss swollen lips again, unable to help herself from taking one final taste before she stepped away.

"We should go inside before your sister comes looking for us. She may have, sort of, agreed to let us be together but I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if she found us making out."

The blonde smiled and brought an olive toned hand to her lips, brushing soft kisses over each knuckle. "Come on, birthday girl. Let's go get you ready for a party."

Regina smiled at the affectionate gesture before nodding. She laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and allowed herself to be led back up the pathway to the manor door. She noticed the older woman hesitate for a moment once she grasped the door handle, green eyes peering back at her.

"Should I knock? Is that weird?"

The brunette laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her lover's shoulder. "You don't have to knock. It's my house and I'm with you. Just walk in." She encouraged softly, smiling up at the other woman.

Emma hesitated for a moment longer before pushing the door open and stepping inside, closing it behind Regina once she too had crossed the threshold. Kathryn appeared in the foyer and raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"If you're going to suck face at least do it behind the bushes and clean off Regina's lipstick before you come inside." She plucked a tissue from the side table and stepped into the older blonde's personal space, removing any trace of red lipstick from her mouth.

The sound of approaching footsteps had the trio turning towards the noise just as Ruby came into view, a can of soda in her hand. Her eyes flicked between the three women before she nodded for Emma to come talk to her.

The blonde pressed a kiss to the teen's cheek before making her way to the other end of the living room. Regina turned to talk to Kathryn who promptly took her hand and drug her up the stairs to her bedroom. The cheer captain felt lucky she was able to keep her balance throughout the ordeal.

"Kat,what is going on? Why are you bringing me up here?"

The blonde closed the bedroom door behind her before facing her friend. "What the hell happened out there? Her ex? You don't find that the least bit suspicious that she comes to town and her ex just happens to be here? I've never seen Lily in this town in my life!" She rushed out, her cheeks tinted pink from exertion.

"She doesn't live in Storybrooke. Emma called her."

"Emma _called_ her?! Why the fuck do you not find it suspicious that she called the woman she claims ruined her life?"

"Emma called her because Lily used to be in a band with her and Ruby when they were our age. She didn't know Lily was going to do all of that stuff. She's not like that, Kat."

"Look, I don't know, Gina. I get a bad feeling about all of this. I mean, I like Ruby, she seems cool and she's kind of hot, but I'm starting to think dating an older woman isn't a great idea."

"Kat. It's my birthday. You really want to do this now?" Regina stared at her friend in disbelief, of all days to suddenly have a change of heart about something, now was most definitely not it.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just freaked out, I guess. That got really intense." The blonde admitted, fixing her hair and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yea, it was really intense, huh?" The brunette took a seat next to her friend and sighed. "I knew things with Emma wouldn't be easy like they would if I dated someone my own age. That's what I signed up for, I want her, no matter what. Can you please just be happy for me?"

Kat looked over at her long time friend, noting the happiness that seemed to be radiating off of the other girl like a palpable force. "Yea, of course I can. I want you to be happy more than anything, Gina."

The two girls leaned forward, hugging each other tightly before the blonde suddenly got up.

"We have an outfit to pick and a party to get to." She pulled her friend to her feet and the two made a beeline for her closet to locate the perfect ensemble for the night's events. Twenty minutes of searching and debating found Regina admiring the simple, yet classy, purple cocktail dress she had bought a few weeks ago. She slipped on stunning black heels and sat down to do her makeup. She took her time to emphasize the smokey look around her eyes and apply just the right amount of lipstick.

"What do you think, Kat? Think Emma will like it?"

"Like it? Hell, if that girl doesn't trip over her own tongue, I'll be impressed." The blonde giggled, fixing her friend's dark locks into an simple updo, leaving several strands hanging to frame her face. "There, all finished. You look like hell on heels or sex on heels, as the case may be."

The brunette laughed, shaking her head a little as she got up and helped Kat put on the earrings she had chosen before slipping the new bracelet Emma got her onto her wrist, noting that it complimented her dress perfectly. She looked over at her best friend and smiled.

"I'm seventeen, Kat. Do you think daddy would be proud of me?"

The words were said with a smile but there was so much weight behind them. Kat knew the guilt that the other woman carried regarding her parents' death. She crossed the room and drew the petite woman into her arms.

"He would be blown away by the woman you've become, Gina. I know he would. He loved you so much. What happened couldn't have been prevented. You know that, sweetie." She ran her fingers gently along the brunette's back to calm her.

"They were coming to see me. I was the reason they were in that intersection….."

 **A/N: Please don't hate me! Stephie and I agreed that we would put a little cliffhanger about Regina's parents in here for you. It will be explored in future chapters. Next week: Regina's party!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! We are so so sorry that we did not post this chapter up yesterday! Life got crazy and we completely forgot! So, here we go! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Hey. It's okay. Breath, Gina. What happened that night was not your fault." Kathryn spoke the words slowly, as she had countless times before. "They were coming to see you, but that doesn't mean it was your fault. There are at least six different routes they could have taken. No one could have known what was going to happen. Today is about your birthday, okay? Everything else can wait. The past can wait another day." She squeezed Regina's hands gently, looking at her sincerely.

"You're right. It can wait another day." Regina said taking a deep breath and feeling the sadness wash out of her. It had gotten easier to talk about over the years, but the twinge of pain in her chest never seemed to fade. She checked her makeup in the mirror to make sure she hadn't smudged anything.

"Now let's go down stairs and get this party started." Kathryn smiled and took her friends hands interlocking their fingers as they made their way out of the room, she adjusted Regina's dress before nodding in approval.

"Let's go" She smiled, squeezing Kat's hand and following her down the stairs slowly. Brown eyes widened in awe as she rounded the corner to the living room. Purple and silver streamers were hung from the ceiling in twisting, looping patterns. Balloons in shades of violet, lavender and lilac were lining the ceiling of the living room, metallic silver hearts hanging from each one and catching the light. Her eyes traveled further around the room to find the tables covered in simple purple table cloths with silver trim, one table laden with gifts in all sizes and wrappings, another hosting snacks and drinks.

"Holy shit! You did this?" Regina turned to look at the blonde in disbelief.

"Well not really." Kathryn nodded towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"We did!" Regina's cheer team chorused as they came made their way into the decorated area from the kitchen entry. "Surprise!"

"Oh my god guys! Hi!" she smiled as she walked around the room hugging each girl individually,her face hurting from how hard she was smiling.

"You look amazing Regina. I love that dress!" Mary Margaret smiled and hugged the taller girl, her hair pulled back from her face to look slightly more classy than her normal pigtails.

"Thanks MM. You look really nice." The brunette smiled back, taking in the floral print dress that the other cheerleader had opted to wear. She would give her credit for the fact that this particular print wasn't an obnoxious color and the pattern was decently cute.

"I'm really excited to be here. I love hanging out with you guys." Mary Margaret chirped happily, making Regina feel a twinge of guilt for being so hard on her in the past.

Mary Margaret was the youngest girl on the cheer team. She was only a freshman while Regina was approaching the end of her senior year. Mary Margaret had always been peppy and excited about almost everything, which made her a great cheerleader but sometimes her excitement was a little annoying. It had taken the other girls some time to warm up to her and fully accept the raven haired girl as a part of the team.

"We love hanging out with you Mary Margaret" Regina gave the younger girl a quick hug before looking over to Killian in surprise. She hadn't expected to see him here, today of all days.

Now they had an interesting relationship. He wasn't quite her friend but she didn't completely hate him. He was the boyfriend of one of Regina's cheerleaders so he often came to games and things like that. The conversation between the two had been minimized to primarily compliments from the Irish native and witty comebacks from the cheer captain.

"Hey Kill"

"Happy birthday,Gina."

"Thanks" She said awkwardly looking around for the brunette that was usually glued to the soccer player. "Is Lacey here with you?" She inquired curiously.

"She's got the flu, unfortunately, but she wants to play in next week's game so she's staying home from the party. She sent me to make sure you got her gift, though." He responded with a grimace at the thought of his girlfriend being sick. When Killian had first arrived at the school as a transfer all the way from a school in Ireland, he was immediately pegged as an average, albeit good looking, jock with an ego. While all of these things were true, no one at the school could deny his feelings for the sassy brunette who had claimed him, publicly, at a football game last year after their second date. She had made the announcement by kissing the soccer star mid field after the Storybrooke Lions had won against their rival team, the Camelot Knights

"Oh, I hope she feels better. I'll text her later tonight. Thanks for helping set up." She gave him a quick smile and made her way towards some of the other members of her squad.

She found her way into the dining room where the dinner table and chairs had been moved and put somewhere else, the same purple and silver streamers continuing the party theme. In place of the dining table was a makeshift stage and a few speakers along with instruments set up along the wall.

"Wait, what's this?" Regina asked Kathryn as she appeared beside her. "I don't remember anyone saying anything about a band or a dance floor."

"This is your surprise for later." The blonde replied, her eyes trained on the leggy brunette across the room who was busy attaching wires to a sound board.

"Surprise? I thought the party was the surprise, sort of." She pulled Kathryn to face her. "Focus, Kat."

"Yep. It's a surprise."

"Is it a surprise I'll most likely enjoy?"

"I mean, I would hope so, it involves your girlfriend"

"Emma?"

"What other girlfriend do you have?" Kathryn asked, chuckling and turning the cheer captain towards the blonde in question who had just emerged from outside, still clad in jeans and a tank top.

"Yeah, baby who else is there?" Emma asked with a smirk, leaning down to kiss the younger woman's cheek.

"No one, silly" Regina giggled and leaned up to kiss the older woman properly, humming. "I don't think you're supposed to see me before the big reveal."

"Baby, it's your birthday not our wedding day. I don't think the rules apply here."

"Same difference. Go get changed." Regina smiled and pushed her towards the downstairs bathroom.

"What if I wanna look like this for the party?" The blonde grinned, turning in a circle to show off her current attire.

"That's not happening. We have to match and be cute." Regina stated matter of factly, waving her towards the room again.

"We have to be cute?" Emma chuckled, tilting her head. "You're already cute, so I guess that just leaves me, huh?"

"Yes it's my birthday. I wanna post pictures of us so we need to match and be cute. Now go change."

"Alright baby, anything you want." Emma conceded with a smile, stealing one more kiss before grabbing a garment bag that was hanging nearby and making her way towards the indicated bathroom.

"Hurry up, though. I want you to meet everyone." Regina called after her, admiring her girlfriend's physique as she walked.

"Alright alright, miss bossy" The older woman chuckled and closed the bathroom door behind her. She stripped down to her briefs and sports bra quickly, using one of the washcloths that Kathryn had set out for her to wash her face and arms of any sweat that lingered from setting up. She brushed out her hair into a sleek ponytail and added a bit of hairspray to keep any loose strands under control. Once she was satisfied she undid the garment bag and began removing her outfit for the day.

Regina's heels clicked against the floor as she made rounds through the living room, entertaining herself with her cheer team and greeting new people as they arrived. Her eyes continuing to glance towards the hallway to see if she could catch a glimpse of her girlfriend.

The sound of a few of her girls gasping alerted her to a new arrival and she turned to find Emma adjusting her collar as she stood in the doorway between the dining room and the living room. Brown eyes traveled the length of her girlfriend's body to take in the ensemble. The blonde was clad in a form fitting black suit, a crisp white shirt visible between the lapels of her jacket. A skinny purple tie completed the outfit and Regina found herself beaming at how thoughtful it was for Emma to wear something so nice for her.

She made her way across the room to the older woman and gently adjusted her tie. Her lips curving up in a smile.

"You look better in a suit than I imagined."

"I don't look half as good as you."

The blonde smiled and found herself surprised when the younger woman leaned up to kiss her, the rest of the room forgotten as they shared a moment together. The gasps and murmurs were enough to remind them that they were not, in fact, alone.

 **A/N: Review and subscribe! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, Regals and Ducklings! Here is Chapter 10 coming in just under the wire! I do apologize, work schedules are a bit of a pain! Enjoy!**

Regina kept hold of Emma's hand as they made their way around to each of the guests, the smile on the brunette's face was enough for the older woman to accept being toted around like a show pony. She smiled at each of her girlfriend's friends, making small talk and answering questions when they were asked.

She wanted today to be perfect for the brunette and she certainly didn't want to be the one to put her foot in her mouth when asked a question about how they met. They had stuck close to the truth but with a little adjustment: they had met online on a social media site.

Zelena had returned home shortly after the party began, having picked up the cake and Regina's gift to add to the already teetering mountain. She had arrived in time to see the very public display of affection between her sister and her former classmate, the latter of which didn't even have the decency to look ashamed for putting on such a spectacle. The redhead opted not to start a fight and instead disappeared into the kitchen to make sure that there were enough snacks and drinks for all of the party guests.

Kathryn approached the stage and grabbed the microphone, wavering a but from being slightly intoxicated from the open bottle of wine Zelena had left in the fridge from earlier. It wouldn't be the first or the last time that she and Regina had snuck into the redhead's liquor cabinet

"Okay, first thing's first: Happy birthday to my soulmate, Regina. Seventeen years down and so many more to go. I love you so much. You're crazy and amazing and I love you. We've been through everything together and our lives are barely starting. We still have graduation, college and so many road trips ahead of us! Holy shit, I'm feeling things, right now. Does that mean I'm gonna cry?" She looked away and composed herself, fixing a bit of her lipstick. "Okay, I need to get off this thing. Happy birthday, beautiful." She stepped down off the stage with a little help from Ruby who kept her steady. The blonde hugged her best friend tightly and murmured against her neck "I feel really nauseous and I'm kind of into Ruby right now."

Regina chuckled softly and hugged back, rubbing her hand up and down the other woman's back. "I think you should have some water and hope that Zelena doesn't kill you when she gets home."

Mary Margaret walked prominently up to the stage,index card in her hand,clearly having prepared herself for this moment. "Ahem" she clears her throat "Hello. I'd just like to wish Regina a happy birthday. I know I'm only a freshman and you guys don't like me all that much, but I really do look up to you, Regina. I mean, you're everything I aspire to be. You're confident, beautiful, smart and the captain of our team. I just wish I had all of that, but since I don't, I'm glad that I get to be a part of such an important time in your life. So, thank you for that and have a happy birthday." Mary Margaret stacked her cards up against each other before carefully stepping off the stage, smiling at the smattering of applause she got for the touching, if a bit awkward, speech.

"Thank you MM that means the world, but yes we do like you." Regina hugged her tightly, smiling at her. The younger woman wasn't all bad. A little energetic and too peppy most of the time, but she was tolerable.

Killian awkwardly approached the stage, scratching the back of his neck as he looked around.

"Um okay. So, I don't know Regina all that well, but my girlfriend, Lacey, does. So, here it goes." He picked up the neatly written letter and started to read it. "Dear Regina, wow you're seventeen already. I remember when you were fourteen and we hated each other. We swore that the other was out of our lives for good, but look at us now. You're leading us to yet another victory this year and you're still doing it gracefully. Happy seventeenth birthday, you gorgeous monster." Killian waved before walking off the stage, smiling awkwardly at the brunette in question.

Zelena approached the stage with a box in hand. "Fuck. I didn't think this would be as hard as it is. Seventeen. Wow. You've been my sister for seventeen years and I've only known you for a few of them. Yet I already love you so much. We all know why celebrating our birthdays and holidays are so hard, but it's only gonna get better from here. You're almost an adult and I know that means you'll only move on to bigger and better things, but tonight is about you and the things you have done over this past year. Which brings me to my next statement." She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Mom and dad had left their wedding rings to us in their will. I don't deserve them. They don't mean as much to me as they will to you. So, I had mom's ring engraved with her name and dad's with his." She stepped down from the stage and handed her crying sister a package before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Her own eyes began to well with tears as she hugged her close. "I love you. Alright? And they loved you even more. Don't cry because you're sad. Cry because you know they're proud." Zelena smiled and nodded at Emma before walking quickly off, wiping carefully at her tears to avoid smudging her makeup.

Most people didn't know what was so different about the kind of sisters that Regina and Zelena. Most people didn't know that they hadn't always been sister. Cora had originally married a man named Jonathan long before Regina was conceived. They had been happy for a time, living contently with their beautiful daughter, but as time went by and the months turned into years, Cora realized that she was meant for so much more than to simply be a stay at home mom. She was meant for more than catering to a man who barely did his own job. So she left. She took everything that she had and everything that she was and left him. In doing so, she also leaving Zelena. She didn't think that it would be forever, only temporary. She knew that she was leaving Jonathan forever, but she didn't know that she would be leaving Zelena that way. She kept in touch, calling her on the weekends and on holidays to make sure she was taken care of. She sent gifts and cards for each birthday and holiday.

After some time Zelena's calls became more desperate. The simple "Hi Mommy, how was your day?" turned into "Mommy, help me! Daddy's yelling again." Time after time, Zelena had called her screaming and crying asking her when she was coming back and when she could leave. Cora couldn't handle it, she couldn't leave her eldest child in such a situation.. She had come and gotten her baby, in the middle of the night, with her youngest in tow. Only her baby wasn't a baby anymore. The 3 year old girl she had left was now 12 and turning 13. She had missed important years in her life and felt the pain of missing them everyday, but things could only go up from where they were for Zelena. After she had been reunited with her mother, Zelena had a new family. She had a mother who was ready to love and to keep her and new father who knew the responsibility of holding the title of dad. Plus, she had a baby sister that she was still trying to figure out. Somehow this helped. This made it okay for her to sleep alone at night. This made it easy for her to go to school by herself. When Cora and Henry had passed away it wasn't as hard because she hadn't had a deep rooted connection with Henry. It still hurt when he died and she had still cried at his gravesite, but with Cora it was like a knife to the heart. She had just lost the woman who she had only gotten back a few years ago.

Emma held Regina close to her, rubbing up and down her arms as she cried into her shoulder. Emma wasn't one to push. Especially when it came to the subject of Regina's parents. She knew it was a sensitive topic for Regina to talk about. So she didn't want to rush it.

She took a step back from her girlfriend and took off the silver chain she wore around her neck. "May I see them?" She held her hand out for the rings in which Regina nodded and handed her the package. Emma took out both rings and strung them along the skinny silver necklace before generally turning Regina around and lifting her hair up. She gently kissed Regina's shoulder and fastened the necklace around her neck. "Beautiful" she smiled and led Regina to a mirror. "Now, you can have them with you, always, until you're ready to use them." She rested her hands on the younger woman's waist, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

"This is all so wonderful, Emma." The brunette turned to look up at her girlfriend, wiping away the last few tears. "I haven't been this happy on my birthday since they died. Thank you for coming to see me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything." The older woman leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Besides, I still have one more gift for you." She led her towards the stage and let go of her hand once they were at the front. "Stay here." The blonde lifted her fingers to her mouth and whistled for Ruby, the leggy brunette appearing from the kitchen a moment later.

"Is it time, Em?"

"Yeah, it's time. Let's get this show on the road." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the stage and shrugged off her suit jacket. She settled it neatly over the back of a nearby chair to make sure it stayed clean, smoothing down her tie before picking up her guitar from beside the stage and slipping the strap around her shoulders.

She helped Ruby up onto the stage before following her up, letting the brunette get settled behind the drums off to the right of her while she made sure that the microphone was at the right height, smiling at the wide eyed birthday girl who was watching her every move.

"Alright, everyone. So, um, most of you have met me already. I'm Emma. I'm Regina's girlfriend. I wanted to do something special for her so I figured what better way to tell her how I feel than to do it through song, right?" The partygoers clapped and whistled in encouragement. "Now, you'll have to forgive us, we are one band member short but…"

"You're not a member short." A voice spoke up from the far side of the room, every set of eyes turning to the brunette now making her way through the crowd. Lily shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto the floor at the edge of the stage. She pulled herself up onto the raised platform and within moments had her guitar set up, looking over at the blonde who was watching her intently. "Oh, don't look at me that way. It's just a few songs, right? Let's just play. Everything else can wait."

Emma nodded a bit and glanced at Ruby before her fingers began moving slowly over the strings of her guitar. She shot a reassuring smile to the brunette standing directly in front of her, mouthing 'It's okay.'. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and beginning her serenade.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

The blonde smiled at the look of awe blossoming across her girlfriend's face. She had heard her sing before, but never with other instruments or so up close.

" _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am"_

Kathryn and Mary Margaret moved to join Regina in front of the stage, the blonde squeezing her arm lightly and whispering. "She's good. Really good. You're kind of drooling."

Regina shushed her friend quietly, eyes still focused on the blonde in front of her. She had never been given something so personal as a song written just for her. She wanted to remember every moment of this.

" _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh"_

The music slowly tapered off, Regina rushing to the edge of the stage the moment it was over. The blonde leaned down and helped her up, pulling her close.

"Did you like it?" She asked hopefully, green eyes shining brightly as she worried her lip between her teeth. She could tell by the look of complete adoration on the teenager's face that the answer was a resounding 'yes', but she still wanted to be sure.

"Emma, I loved it. That was one of the best presents I've ever gotten." The younger woman leaned up on her toes to kiss the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. "This has been the best birthday I've had in years…." Brown eyes looked up into green ones and a soft blush crept across olive cheeks. Regina lowered her voice so that only Emma could hear her. "I'm hoping that it could still get better once we're alone."

 **A/N: We thought it would be nice to leave you with a juicy little cliff hanger! Next week can't come fast enough, huh?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Regals and Ducklings! We're back with a new chapter! This one has a little bit more focus on our least favorite brunette and her time spent with our Emma. There's lots of music and some kissing.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Animals_** **is owned by Nickleback and** ** _Six Feet Under_** **is owned by Billie Eilish.**

Zelena rolled her eyes as she crossed the floor from her spot in the back up to where her doe eyed sister and Emma stood. "Wow, Swan, clearly you haven't lost one talent yet."

"If that's your form of saying 'that was amazing', then thank you, Zelena." Emma chuckled, running her fingers along Regina's spine as the brunette leaned into her embrace.

"I'll thank you later. Why don't you play for Regina like you used to play? I'm sure she'd love it." The redhead grinned mischievously. She knew full well the type of music the blonde played in high school and it was not even in the same wheelhouse as the songs currently housed in her sister's phone.

"Zelena, that's really not necessary. I don't think Regina wants to hear that kind of music."

"What are you, scared?" Zelena raised a brow in a silent challenge, goading had always been the best and easiest way to get the other woman to do what she wanted, even as teenagers.

"Not in the slightest." Green eyes narrowed at the implication and she gave Regina a light squeeze.

"Then play, Swan. Show me what you've got."

Emma took a deep breath, centering herself before leaning down to kiss Regina, allowing it to linger until she heard the growl rising in the redhead's throat behind her. "Duty calls, baby girl. "

She made her way towards the stage, rolling up the sleeves of her white button up shirt, exposing her defined forearms.

"Lilly, Red. Let's go. Play Animal." She ordered, picking up her guitar and slinging it across her chest. She smirked as she noticed the gobsmacked look on Zelena's face at realizing what song the blonde intended to play at her little sister's birthday party.

Slender fingers began running over the strings of the guitar, Ruby falling into beat with the drums. The beat was heavy and much different than the sweet serenade that had been played minutes before. Emma leaned towards the mic a bit and opened her mouth, the voice that came out was harsher, more confident and cocky than it had been before.

' _I, I'm driving black on black_

 _Just got my license back_

 _I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

 _I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride'_

The blonde nodded slightly towards Lilly as she sang, the song had originally been written for her after all.

' _Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

 _I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

 _I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run'_

The brunette threw her head back and laughed a bit, the sound drowned out by the beat of the music. Regina moving closer to the stage as she listened to the song.

' _Your mom don't know that you were missing_

 _She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you_

 _That I've been kissing_

 _Screamin'_

 _No, we're never gonna quit_

 _Ain't nothing wrong with it_

 _Just acting like we're animals_

 _No, no matter where we go_

 _'Cause everybody knows_

 _We're just a couple of animals'_

Brown eyes watched with fascination as her girlfriend's fingers flew over the guitar strings,like it was second nature. The words to the song becoming more provocative and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. The brief thought forming that perhaps Emma had written this song for the other brunette in her youth. The unwanted notion was shaken off quickly and she returned her focus to the stage.

' _You're beside me on the seat_

 _Got your hand between my knees_

 _And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

 _It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

 _But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

 _By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

 _I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

 _'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

 _It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch'_

Regina's eyes widened at how exposing the lyrics were, the content being discussed with such words. She looked over at Kathryn who was swaying and moving to the music, completely unbothered by the content of the song.

Emma's voice lowered a bit as if telling a secret, her eyes flicking to Lilly as she recalled the incident that this particular song was based around.

' _We were parked out by the tracks_

 _We're sitting in the back_

 _And we just started getting busy_

 _When she whispered what was that_

 _The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

 _And that was when she started screamin'_

 _That's my dad outside the car_

 _Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

 _Must have wound up on the floor while_

 _We were switching our positions_

 _I guess they knew that she was missing_

 _As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing'_

Regina gasped, covering her mouth in shock, not only at the song lyrics but at the fact that her girlfriend was very clearly singing about an escapade she had shared with her ex girlfriend. She found herself slightly disturbed that she enjoyed the song so much, a dark blush rising in her cheeks as the music ended, all three musicians panting, a light sheen of sweat visible on each of them.

The blonde stepped off the stage and smiled a bit awkwardly at her girlfriend. She knew the song wasn't the best idea but it was the easiest way to get back at Zelena for trying to cause drama. She reached out and stroked Regina's cheek, pulling her closer with her other hand. She nuzzled the brunette's neck and murmured softly.

"She's nothing to me. It was just a song that was written a long, long time ago. I promise." She stepped back just enough to meet brown eyes hopefully. The cheerleader smiled softly, ducking her head shyly at being caught.

"I know. I believe you. I just didn't know you wrote music….like that." She toyed with the lapel of the blonde's shirt, looking up at her. "I've only ever heard the sweet, romantic songs you've written. Can I hear more like this? I like it."

"Anytime you want, baby girl. All you have to do is ask." The fitness trainer grinned, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before looking around and spotting Lilly making her way towards the front door. "I need to go take care of something, okay? I'll be back soon." She swooped down for one more kiss before making her way through the party guests, pausing to nod and smile or thank someone or another.

She closed the front door behind her as she stepped outside, the brunette she had followed sitting on the front step.

"I think it's about time we had some closure, don't you?" The blonde lowered herself to the step slowly, keeping a bit of distance between them. "I have something I want you to hear."

The brunette nodded a bit, turning so she could lean against one of the columns that bordered the porch. "I'm guessing it's not to tell me that you want to reenact that night with your girlfriend in the role of my father?" She mused, taking a slow drag of the cigarette held between her fingers.

"No, it's not." Emma smiles wryly, settling her guitar on her thigh. "It's about us. About our past. Just listen. I need you to hear this." She began playing softly, the sound of the music melancholy in comparison to anything she had played that day.

Regina opened the door slightly, just enough to peek through the crack to see the duo on her porch. It wasn't that she didn't trust Emma, she did. It was the brunette she didn't trust. She frowned a little as the blonde began to play. She was playing her ex a song? Why would she do that?

Emma cleared her throat, opening her mouth and began to sing. Her voice came out haunting and beautiful, full of sadness and regret for a love lost.

' _Help, I lost myself again_

 _But I remember you_

 _Don't come back, it won't end well_

 _But I wish you'd tell me too_

 _Our love is six feet under_

 _I can't help but wonder_

 _If our grave was watered by the rain_

 _Would roses bloom?_

 _Could roses bloom_

 _Again?'_

Lilly frowned a bit, lowering her cigarette from her lips as she watched the woman in front of her play. She had known that she hurt the blonde, she would have been a fool not to know. Hearing the words laid out for her, the finality to them that cemented that there was no going back for them. There was no try again, no do over.

' _Retrace my lips_

 _Erase your touch_

 _It's all too much for me_

 _Blow away_

 _Like smoke in air_

 _How can you die carelessly?_

 _Our love is six feet under_

 _I can't help but wonder_

 _If our grave was watered by the rain_

 _Would roses bloom?_

 _Could roses bloom?'_

Green eyes lifted to meet brown as the words fell from her lips, words held onto for so many years which were finally being set free. The tightness in her chest was eased only by the knowledge that once this was done, they could move on with their lives. Her fingers moved slowly over the strings, drawing out the soft music as she ended the song.

' _Six feet under_

 _I can't help but wonder_

 _If our grave was watered by the rain_

 _Bloom_

 _Bloom_

 _Again_

 _Help, I lost myself again_

 _But I remember you'_

Emma closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the column she was leaning against, taking a slow breath to keep the tears at bay. This was a moment years in the making. It was bittersweet, almost painful to rip the bandaid off of such an old wound. Somehow, part of her felt free. It was as if invisible chains had fallen away from her body with the final note, the burden no longer hers to bear.

Lilly, for her part, had the decency to look remorseful for her past actions, lowering her eyes to the ground and running her fingers through her hair slowly. The silence stretching between them was almost suffocating, filled with tension, sadness and years of hurt. There was no comfort. No trust. No joy between them anymore.

Regina closed the door to the house slowly, silently and stepped away. She moved up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she tried to figure out what to make of the scene she had just witnessed.

Emma still cared for her, even if she didn't want to admit it, a part of the blonde would always belong to the other woman.

 **A/N: Don't worry, loves. The breakup will be explained in full detail in our next chapter or two when Emma and Regina have a heart to heart. We will also be getting closer to their first real night together. Fingers crossed they don't get caught!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright my loves! Thank you so, so much for all of your love and patience! Here is the first of the 2 chapters we will be uploading between today and tomorrow. The beginning is a little intense, but the ending will be worth it! Enjoy!**

Regina was still sitting on her bed, her hands clasped in her lap, when Emma found her twenty minutes later. She had taken the time to think about her relationship with the blonde and what their future could look like. She loved Emma more than anything, more than she had ever loved anyone beyond her family. She looked up at the older woman as she stepped into the room and gave a soft smile.

"I told Kat I would be down in a few minutes."

"I know, You told her that fifteen minutes ago. I got worried." Emma stated softly, crossing the room to sit beside the brunette, reaching out a hand to touch Regina's. "Something is wrong, I can tell."

The cheer captain contemplated lying and simply telling the other woman that she was fine, but she didn't want to be dishonest with her girlfriend. "I….I saw you and Lily. Outside, on the porch. I heard you play for her. That song was…." She struggled to find the correct word. It has been a beautiful song but the message within the words had been painful to hear.

"It was closure." Emma supplied softly "Nothing more. It was my way of telling her that….that we're never going to be together the way that we were when we were younger. It wasn't healthy, for either of us." She squeezed the hand held in her own gently, rubbing her thumb back and forth of the lightly tanned skin.

"Do you ever miss her?"

"I did, for a while. I missed the good parts of being with her. I missed her laugh and her music collection. I missed this old vintage car she used to drive."

"Oh….Emma, if...if you wanted…"

"I don't." The blonde stopped her gently, turning her face so that brown eyes met green. "I don't want that. I don't want her. I missed her, past tense. I missed the things I thought I loved about her, but all the things I thought I loved were overshadowed by the things that made our relationship terrible. The fighting. The yelling. The bruises. None of it was worth the few happy memories that I have of us together."

The brunette stared at her for several long minutes as she processed the information that had just been given to her. Emma didn't want Lily. She didn't love Lily like she loved Regina.

"Why did you break up? Why did you leave her here?" The questions had been nagging at Regina since the older brunette had shown up earlier in the day. Finding out that Emma had not only loved this woman, but that she had been the reason that the blonde had fled the small town and never looked back was concerning and curious to the younger woman.

Emma frowned a little, the deep line on her forehead becoming prominent as the skin pinched together. She looked down at their clasped hands and let out a slow breath. She wasn't going to keep secrets from Regina. This was a conversation that they needed to have anyways.

"I was born...differently. It's part of why it was so hard for me to find a foster home that was willing to keep me once they found out. There are a lot of different terms for people who are born like I was, but I guess I'll just explain it as simply as I can." She took a deep breath and blew the air out slowly. "I was born with a penis. I don't know for certain or not if that was why I ended up in the system because I wasn't left with a note or anything." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the silent brunette, continuing her story before the younger woman could finish processing.

"I was left off the interstate here in Maine when I was a few days old, just outside the town actually. I was left wrapped in a blanket with my name on it and a onesie with a swan on it. No one ever came forward to claim me so I went into the system. I ended up in Storybrooke when I was fourteen because I got placed with a family. They tried their best to be okay with my….issue. Eventually they decided to move states for the husband's job and they told my case worker they didn't want to take me with them. They told me it was because I had friends here, but they just didn't want their kids to be embarrassed anymore." The blonde shrugged a little, the details of her early life still bothered her but she had gotten very good at hiding it as she got older. She looked over at Regina who was now watching her intensely, the brunette nodded for her to continue and squeezed her hand. This was just as difficult for Emma to open up about as Regina's parents were for her, she had to be patient.

The blonde nodded and gave a faint smile before continuing, "So, my case worker came to get me, told me that they were having trouble finding me a new family. They wanted to send me to a group home in Minnesota who was willing to take me." She licked her lips and sighed "Ruby showed up as I was getting into the car and stood in front of it, yelling at the caseworker that she couldn't take me. She told her that wasn't fair to the people in town who cared about me. Her granny…" Emma let out a laugh at the memory "Granny showed up and told my case worker that she must have lost her damn mind if she thought I was leaving this town." She shook her head a little and did her best imitation of the older woman "Where the hell do you think you're taking that girl. You can't just yank her out of school because some weasel shits can't handle a teenager who's a little different. Emma, get out of that car. You're coming home with Ruby and I. Enough of this government nonsense. Go on, girl, get moving. Get your things. Lady, you tell whoever you need to that you found that girl a family right here in Storybrooke and she's not going anywhere. You hear me?" Regina couldn't help but giggle at the impression of the kind, but gruff woman who ran the diner.

"She took you in? Just like that?" She squeezed Emma's hands softly, wanting the woman to feel comfortable continuing the story.

"Yeah, just like that. Granny didn't think twice about taking me home, feeding me, clothing me. She showed me that I could be more than a few labels that the world used to classify me. So, I stayed and went to highschool with Ruby. No one at the school knew about my condition. I didn't think it was important unless I got involved with someone, you know?" She shrugged a little "So, I didn't tell anyone except Ruby and she wasn't put off by it. She asked a lot of questions but most of them were just logistic like if I can get someone pregnant and stuff like that."

"Can you? Get someone pregnant?" Regina asked softly, her eyes lowering to Emma's lap momentarily as she thought about the idea that hidden beneath the fabric was something she had never seen up close before.

"Technically, yes, I can, but it would take a while. I would have to have sex a lot and not use any protection. It's not very potent, I don't think. I honestly don't know a lot about that part of my condition. I never thought I would find someone that was accepting of it beyond a few nights of sex so it never seemed important."

Regina nodded in understanding and kissed the back of Emma's hand. "What happened with Lily in high school?"

"Right, the point of my story. Well, I met Lily when I cut class one day. She was smoking weed behind the gym and asked if I wanted to hang out for a while. So, I figured it couldn't hurt. We hung out and Granny was furious when I got home because the school called. I started hanging out with Lily on weekends and after school some days. Then we decided to start a band when she found out I played guitar. Ruby was on board even though she didn't really like Lily, that feeling still stands if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, it was just a little bit obvious. She hides it so well." The brunette giggled, shaking her head as she recalled the leggy brunette glowering at the aforementioned woman outside of her house a few hours prior.

"Well, for good reason. Lily was a terrible influence. I started skipping class, missing curfew, got picked up for shoplifting a time or two. Granny was at the end of her rope with me, said the only thing I hadn't done was get some poor girl knocked up. When we started dating I was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She got red in the face and her hands balled up in little fists. She asked if I had lost all of my sense." Emma sobered as she thought of the next part of the story. "We dated for a while, almost a year before I finally decided it was time that she knew the truth about me. Lily was always more of a taker than a giver so she never questioned why I was perfectly happy to touch her but never let her reciprocate beyond kissing."

"You slept with her? When you were younger?"

"I did. I decided….I thought" She corrected herself carefully "That she loved me. That she would understand. So, I told her about my secret and I showed her. She seemed fine with it and we…." Green eyes flickered over the look at the younger woman "Yeah. So, that happened and everything was great for a while. We did it a few times, different ways and what not. She seemed so excited to love all of me. Then I started to hear the whispers when I went to school. I noticed the stares and the laughter." Emma lowered her head and closed her eyes against the painful memories. "She had told everyone. The entire school knew. There was writing on my locker. I got cornered in the locker room and humiliated. I got in fights because of it, nearly got myself expelled. Granny went to her house and laid into her parents about the kind of child that they raised, that they would teach their child it was okay to do something like that to another person." She shook her head and sighed, wiping her face. "Ruby stood by me, she ended up getting into fights in my defense. We managed to make it until graduation day. I got my diploma and I hugged Ruby and Granny, I thanked them for giving me a home and a family. Then I got into my car, still wearing my cap and gown, and I left. I left Lily standing on the side of the road outside the football stadium watching my car drive away. I promised myself I would never come back. I would never have to face the people in this town again, but here I am." She finished softly, looking at her girlfriend to see brown eyes ablaze with anger.

"She told the entire school? She shared a personal, very private secret with other people for fun?" She spat the word fun like it left a foul taste in her mouth, pushing herself up off the bed so she could pace. She knew that Emma had been hurt, the blonde had alluded to it more than once during their conversations and phone calls. She never could have imagined though that it was this bad. That someone could have hurt the woman in such a way.

"Regina, does it bother you?"

"What?" The younger woman stopped pacing to face Emma. "What? That you have a penis? No, it doesn't bother me. Your physical appearance doesn't make you the person I love. Your thoughts, opinions, and the way you treat me makes you the person I love. What's inside you is a hundred times more important to me than what's on the outside." She moved closer and stood between Emma's legs, lowering her mouth to the blonde's softly, her fingers splaying across pale cheeks. "I love you for who you are, Emma Swan. What's between your legs doesn't change what's in your heart."

Green eyes looked up at the young Latina in surprise, her hands lightly resting on slender hips. No one had ever said those kinds of words with such conviction. She had always felt that people said it didn't bother them out of obligation. Regina….Regina was saying them out of love, out of devotion.

"How did I find you, Regina Mills?" The words are whispered softly into the space between them. "How am I so lucky to have you look at me like this?"

"I found you, Emma Swan, and I'm so glad that I did." The younger woman rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, enjoying the closeness of the moment. "I look at you this way because you've earned it. You've been honest with me. Which means I have something that I need to tell you too." She stroked her fingers along pale cheeks slowly. "Emma, I'm a virgin. I've never….I haven't been with anyone."

Emma looked up at the petite brunette, lips parted in surprise, as she digested this news. "You're a virgin? So, you've never…..I….I might be your first?" This was entirely uncharted territory for the blonde. She had been with a number of women over the years since leaving the sleepy little town, but none of them had been anywhere close to virginal and the majority had been one night stands, at best.

"I've never been with anyone. Ever. You will be my first." She smiles shyly, a light pink tint blooming on her cheeks. "I'm not afraid anymore, Emma. I want it to be you." The words were spoken with such conviction that the blonde's jaw dropped open in surprise.

The fitness trainer nodded slowly, still processing the admission for what it was: an admission of trust and love. She nodded slowly and leaned up to kiss the younger woman again. It was gentle and unrushed, a simple way to express her feelings without words. Regina pulled away slowly after a few moments, her cheeks tinted pink as she bit her lip.

"Emma, can I see it, please?" Brown eyes looked up her with such care and hope that the older woman found herself deciding that it couldn't hurt anything to show her. There was no intention to pressure the young brunette into anything more than what they had right now.

The blonde nodded slowly and eased the younger woman away so that she could undo her pants. She scooted back on the bed and glanced up at the chocolate gaze that was trained on her.

"Okay, um….Just don't scream or anything, okay?" She mumbled softly.

Regina nodded before a thought occurred to her. "Wait." She moved across the room and locked her bedroom door. She didn't think it would be entirely necessary, but she wanted Emma to feel comforted in knowing that no one would be bursting into the room with cameras to laugh at her. She moved back across the room and took her place beside the blonde again. "Okay, I'm ready. I just don't want us to be interrupted."

Emma watched her for a moment before nodding. She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly lowered the waistband of her boxers until they were below her knees. She adjusted her semi-hard length and felt a little gun shy at knowing Regina's eyes were on her.

The brunette remained quiet for a moment before moving to sit on her knees in front of her girlfriend. She eyed the appendage as if sizing it up. Even partially erect it was a bit intimidating and she was almost scared to know how large it would be at full attention.

"Wow, it's so…..big. Are….does every guy have one this size?"

"Oh, um...-n-no. They're are a lot of different sizes. I just...um….Mine is bigger than most." Emma replied shyly. She had been prepared for disgust,fear or laughter, but fascination and curiosity were not things she had prepared herself for. She watched the younger woman as she observed the appendage.

Regina reached out slowly, glancing up at Emma to ensure she wasn't going to startle her, and ran her fingers along the length of the woman's cock. She gasped softly as she felt it move beneath her touch, eyes widening as it grew in size, hardening to full length.

"Oh….oh my god. Emma….It's….wow…." Brown eyes were wide with awe as the petite hand wrapped slowly around the shaft of the enlarged cock just below the bulbous pink tip. A soft groan of surprise from above had the brunette pausing to make sure she wasn't hurting the other woman.

"Is this okay, Emma? Is it too much?" The blonde shook her head and cleared her throat.

"No. No, baby. It's fine. It feels good. I just wasn't. You don't have to do that if you don't want to." Green eyes opened when a soft giggle left her girlfriend's lips, she looked down to see the young woman looking up at her with a wide smile.

"I know, but I want to. I want you to know that I love every part of you." She smiles softly and slowly moved her hand along the ridged muscle until her knuckles brushed against strong abs before moving it back up in the direction she came from. She repeated this process slowly, occasionally squeezing the thick girth in her hand to see what Emma liked best. She focused on the sounds that the blonde released and the way her hips shifted at certain times. Chocolate orbs lowered to the pink head of the woman's cock which she could see was shiny with arousal.

She had no idea what caused her to do it but Regina found herself leaning forward to gently swipe her tongue over the glistening area, a sharp intake of air above her letting her know that this was more than welcomed by the recipient. She repeated the action slowly, finding she didn't mind the interesting taste of the liquid. Her eyes flicked upwards again before she wrapped her lips around the head of Emma's cock and sucked slowly.

Regina had never been with a boy, had never even seen a penis until today but the moment she had seen Emma's, she had to touch it. She needed to know this part of her girlfriend intimately even if it was a little daunting in size.

She swirled her tongue around the swollen tip in between gentle sucks, feeling slender fingers tangle themselves in her hair. She paused for a moment but no movement was made to push her or encourage her. The hand simply sat there. She relaxed again and began to move her head in a rhythm that felt natural to her, up and back down, only taking the head of the cock into her mouth each time as she got used to the feel and the taste.

Slowly she began to take a little more each time, her lips wrapped around the warm, pulsing shaft of her girlfriend's length. The groans emanating from the older woman as she watched her girlfriend handle her size like it was the most natural thing in the word. If she hadn't been informed ahead of time, the blonde never would have known that the young cheerleader had never been with someone.

Regina hummed softly as she found a comfortable pace, alternating between sucking and stroking her tongue along the prominent vein that protruded from the left side of her new toy. She moved her hands to rest on pale thighs and began to take a little more into her mouth. She couldn't take the whole thing and she would be insane to even attempt it but she wanted her first time being with Emma in this way to at least be considered decent. Brown eyes widened when the tip of the engorged length hit the back of her throat, lifting to meet green eyes in question as to what she was supposed to do now. She continued to suck slowly, her head resuming its rhythm while she thought over her options.

She moved one of her hands to the area that she couldn't fit into her mouth and began to stroke slowly, alternating the direction from that of her mouth to provide a wonderful new feeling for her blonde lover.

"Shit, Regina….that's perfect. You're doing perfect. Oh my god….That's so….so good." The words came out between gasps, green eyes hazy as they watched the scene before them. This was every guy's fantasy, to have their girlfriend between their legs,giving them head, but this was beyond anything Emma had ever experienced. She had been with other women and had been given decent, average and spectacular blowjobs but none of them compared to this solely because this time, she would see the woman again. She wanted more than sex this time.

The brunette continued her ministrations with soft hums, her hand squeezing and stroking as she moved her mouth at a pleasant pace up and down roughly half the length of her girlfriend's cock. She felt the thick muscle twitch beneath her hand and green eyes flew open in realization.

"Regina! I'm going to...You have to…..shit….no, no no, stop sucking….stop….." The last words died on pale lips as release crashed through the blonde like a freight train, brown eyes widening a bit as she realized what the older woman had been trying to tell her but it was too late. The taste hit Regina first and she stopped moving her mouth along the straining muscle. A few seconds passed as she adjusted and slowly resumed what she was doing, her hand stroking the pulsing girth to encourage her girlfriend to let herself enjoy this.

Once the brunette felt her lover's length begin to soften she lifted her head and looked up at the woman who had fallen backwards onto her bed, her chest rising and falling in ragged breaths. Regina stood slowly and climbed up to lay beside the blonde, reaching out to stroke her flushed cheek.

"Was that okay?"

"That was….everything." Green eyes opened slowly to look up at the young woman looking back at her. "I am in awe of you, Regina Mills. Truly and completely in awe of you."

 **A/N: There we are! We appreciate your patience so much! We hope you enjoyed our first look at our ladies together intimately! This will be the starting point of more sex and romance in the future!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright Regals and Ducklings alike! So, here's the deal. I was writing this chapter and I was intent upon writing their first time together but...I got distracted and I didn't want to rush it to make to update deadline. SO! To make up for it, I will be posting ANOTHER chapter tomorrow that will be 98% SMUT! That's right, you asked and you shall receive! Don't be too mad at me please!**

Once the feeling of euphoria had lessened, the couple began to compose themselves. They shared soft kisses as they fixed their hair and makeup, Regina taking her time reapplying her lipstick. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"We should really get back downstairs."

Emma nodded and laced her fingers with the brunette's turning the lock on the door and leading her back downstairs towards the sound of music and laughter. Both women were intercepted at the bottom of the stairs by their respective friends and swiftly separated for questioning.

Kathryn pulled Regina away from the main living area and into the guest bathroom, locking the door behind them. Blue eyes surveyed the confused looking teen for a moment before she sucked in a breath.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god! Did you just sleep with her?"

"What? Kat, no! There's like a hundred people down here right now. That's so gross." Regina blushed softly at the implication and bite her lip before amending her statement, "I didn't sleep with her but….we did other stuff."

She clapped a hand over the blonde's mouth to muffle the shriek of excitement that bubbled up in the petite woman. Brown eyes narrowing at her in warning before she lifted her hand.

"I'm not going over all of the details with you right now, but it was amazing and Emma was really sweet and caring and she didn't pressure me. Okay?"

Kathryn clapped her hands together excitedly and nodded "Okay, but I want all of the dirty details once she leaves back to Boston, okay?"

"Sure, Kat. It's a date. Now, can I please go back to my girlfriend?"

On the other end of the house, Ruby was gawking at Emma like she had just grown a second head. "You did what with her?! Emma, there's a house full of people!"

"I don't know, it just happened! We were talking about Lily and high school and what happened between us. She asked me if she could see it so I showed her and she initiated it. I didn't pressure her or guide her or anything."

The brunette raised a brow in surprise and crossed her arms "Wait, wait, wait. The sweet little teenager in there initiated giving the first blow job of her life in her bedroom while her own birthday party was going on downstairs?"

"I mean, yeah, pretty much. She…." Emma smiled dopily as she thought back to her time with Regina "Red, she didn't even freak out when I couldn't pull out of her mouth. It was like she didn't want me to."

The leggy woman shook her head with a laugh and punched the blonde in the arm. "You are ridiculous. Let's go back inside before she comes looking for us."

Regina beamed when she spotted the older women emerging from the den, weaving through the groups of people to reach her. "There you are. I was worried maybe you ran away on me." She teased, taking Emma's hand in hers. "Come dance with me. The party is almost over and we haven't danced at all. We're going to cut the cake soon."

"I'd love to." The blonde smiled and followed her girlfriend through the crowd of teenagers who were mingling and dancing. She pulled the younger woman closer to her as the song changed, smiling at the joy she could see radiating from behind sparkling brown eyes.

They danced for what felt like hours but, in reality, was only five or six songs before they made their way to the living room to watch Regina open her gifts. The majority of the presents received were new shoes or accessories from the various members of her cheer team and a stack of birthday cards from people at the hospital and friends of her parents that Zelena had brought home over the week. Kathryn grinned widely when her friend unwrapped the stunning gold necklace which displayed the birthday girl's name in looping script, small diamonds inlaid on the eng of the R and the top of the I.

"Kat! This is beautiful! Thank you so much, I love it!" The brunette leaned over to hug the other woman tightly before motioning to Emma to help her put the necklace on. She held her hair aside as the older woman carefully clasped the newest addition to her jewlery collection behind her neck and allowed it to settle in place.

Zelena looked around at the now empty gift table and clapped her hands together. "Alright, it looks like that's all the gifts. If you'll all follow me, we'll be serving cake shortly."

"Wait!" Mary Margaret piped up, looking at Regina with a soft smile. "We forgot Emma's present."

"Oh,Emma gave me her present earlier." The brunette smiled and held up her wrist to show off the bracelet adorning her wrist, the gemstones glinting and sparkling in the light. Gasps and murmurs filled the room as each of the girls on her team, save for Kathryn, leaned forward to get a better look. Mary Margaret gasping as she caught sight of a small inscription.

"Oh my god! That's a Tarina Tarantino! I've never seen that design before!"

"That's because it's one of a kind. It was specially made by Tarina herself just for Regina." Emma supplied proudly, kissing the back of the Latina's hand, enjoying the blush of pride displayed on the young woman's face.

Zelena smiled a bit at seeing her little sister so happy before she clapped her hands again. "Alright, come on. Time for cake." She ushered everyone into the spacious kitchen area where the cake sat atop the counter. It was two tiers decorated from top to bottom in swirling roses in varying shades of purple, violet, lilac and lavender. A sparkling gold '17' was situated on the top tier along with tastefully placed candles.

"Alright, little sister. Time to make a wish." The redhead advised as she lit the last of the candles and took out her phone to record the festivities. The younger woman blushing as her gathered friends began to chorus their rendition of 'Happy Birthday' to her. Once the song came to an end she closed her eyes, counted to three and blew them out, opening her eyes as everyone around her clapped. The cake was cut and distributed amongst the guests who all wandered to different areas of the dining and living rooms to eat and talk.

Emma smiled as she watched her girlfriend talk to Kathryn about their plan to go with herself and Ruby to a nearby hiking trail the next day. She took a bite of the cake and hummed softly in appreciation before running her finger through the purple icing slowly. She moved to stand behind Regina, leaning around to kiss the younger woman on the cheek before dabbing a glob of the vibrant icing onto the tip of her nose.

"Emma!" Her name came out in a gasp as the birthday girl registered what had just happened, her shock turning into a fit of giggles when the blonde leaned forward and licked away the offending substance. "Emma! That's disgusting!" She giggled, wiping her nose clean with a napkin. She eyed the blonde's hand before bringing the violet stained finger to her lips and slowly sucking away the remaining icing.

Kathryn cleared her throat a bit. "Well, I think that's my cue to have Zelena show everyone out. Try to keep your clothes on until we're gone, okay?" She easily avoided the swipe of Regina's hand as she passed, ducking out of the room to locate the redhead in question.

"Did you have a good birthday, baby girl?" Emma asked softly, looking down at her girlfriend as they remained in close proximity, their hands now linked.

"The best one I've had in years. Thank you for everything, Emma." The brunette smiled a little before she leaned up, pressing her lips tenderly against her girlfriend's. Green eyes opened in surprise at the next words spoken to her:

"I don't want to wait another night, Emma. Stay with me tonight?"

She nodded slowly, lifting her hand to gently trace the curve of the younger woman's jaw, bringing her fingers to rest just below her ear.

"If that's what you want, then absolutely. I have my overnight bag out in the Bug. Do you think your sister will be okay with that?"

Regina shrugged a bit and looked up into soft green eyes which reminded her so much of a warm spring meadow newly bloomed after a fresh rain. She knew that this was what she wanted. She couldn't find a single doubt or reason which would stop her from taking this step with Emma tonight.

"She goes into work in an hour. We'll have the house to ourselves until she gets off around six tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded in agreement and gave the younger woman one more kiss before beginning to clean up the dishes from cake and drinks while Regina excused herself to say goodbye to her guests. The blonde made quick work of gathering the plates and cups from each room of the house which had been occupied that day before depositing them into the sink full of warm water. She rolled up her sleeves carefully before beginning to hum a song while she cleared away any evidence of cheesy snacks and sugary icing. She stacked the dishes into the drainer carefully and made her way out to locate the object of her affection.

She remained by the front door as she watched the younger woman exchange laugh filled goodbyes with her cheer team and warm affectionate hugs with friends of her parents. Brown eyes met green as the teenager said goodbye to the last guest with a gentle hug. Zelena moving around Emma and down the front steps, her coat draped over her arm.

"I'm sorry, little sister. I have to go in a bit early it seems. Will you and Kathryn be alright by yourselves tonight? I've left some money on the counter in case you wanted to order in, okay?" The redhead smiled affectionately and pressed a soft kiss to her baby sister's forehead. She turned to regard the blonde, eyes narrowed. "As for you, I expect there to be no funny business or I'll make sure that your 'business' meets the sharp end of a kitchen knife. Am I clear?"

The blonde nodded in understanding of the protective nature that Zelena had in regards to her sister. "Of course, I understand. No funny business. I'll make sure they don't stay up too late and that they get salads with their pizza."

The fiery woman made a noncommittal noise before turning back to Regina to give her one final hug, making her way to her car. Kathryn made her way back up the pathway to stand beside the brunette.

"You didn't tell her I wasn't staying, did you?"

"Of course not. She'd never leave if I did. I want this to be just between Emma and I. I don't want to have to rush myself, Kat."

"I know. Just be careful. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" She hugged her friend tightly and murmured "I'm so happy for you, Regina. I haven't seen you so happy in a long time." She gave the woman one more squeeze before taking her leave.

Regina made her way slowly up the pathway to the waiting blonde, her smile growing the closer she got to her lover. Their hands intertwined instinctively as they leaned forward to meet halfway for a tender kiss.

Emma carefully guided Regina back over the threshold and closed the door behind them without breaking the kiss, her hands lifting to cup tan cheeks as the kiss deepened. There was no rush to their movements as they allowed their hands to skim over arms, backs and shoulders.

Regina pulled back slowly to look up at the older woman, biting her lip as she contemplated her next words, checking one final time for any doubts she may have about the blonde, but she could find none. She smiled at the feeling of complete confidence and security. She was ready.

She lead the fitness trainer by the hand through the house, taking the stairs slowly one at a time.

Emma wouldn't deny that she watched the sway of the young latina's hips as they ascended the stairs. She was in awe of how lucky she was but also by how mature and confident the seventeen year old seemed. She followed her with careful steps into the bedroom they had occupied not long before. Brown eyes meeting hers over the brunette's shoulder.

"Will you help me out of my dress?"

 **A/N: So, there we are! We have our lead in to all of the wonderful, dirty adventures our ladies will have next chapter! Again, please don't kill me!-Angel**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: As promised! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! It's all smut, 100% Regina and Emma getting busy! Enjoy!**

"Will you help me out of my dress?"

Regina smiled softly at the blonde who was watching her like she was a baby deer that might bolt at any moment. "Emma, will you help me out of my dress, please?" She repeated with a giggle, breaking the older woman from her trance.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah of course, baby." Emma moved to stand behind the younger woman, sweeping her hair gently to the side to reveal the zipper running along the back of the dress. She clasped it between her fingers and rested a hand lightly on the woman's petite waist before dragging it down slowly. Green eyes remained enraptured as inch after inch of smooth caramel skin was revealed to her.

The teenager smiled at how gentle and careful her girlfriend was being in her attempt to not spook her. She thought it was sweet and romantic that Emma was so concerned about her feelings. She closed her eyes as she felt soft lips press against the skin of her shoulder once, twice before moving to her neck. The kisses were soft and tender, declarations of love.

Emma wrapped her arms slowly around the petite brunette as she placed affectionate kisses over her tanned skin, She didn't want to rush this. There would be time for fast and dirty, but tonight was not it. Tonight was meant to be a night that Regina would remember for years to come. It was the night she would tell stories about to her friends and her own children when they reached an age that such topics were appropriate.

Regina allowed herself to enjoy to feeling of being wrapped in her lover's arms for a while longer before slowly moving out of the embrace and slipping the dress off of her shoulders one strap at a time. She took a slow breath before allowing the dark purple material to slide down over her skin and pool around her feet.

Green eyes roamed the smooth expanse of the younger woman's back, memorizing and ingraining the image to memory. The skin was smooth and unblemished, save for a few freckles here and there. Black panties encased the brunette's shapely behind, accentuating her curves magnificently. She reached out and ran her hands over the skin slowly, pressing another kiss to the back of the petite woman's neck.

The brunette smiled despite the blush in her cheeks and turned slowly in her lover's arms. A strapless bra in the same sleek black supported and encased perky breasts. Green eyes flicked up to get permission before the older woman dipped her head to run her lips over the swell of each breast, her tongue sneaking out to taste the skin beneath her lips.

"You're so beautiful, Regina. So incredibly beautiful." Emma murmured, lifting her head to meet brown eyes. She needed her girlfriend to know that the words were sincere.

"I feel like I am when you look at me like that." She looked up at the blonde in front of her and lifted her hands to rest on either side of the neat white buttons holding the crisp dress shirt closed. "I think you're a bit overdressed, baby…."

Emma leaned down and captured plump red lips in a tender kiss, her hands gliding along the slender column of her girlfriend's back. "I think you're right." She stepped back slowly and began to undo the buttons on her shirt one by one, slender finger reaching to join her own in pushing the fabric over her shoulders until it dropped to the floor to join the party dress. Brown eyes admired the well toned biceps and prominent muscled shoulders now on display before shifting to the white tank top still obscuring the blonde's torso.

"Allow me." She murmured softly and took hold of the soft white fabric, guiding it upwards past rippling abs and over small but supple breasts until she could slip it along strong arms and toss it to the floor. Her fingers returned to the newly exposed skin to trace over the ridges and dips of each abdominal muscle on display for her. "You're so…..fit. It's like solid rock."

"I'm a fitness trainer. I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't in shape, wouldn't I?" The blonde grinned at her, wanting to keep the mood light, she traces gentle patterns over the tanned skin of her girlfriend's waist,allowing her to take her time exploring.

"Yeah, I know that, but I mean you're really….wow." Regina looked up at the older woman with a shy smile before allowing her hands to skim along the muscled terrain she had just explored, bringing them to rest on the waistband of the black suit pants concealing the rest of the blonde from her. "I want you to take these off, okay? I want to see all of you." She looked up at her lover, leaning up to kiss her lovingly before she set to work undoing the button and zipper of the offending material. Once the clasp came free she lowered herself to her knees and pulled the fabric down until her girlfriend could step out of them and kick them aside.

The blonde bit back a groan at the sight of her girlfriend on her knees before her for the second time that night, her fingers trailing over her cheeks in adoration. "Take your time, baby girl. There's no rush, okay? Even if we start something and you want to stop…."

"I don't. I don't want to stop, Emma. I trust you. You know I would tell you if I didn't want something." She looked up at the blonde with a smile and pressed a kiss to her stomach gently. "Trust me like I trust you." She traced the waistband of the red boxers that the blonde was wearing, slowly beginning to lower them, one hand moving to help guide her cock free of its confines. The blonde groaning quietly as a soft open-mouth kiss was placed to the tip of her semi-stiff erection.

"I do trust you, Regina…." She reached down to gently tangle her fingers in dark locks as her girlfriend pressed soft kisses along the her length, delicate fingers caressing the underside of her length to elicit a pleasant feeling that had the blonde's member hardening in response. "Fuck… that feels good, baby." Brown eyes sparkled happily as red lips carefully wrapped around the bright pink head of their lover's cock. A few slow, gentle sucks were delivered before the warm mouth retreated back to kissing and licking along each ridge and vein. As expected, it took only a few minutes of this treatment to have the blonde standing at full attention, her length straining for more contact.

Emma reached down to take hold of Regina's hand, helping her to her feet and drawing her into a slow, heated kiss. The intensity of the moment making both women groan against one another. Pale fingers carefully undid the clasp of the simple yet elegant black bra and let it fall away, replaced by warm hands lightly squeezing and caressing the soft globes.

"God, you're so perfect, Regina. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are, baby girl." A soft, breathy moan from the brunette alerted her that her ministrations were welcomed, the pads of her thumbs brushing slowly across dusky nipples. The tender touch rousing them into full peaks which were met with gentle pulls and pinches. "Does that feel good, baby?" She asked softly, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's neck.

"Yes…..Yes, it feels wonderful." Regina breathed in response, her hands finding purchase on strong shoulders to keep her steady when she felt the warmth of her lover's mouth closing around one of her nipples. "Oh! Emma…." Brown eyes fluttered closed at the new feeling, the light tug of teeth and the gentle swipe of a tongue made her toes tingle.

Carefully the blonde began to guide her girlfriend backwards, one step at a time, towards the neatly made bed. Her mouth moving tenderly between each breast before traveling up along an olive tones collar bone to press kisses below the younger woman's ear. "Lay down for me, baby. I can feel you shaking." She smiled lovingly at the brunette as she helped her lay down in the middle of the bed, her dark hair splayed around her.

Lips met in a gentle kiss that slowly deepened and grew into something built upon more passion, more desire. Two sets of hands reached for the hem of black panties which were quickly discarded to the floor. Both women shuddering as their bodies touched, skin sliding against skin to create such wonderful friction. The blonde once again whispering words of love to the younger woman:

"You are everything, Regina Mills. Every dream and desire I've ever had is you." She pressed soft kisses along caramel skin as she spoke,her hands carefully gliding along curved hips and a taut stomach, never venturing lower.

"Emma….I'm ready…" The words were spoken quietly as if someone else might hear them if they were spoken too loudly.

Emma sat back on her knees and took in the view of her girlfriend laid out before her. For seventeen the younger woman was far too mature for boys her own age. She understood the world differently, saw people for who they could be instead of who they were.

The blonde ran her hands gently down to creamy tanned thighs, coaxing them open to allow her a look at the gift she was being given. She found her girlfriend just as stunning as she expected, neatly shaved and glistening with arousal.

"Okay, baby girl. I want to make sure you're ready though, okay? I don't want it to hurt." She smiled gently at the teen and moved down the bed so she could situate herself between the spread thighs. She took a moment to just marvel at the sight before her before she leaned forward and carefully ran her tongue along the slit of her girlfriend's pussy,gathering her first taste of many to come.

"Emma!" Regina gasped in surprise at feeling a warm mouth against her, her thighs parting instinctively. Brown eyes widened as she felt her girlfriend begin to run her tongue up and down in slow strokes, circling her clit each time she reached it. "E-Emma….Oh…..That's….." Words began to fail the younger woman as she lost herself in the feelings being drawn from her. No one had ever touched her this way before, nothing had ever felt this good.

The blonde trailed one of her hands along the inside of Regina's thigh to allow her to rub circles over the small button peeking from beneath its hood. Her other hand moved below her mouth and she carefully began to ease a finger into the tight entry. "Is this okay, baby girl? Does it hurt?"

"No...no, it feels good. So good, don't stop…." The responses came in breathy moans, manicured hands fisted in the bed sheets as the single digit moved slowly in and out, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of having something inside of her. A louder moan sprang free when she felt a second finger easing in to join the first, stretching her carefully, she had expected pain by now, but none had come. The touches were so gentle and careful that she felt nothing but pleasure.

"Emma….more…..please, baby, more." She panted softly, looking down at the blonde who had ceased her gentle licking to focus on the steady stroking of her fingers. Green eyes lifted to look at her before the blonde nodded and began to move her fingers a bit deeper, extending her reach to find the sweet spot hidden there. A soft cry of surprise alerted her when she had found it and she rubbed gently at the spot with each swipe of her fingers, encouraging more wetness to form. She ignored the ache in her cock at being so close to where she wanted, focusing on ensuring that this experience would be nothing but pleasurable for her girlfriend.

Within a few minutes the surprised gasps had faded into pleased moans and delicious groans, the brunette moving her hips lightly to meet the pace of her lover's thrusting fingers. The pleasure was incredible, but it wasn't enough.

"Emma! Baby, I'm ready. Please, please come up here and kiss me." She pleaded softly, smiling when the tall blonde did as requested and moved up her body to capture her lips in a deep kiss, her fingers continuing to pump and stroke inside of her.

"Are you sure, baby girl? I don't mind waiting if you need more time."

"I don't need more time, Emma. I need you. Please," the brunette whimpered.

Emma observed the younger woman for a long moment before nodding, She slowly withdrew her fingers from the warm confines of her girlfriend's sex before sitting back on her knees.

"Okay, baby. I need to get protection first though. Just stay right here." She got up and made her way to the overnight bag that she had brought upstairs while Regina was saying goodbye to her guests. A quick search of one of the interior pockets and Emma had the foil packet in hand. She moved back onto the bed and settled herself back between the teen's knees. She gave a reassuring smile before ripping open the foil packet and beginning to carefully roll the lubricated sheath down over her cock from tip to base, stroking it a few times to make sure that it would stay put.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" She reconfirmed one more time as she moved up to kiss the younger woman.

"I'm sure, Emma….Just be gentle, okay? Go slow."

"Of course, baby girl. I'll go as slow or as fast as you want me to, okay?" Emma moved to position herself between spread thighs, grasping her length in one hand and slowly beginning to rub the tip along the slit of her girlfriend's pussy.

Blunt nails dug into her shoulder blades, pulling her closer than before. "Emma, please," she whispered. Her hips bucked instinctively, grinding against the blonde.

Emma's jaw tightened, the muscles in her back rippling as she slowly positioned herself at her entrance and pushed in gradually. Regina hissed out and squeezed her eyes shut, the slight pain and discomfort clouding her senses.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Emma asked in concern, scared she had hurt the younger woman, her hips quickly moving back. Before she could go anywhere, though, Regina's hand slid down and gripped her lower back, holding her there.

"I'm… I'm okay, just… please be gentle." The fitness trainer sighed in relief and smiled down at her lovingly. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Of course, baby," she whispered against her lips, her forehead resting against Regina's. "I love you," was whispered by the blonde before she slowly started to push her length into the teen, manicured nails digging into her shoulders.

When Emma was seated to the hilt, she opened her eyes and was greeted by dark brown orbs looking right back at her. Before she could even get the question out, Regina nodded. A cheeky smile spread over her face, her lips pressing against the tip of her nose before she slowly pulled out and pushed back into the brunette with slow, gentle thrusts.

A string of moans fell from the brunette's mouth, her leg wrapping itself around Emma's back. Soon, the new feeling of release started to coil in Regina's stomach, a whimper falling from her red-tinted lips.

"Emma… I'm… I… More." Her eyes were squeezed shut, but soon shot open as she felt Emma pull out of her and push into her harder than before. Their bodies were angled perfectly, almost as if they were two matching pieces of a puzzle that had been lost but found again. Emma's body was pressed against Regina's, and when she moved in and out of the teen, she pressed against her clit, causing bolts of lightning to shoot all over her body, making every nerve stand on edge.

"Shit, baby girl," Emma groaned out, her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She was close, she was so close, but she wanted Regina to enjoy her release first. "Gods, I love you." Regina's legs began to shake, her fingers digging into her back harder now, surely leaving marks in their place.

"Emma, I'm cl…" Before the younger woman could even get the sentence out, she came around Emma's large mast, her back arching off the bed and her cries of ecstasy filling the room. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes were squeezed shut and she had a death grip on Emma's shoulders. Not even seconds after Regina, Emma came, her hips bucking into the petite teen as she shot into the rubber that encased her extra appendage.

They were both a heaving mess, both of their breathing ragged and labored. Emma had her face buried in her neck as they both came down from the high they had been riding on.

Gradually Regina pressed a kiss to the side of Emma's neck,the blonde slowly lifting herself enough so that she could meet the brunette's eyes. Their mouths meeting in a soft kiss as a giggle erupted between them.

"I can't believe we just did that. " The younger woman giggled, covering her mouth as the blonde sat up, slowly easing her softening length from inside her and removing the condom. She carefully tied it and tossed it into the trash can before laying back down beside her girlfriend.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's an amazing thing, Emma." The petite woman rolled towards her, her smile radiant as she looked up at her lover. "It was everything I ever could have hoped for. You are everything I ever could have hoped for, Emma Swan."

 **A/N: There you are guys! Hope you enjoyed your very special triple update! We'll see you on Saturday!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my loves! So, here is the first of the two chapters that will be posted between today and tomorrow. This chapter is the very late upload from last Saturday. We are so sorry! I want to give a special thanks to our friend (daughter) Tris, who helped to write some of this chapter and was kind enough to lend us her creative mind for the night. There is some smut in here and it does have a faster progression than previously. Please be mindful that we write for fun, not accuracy. It's supposed to be hot and we wanted to remind everyone where this story is headed.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Emma smiled as she looked down at the brunette snuggled against her chest. They hadn't moved from their position since the completion of Regina's first time. The blonde felt honored and humbled to have been a part of such a big moment in the younger woman's life. It was a big step not only for Regina, but for their relationship as well.

The brunette grumbled and rubbed her eyes slowly before grimacing. "Oh, ew. Emma, we're so sweaty." She giggled, sitting up slowly, the soreness between her thighs sending small jolts of arousal through her as she relived the events of earlier for the tenth time in as many minutes. "Come shower with me." She offered,leaning over to kiss the older woman softly. This wasn't the first kiss they had shared since laying down together yet the teen still found herself blushing each time.

"Come on, baby." She climbed off the bed and wiggled her fingers as she held her hands out to her lover, brown eyes sparkling.

Emma grinned and moved across the bed to take her girlfriend's hand, steadying herself as she stood up before pulling the petite woman against her and capturing plump pink lips with her own. Her arm tightened around the slender waist as she felt Regina's knees tremble.

A dark blush spread across olive cheeks as their lips parted,a nervous giggle escaping the flustered cheerleader before she laced her fingers with her lover's and tugged the taller woman towards the bathroom.

"Behave yourself, Emma Swan. Just because I'm not a virgin anymore doesn't mean I've lost all of my decency." She teased, smiling over her shoulder at the older woman.

"Oh, I know, baby girl. There's still no rush. I just can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are." Emma admitted, leaning down to press a kiss to the smooth expanse of her girlfriend's neck as if to emphasize her words. "Sex isn't everything. You are everything."

Regina felt the familiar butterflies erupt in her stomach at the words. She smiled at how kind the blonde was. She had given the woman something special and she would be foolish to say that she hadn't been worried that sex would be expected frequently afterwards. While she understood that it was still very early, she felt safe with Emma. She felt secure every moment that she was held in strong arms. She opened the shower door and leaned in to turn the knob, adjusting it to the correct temperature before turning to face the blonde who was watching her with a small smile.

"What? Is my hair a mess?" She inquired, moving to look in the vanity mirror, her fingers smoothing out a few tangles and examining her reflection with curiosity.

"You look perfect, baby." The blonde assured gently, wrapping her arms around the petite teenager. "I just find it incredible that you would find me worthy of such an important part of your life." She murmured softly, meeting curious brown eyes in the mirror.

"There's no one else in the world I would rather share it with. I feel safe with you, Emma." The brunette turned slowly to face her lover, snaking her arms around the back of her neck and leaning in for a soft kiss. "I didn't do it out of obligation. It felt right to me. I'm going to remember tonight and every night I spend with you, forever."

Emma smiled widely at the words, dipping her head to steal another kiss though it was willingly given. "I love you, Regina Mills. You are by far the most amazing woman I've ever met in my entire life."

Regina's laughter broke the spell around them as she buried her face against a strong shoulder. "You're ridiculous!" She mumbled, her cheeks tinted pink. "Come on, the water is ready." She tugged Emma's hand between her own and led her into the shower stall, steam wafting around them as the door was pulled shut.

The blonde adjusted the showerhead so that the majority of the water washed over the smaller woman before beginning to guide Regina back so her head dipped beneath the water, soaking her dark locks. Slender fingers worked their way through, loosening the knots and tangles which had formed in the short time since the end of the party.

She began gently massaging the brunette's scalp slowly and tenderly until her movements were halted, brown eyes looking up at her.

"You've already done so much for me today, Emma. Let me do this for you." The petite woman requested, moving from beneath the water and guiding Emma to sit down on the shower bench positioned a few feet behind them.

The brunette smiled and placed a soft kiss to her lover's lips before grabbing the shampoo bottle from its shelf and squirting a generous portion into her hand, carefully beginning to lather it into the wild, yellow mane of her girlfriend's hair.

Regina's fingers pressed to the base of Emma's neck and moved upwards, letting the soap suds trail down her own arms as she helped to saturate the golden curls with warm water. Her fingers massaged the shampoo into Emma's thick hair, earning a groan from the older woman below her.

"Shit, babygirl. Remind me to get you to do this more often," The blonde sighed out, rolling her head back into Regina's working hands. The teen smiled down at her even though she knew that the blonde wouldn't be able to see her.

"I will do this for you anytime you want," The younger woman assured, bending down behind her girlfriend to reach her back. She pushed the hair away from the right side of her neck, letting the water hit it and wash away the soap. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the newly exposed skin, sucking slightly. When she was satisfied from the groan that slipped from Emma's lips, she let that small patch of skin go and moved on to another area just below it.

The feelings of Regina's lips on her neck and the slight brush of her nipples against her back sent the blood flowing right to her cock. She let a hum escape her lips when Regina's hands found their way to her hips, her fingers digging into the flesh.

"Mmm, baby," she sighed out. Her extra member was growing increasingly harder when she let her mind trail off to what Regina probably looked like behind her: her raven colored hair sticking to her wet skin, water droplets dripping down her skin, over the soft planes of her breast and her other luscious curves that Emma couldn't get out of her mind.

Over Emma's shoulder, Regina's eye caught sight of Emm's straining member and her mouth watered. Her lips stopped moving over the warm skin and she pulled away. She walked as best as she could on her knees around Emma's body, her left hand trailing its way across the top of her lover's back and grasping onto her shoulder when she was directly in front of her.

She rested her hands on Emma's shoulders and slowly trailed them up until they were resting on either side of her face. She moved her legs forward so they were straddling Emma's, and if she moved not even two inches closer, she would be pressed right up against her. Regina's thumbs brushed over her girlfriend's cheeks, Emma's own hands resting on her hips and squeezing them.

"You are so beautiful," Regina whispered, not letting Emma answer her by cutting her off with a kiss to the lips. Emma groaned into her mouth, her hip subconsciously bucking up, causing the hard cock to rub against the teen's clit, poking at her entrance. Regina gasped out, breaking the kiss, but Emma's lips didn't leave Regina's for too long; the blonde released her hold on one of the brunette's hips, reaching up and grabbing her jaw and pulling her back into another searing kiss.

With a newfound confidence, Regina rolled her hips on Emma, eliciting a groan from the both of them. They only broke apart when they need air, and finally, Emma's lips started to trail down her jawline, her neck, her chest, leaving some rough bites and some soft kisses across her skin. Her free hand traveled down the front of her body, sliding down the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach and into the slick folds of her lover.

"Shit, Emma," the brunette hissed out, her back arching. Emma's teeth sunk down into the soft flesh of Regina;s breast, right above her peaked nipple, leaving a small purple bruise. She hummed her approval when she felt how wet the petite brunette was, her cock springing to life even more if that was even possible.

"Fuck, baby girl." Emma's hips bucked up to meet Regina, causing the younger woman to grind down onto the thick member. "Oh, God, baby… please, can I?"

Regina didn't even answer, she just nodded her head, a lock of wet hair falling in her face. All around them the shower, and probably the room, was filled with hot steam now, the water feeling warmer than it did ten minutes ago. While one hand slightly lifted up Regina's hips, the other went to the cock in between her legs, guiding the tip to Regina's dripping entrance, slowly pushing into her.

Perfect white teeth dug into her plump bottom lip as Regina felt herself stretch around Emma's impressive mast. It nearly took her breath away, and she was left gasping when Emma started to push into her further. Slowly, but surely, Emma pushed her way completely into the teen with little restraint. When she was fully inside of her, they both sat still for a moment.

Regina's nails were digging into Emma's shoulders, her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. Emma stared at her beautiful girlfriend, her hands squeezing her hips. She lifted one hand up and grabbed Regina's chin gently, forcing her to look up at her.

"Look at me, baby," she said, her voice lower, huskier than usual. When Regina finally opened her eyes, she was met by dark green ones staring right back at her. She gnawed on her lip and looked down. "At me, Gina. Not the floor," she demanded.

The authoritative tone in Emma's voice sent a shock of electricity through Regina and her eyes darted up once more.

"I need you to tell me that this is okay," she said, her grip on Regina's jaw slightly loosening, her hand on her hip slowly drawing circles with her thumb. Regina nearly melted into the embrace until she remembered that Emma was still inside her and still very much in control. A smirk found its way onto her lips and she quirked up an eyebrow. The teen leaned forward and kissed her pulse point, kissing up until she got to the shell of her ear.

"This is perfect, daddy," she whispered, her tongue darting out and licking her earlobe.

Emma shivered despite the hot water hitting her back, and groaned. Her hands gripped Regina's hips tighter than they did before, pulling her up and pushing her back down on the throbbing cock between her legs. Both of them moaned aloud, Regina's back arching, practically pushing her breasts into Emma's face.

Emma took one nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and biting at it, all the while thrusting up into the petite teen. High pitched moans fell from Regina's mouth, echoing through the bathroom and shower.

"Fuck, Emma. Harder, please," She whimpered out, her hands fisting in wet blonde locks. Emma did as she was asked, guiding Regina's hips up and down harder until the brunette found the rhythm.

She moved her hips up and down on the blonde, riding her faster and faster each time. Their moans mixed together, and eventually the sound of wet skin slapping together joined the plethora of noises that filled the room. Regina started to feel the familiar feeling of release building in her stomach so she rocked harder against the blonde, working harder for both of their releases.

"Shit, baby, I'm… I'm close," the brunette whispered, her breath leaving her almost completely when she felt Emma thrust up into her harder than before. When she did it again, it did knock the breath out of her, stars dancing across her vision as the world went black for a moment. When she regained her sight once again, she saw Emma's eyes squeezed shut, her hands gripping her hips, surely leaving bruises on her pristine skin. With one more thrust, Regina was coming completely undone around Emma, and not seconds later, she heard Emma cry out and felt her shoot thick ropes of cum inside her.

The petite teenager slumped forward against her lover, her arms draped loosely over the blonde's shoulders as they both came down from their high. Sex so soon after her first time hadn't been in the plan Regina had for the rest of the night, but she couldn't say she regretted a single moment of it.

The blonde groaned and pressed a kiss to the skin of Regina's neck, murmuring.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello lovelies! We are so very sorry about our sudden disappearance! We have had so much going on with the Holidays recently and it's been a bit difficult for us to find time to sit down and write. We wanted to be sure that we got this chapter up for New Years though! It's nice and long for you as well, we hope that everyone had/has a safe and happy holiday season whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or any other holidays on your respective countries! Everyone have a safe and happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: VERY IMPORTANT: We understand that not everyone will be familiar with some of the content in this chapter. The Daddy/Little Girl relationship that Emma and Regina are going to have is not of a typical nature. It is not what most people think of when they imagine someone calling their significant other "Daddy". This type of relationship is based off of our own personal relationship and we did our best to explain the type of mindset that Regina is in when she refers to Emma as Daddy. If this type of relationship makes you uncomfortable, we understand and will in no way be upset or offended should you choose to stop reading. We do politely ask that you do not post any hateful or negative comments about the relationship type as it is something that many people do enjoy, though it is not for everyone.**

Regina sighed softly as her eye fluttered open against the cheerful morning light streaming through her window. She sat up and looked around her room at the festive decorations that had been placed a few weeks prior. A small black Christmas tree adorned with purple, silver and white ornaments sat in the corner of her room, the white lights festively lit. Christmas cards and photographs received from her cheerleaders and friends over the past three weeks sat on the surface of her dresser and the shelf near her window. A moderate pile of gifts wrapped in reds and golds were neatly stacked beneath her tree, each labeled with her name or with the name of her favorite blonde.

It had been weeks since her birthday party and the brunette couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. After giving her virginity to Emma the night of her seventeenth birthday, the two had shared a bed, and a couch and a countertop, on more than one occasion during the remainder of her visit. Since, the two had made sure to see each other at least every other weekend, either in Boston, Maine or somewhere in between.

The younger woman smiled as she thought of the last weekend she had spent in Boston with Emma before the Winter break had started. They had stayed at luxurious hotel in the city overlooking a large park. The room had been spacious, containing a king size bed adorned in expensive bedding and a walk in shower with a long built in bench that had been put to good use during their two day staycation.

Her smile fell a bit as she moved to get out of bed and found no delicious ache between her legs from a night of lovemaking or any tender flesh where Daddy had marked her as his. It had been nearly two weeks since Emma had been able to step away from work to be with her. She hadn't even been able to make it to Thanksgiving which had led to Regina pouting as she poked at her food while Zelena prattled on about work at the hospital and the numerous Thanksgiving disasters that she had already been notified were occupying the Emergency Room.

To say Zelena had been less than thrilled to learn not only of her sisters newly active status but also of this "Daddy" dynamic that had been witnessed purely by accident one weekend when the blonde had begun to tickle the slender brunette and elicited a cry of "Daddy, no!" before either could stop the words from tumbling out.

After a very watered down explanation to the flaming redhead which involved insistence that the name was just a new trend amongst teenagers and their significant others, especially when one is older than the other. Despite her reservations, Zelena had nodded briskly and warned them that Emma would be out on her ass if she ever heard the slip again.

Throughout the weeks following her birthday and the subsequent loss of her virginity to the older blonde, the pair had started to explore other sides of their relationship. They had circled back to Regina's fascination with calling Emma "Daddy", a term which they found stemmed from the brunette's desire to be taken care of and doted on. It had begun simply as a term that the teen would use during sex to arouse her girlfriend further or to get her out of trouble when the blonde was less than pleased with her. It had since evolved into an entirely separate aspect of their relationship, a new dynamic which Emma had dubbed "Little Space". She had found that at certain times, when the younger woman was most comfortable, she would slip into a mindset which was very much like that of a child in that she would whine and pout and call Emma "Daddy" but maintained the adult aspects of herself such as her libido and her understanding of sexual situations.

Most weekends together had been spent exploring the city of Boston or one of the neighboring towns that surrounded Storybrooke. Regina had greatly enjoyed introducing Emma to authentic Cuban and Italian food while the blonde, in turn, had opened the younger woman's eyes to her deep seeded love of sushi and hole-in-the-wall burger joints.

Zelena, for her part, still wasn't completely comfortable with her little sister running off with the older woman so often, many times without any forewarning save for a text sent as they were crossing the town line. The red head liked to believe that she had been fairly lenient and understanding with each new development that arose in the relationship. She trusted the blonde not to get her baby sister killed or leave her alone in a seedy bar, but it didn't mean that she relished the unspoken knowledge of what transpired between the pair during their time away.

Regina sighed once more before standing from the comfort of her bed and made her way into her en suite, grimacing as she ran her fingers through her hair to smooth out some of the tangles which had formed in the night. She missed the tangles formed from Emma's fingers in her hair in the throes of passion. She shook her head and turned on the shower, her phone chiming from its place on the bathroom counter. She lifted the device and unlocked it with a few swipes of her thumb, a small smile forming as she read the message.

' _Happy Christmas Eve, baby girl. I miss you so much.'_

Even with her busy work schedule and various trips to different states for her clients, Emma had never let a single morning pass without texting her girlfriend. She never wanted the brunette to think she wasn't at the forefront of her mind, even for a few hours.

The younger woman stripped away her panties and the button up shirt she had stolen from Emma's suitcase on their last trip, letting them fall away to the bathroom floor as she stepped beneath the warm water. A soft groan escaped her lips as the heated water poured over her skin, washing away the night and preparing her for the day ahead.

She grabbed the apple scented body wash and rubbed it into her skin. She had become quite fond of the smell of apples on her body. Thanks to Emma she had a never ending collection of apple flavored things and apple scented things. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Emma buying her things as she went to beauty supply stores.

Out of the shower stepped olive colored legs as she walked across her bedroom in just a towel. She walked over to her closet and opened it pulling out some of Emma's old clothes that she had been given.

Regina laid down on the bed crosses her legs. The Latina only dressed in an oversized hoodie and a pair of lace panties Emma had brought her. She sits up and pulls her computer towards her. The latter goes to the familiar app and hits the blondes face where she waits patiently with her knees hugged to her chest and her panties clearly visible.

With a familiar sound the blondes face pops up and she smiles. "Hi baby girl"

"Hi daddy" she waved excitedly. Regina was still new to this whole being little thing. So whenever she had this feeling she told Emma and almost instantly Emma would call her. Or vice versus.

"Princess?"

"Yes?" She looked up at Emma from the small piece of loose thread that hung in her bed.

"Close your legs" the latter raised her hand to make a motion of almost closing a book.

"Why?" On the inside Regina knew exactly why. But for some reason little Regina wanted to push and see just how far little space could take her.

"Because I can see your princess parts" Emma pointed to the blush colored piece of fabric between Regina's legs.

Regina gasped and shut her legs tight. "No that's for daddy only" she crossed her arms.

"Well who am I?"

"Emma"

"Well there little lady isn't that a very very rude way to address your daddy." Emma dropped her voice raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look.

"There's daddy!" Regina clapped her hands. Lucky for her Zelena was out with some friends and couldn't hear the conversation at hand.

"I never left baby girl."

"Yes you did. Sometimes you're daddy other times you're Emma just like me."

"Oh so you mean I have a daddy space like you have a little space?"

"Yeah"

"Well, princess, you're not wrong but it's different. When you're little, you are in a state of safety and being comfortable. When I'm daddy, I'm in a state of being loving and nurturing."

"Daddy, those are big words."

"It means I have to love you and take care of you."

"You do!"

"Yes, I do. Now, princess do you have things you don't want to do with daddy when you're little?"

"No I trust daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent, daddy."

"Now, come downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

"Daddy, I no have pants on."

"It's okay princess it'll be 's a gift for you outside."

Regina stood up and started to go downstairs holding her laptop in her hand. Before she walked outside she put her laptop on the couch.

"I'll be right back, daddy"

"Okay baby" Emma smiled and when Regina walked out of view she ended the call on her cell phone. .

Regina stepped outside and around the corner pulled a yellow bug. Regina's eyes went wide and she squealed.

"Daddy!" she ran as fast as she could towards the car, not caring that she was still clad in only panties and an oversized sweatshirt. Emma caught the approaching teen in her arms with a grin.

"I told you I wouldn't miss Christmas, baby." she smiled and picked the younger woman up, spinning her around.

Regina sat with her legs crossed and her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her eyes raked over Emma's backside and she watched the blonde lean down and pick up a present and weigh it in her hands. Regina groaned and shifted her position to alleviate some of the pressure building in between her legs.

Emma instantly turned around when she heard Regina groan and put the present on the ground.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Regina breathing hitched at the name and she shifted her legs beneath her, hoping Emma wouldn't see. She did.

"Nothing, Emma," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat when Emma grabbed her chin. The older blonde was smirking down at her, her grip on Regina's chin holding her in place.

Regina had no makeup on and her hair was in a high ponytail, her usually made up face and perfect hair completely forgotten. Emma noticed this morning that Regina wasn't acting completely herself, acting like she wasn't her age at all. Emma shivered, the image of Regina putting on lacy white underwear with a pink bow on the front and back with a matching bra on still fresh in her mind.

"You sure about that?" Emma's voice was low and gravely. Her face was mere centimeters away from Regina's now and she thought she heard a whimper fall from her plump lips.

Regina only nodded, her confidence going piece by piece, until she was left wanting nothing more than her Daddy.

"Da-" she cleared her throat, "Emma could you maybe get me some juice, please?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she bit her bottom lip. Emma rubbed her thumb across Regina's chin and smiled, knowing that Regina was slipping.

"Of course I will, baby girl. You be a good girl and stay right here okay?" Emma's tone was softer now, her touch more gentle. Regina smiled brightly and nodded her head, her eyes sparkling.

Emma let go of her chin and pressed a soft kiss on her temple then walked out of the room. Regina smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

She smiled at the decorated tree, loving how the lights and the sparkly ornaments made the room light up. The presents look so pretty under the tree, she thought. One present, though, caught her eye. It was resting on a thick tree branch right in the center of the tree, and it was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red bow on the front.

Regina's eyes went wide and she sprung up from her seat and walked towards the tree. With a shaky hand she reached out and grabbed the long rectangular box and ran her finger over the pretty paper. She was mindful not to touch the pine needles that hung from the tree because she knew they would poke her and hurt and she knew her Daddy didn't want her being hurt. She smiled as she thought of her Daddy.

Emma stood in the doorway as she watched the young girl slowly peel a corner of the wrapping paper away from the box, a frown etching across her lips when she saw only a black leather box. When she started to pull back more of the paper, Emma pushed herself off the wall.

"What do you think you are doing, Regina," she said, her voice calm and deep.

Regina jumped when Emma's voice met her ears, fumbling with the box in her hands. She tried to put the wrapping paper back in its place where it was, but the tape wasn't sticking to the paper anymore.

Two strong hands grabbed her shaking ones and Regina's eyes filled with tears. She looked up at the older woman and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Put the box down, Regina," Emma said slowly, her breath hitting her cheeks. Emma didn't let go of Regina's hands as she put the gold box back on the tree limb where it sat before. When she let go of it the fitness trainer pulled her hands back in and held them up.

"What were you doing with the present, baby girl?" Regina took a shaky breath.

"I saw how the pretty lights were dancing on the box like fairies and i wanted to touch it because it looked really smooth so I got up and touched it and it felt good. I wanted to see what was inside so I opened it and then you scared me." She had tears running down her cheeks, falling onto her forearms. Emma instantly dropped Regina's arms and wrapped her arms around her small shaking body.

"It is okay, baby girl," she said softly, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"But I was a bad girl, I didn't follow the rules," she sniffled.

"What happens when Daddy gets angry, baby girl?" Emma tried hard to keep the loving grin off her face. Her little girl was just so damn cute.

"I get spanks," Regina replied, her shoulders and features dropping in defeat.

"That's right, princess." Emma stood and held her hand out to Regina. "Come on, lets go."

Regina reached out and put her hands in Emma's and allowed herself to be pulled up by the older woman. Emma pulled her up the stairs and down the hallway until they got to her room. Once they were inside Emma let go of her hands and walked back over to the door. She shut the white wood and clicked the lock shut. The blonde briskly walked past Regina and sat down on the bed and patted her lap.

Regina took a small step forward but stopped, thick tears rolling over her cheek. "Don't make me tell you again."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't touch the presents again. I won't even look at them"

"I know you won't princess and this spanking will make sure you won't, won't it? Now come here." Emma said, her voice soft but firm. Regina sniffled back tears and slowly laid herself over Emma's lap. The blonde let her hand rub her back softly, and when she felt the younger woman relax across her legs she patted her back.

The older woman lifted the edge of Regina's Christmas shorts, exposing her white panties with the pink bow on the top of them.

She quickly disposed of the shorts, throwing them to the other side of the room. The panties barely covered the swell of her ass, the plump cleavage spilling out from the bottom of them. Emma's cock twitched inside her jeans at the sight of the beautiful girl. Emma caressed one of her cheeks lovingly across her bare sit spot and then swatted the meaty flesh with a firm hand.

Regina cried out in surprise, but not yet pain. The first few swats to her behind weren't all too bad, but it was when her ass was good and raw that she started to feel the sharp sting of Emma's palm against her. Several swats to the teenager's bottom had the girl moaning. Emma took the moment to slide her panties down, resting them at her upper thighs.

Emma was greeted with the strong scent of Regina's arousal and she smiled when she saw the glossy clear liquid that coated her underwear.

"Oh, princess, you like it when Daddy gives you spanks, don't you?" Regina shook her head, then nodded it, clearly confused.

"Please, Daddy, no more spanks. I will be a good girl, I promise"

"Oh princess, Daddy needs to teach you a lesson. I wouldn't be much of a Daddy if I let my princess be a bad girl, would I?"

Regina shook her head and started to cry again as Emma rubbed her hand over her rounded bottom once more. With Regina exposed Emma firmed up her strikes a little bit more, hitting the same spot on each cheek every time. Each blow turned turned her soft creamy skin an angry swollen red. She held down Regina's hips when she started to squirm under her and gave her slow hard pats onto each cheek, her sit spot, and her swollen lips.

When the sting of her own hand was starting to make itself known she stopped. She pulled up her white panties, smiling to herself when Regina hissed as the coarse material rubbed over her skin. She then lifted her baby girl and sat her in her lap, their chests touching. Emma comforted her in all the best ways she knew how to. She whispered praise into her ear and kissed the sides of her face and head.

She kissed Regina's temple and whispered, "It's over now, Gina. Daddy's not upset with you anymore, okay? You were a good girl for taking your punishment, you made me proud." Regina hiccuped and buried her face deeper in Emma's neck.

"I'm sorry for trying to open the present, Daddy."

"I know, baby."

After their aftercare time and Regina had fully gotten her emotions under control she began to fidget in Emma's lap.

"What's wrong, princess," she asked knowingly. Emma's cock twitched in her pants when she felt Regina shift on top of her.

Regina shrugged.

"Are you uncomfortable, sweetheart?" Emma asked, rubbing her soft thigh gently. Regina slowly nodded her head.

"Use yours words, baby girl."

"My panties are wet, Daddy," the younger girl whined. Emma nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want Daddy to take them off, baby girl?" Regina nodded her head against Emma's chest. "Okay, baby. Come on, Daddy will make it all better okay?"

Regina got up off of Emma's lap and waited for Emma to give her further instruction. Emma reached down and pulled at the hem of Regina's thin shirt.

"Can you take this off, please," the blonde said softly, her fingers avoiding any contact with olive toned skin that rested beneath the fabric. Regina held back a whimper and nodded her head, her bottom lip getting caught between her pearly whites.

Regina helped Emma get the offending article of clothing off her body and watched as the blonde walked and threw it into the dirty hamper in the corner of her room. The brunette shifted, trying to alleviate some of the pressure but she didn't know how. Frustrated tears pricked at her eyes.

"Oh, princess, what is wrong, my love." Emma was instantly in front of her, holding a soothing hand up and caressing the brunette's cheek. Regina leaned into the warmth and siffled, her tears catching on her Daddy's thumb.

"There's… I… don't feel good, Daddy! Please make me feel better," she quietly begged, her voice smaller than it had ever been in Emma's ears. The blonde quirked up an eyebrow and nodded.

"Take your panties off, princess. It will help you feel better." Regina instantly popped her bottom onto the thick blanket underneath her, kicking her fuzzy red house slippers off her feet and sending them to the floor with a thud. When her hand reached for the hem on her panties, though, Emma's pale hand reached out and stopped her.

"Laying on your back on the bed," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Emma's cock was straining painfully against the confines of her jeans, and she had to squeeze her hand at her side to not pounce on Regina then and there.

Regina did as she was told, her black hair fanning out around her head in small strips that fell from her ponytail. Her thumb absentmindedly made its way up to her mouth and was caught in between her teeth and she watched her Daddy move at the end of the bed.

Emma gently caressed the smoothest thighs she had ever felt as she dragged the lace fabric away from Regina's body. She made sure to take into account of every little noise the teen made, every single way her body reacted to the touch of the older woman.

"Daddy," Regina breathilly moaned, her hands fisting into the sheets like she was going to pulled away if she didn't hold on. Emma chuckled and finally pulled her panties completely off of the young cheerleader, leaving her only in her baby-pink underwear, her favorite fluffy red socks, and a lace bra. Regina blushed and covered her cheeks.

Emma's own breathing hitched as she watched the brunette wiggle against the sheets, her bottom lifting off the sheets. Her fingers danced up her thighs, her hips, and the finally ghosted over her hip bones and dipped underneath the lacy underwear.

Emma slowly pulled the material over the girls bottom and down her legs, discarding them somewhere on the ground near the pants. Regina had her knees locked together and they were bent, but her feet were hip-length aparts, giving Emma the perfect view of how this interaction was affecting the younger girl.

"All better, baby?" Regina shook her head no.

"What is wrong now, princess?" A deep blush blossomed over Regina's cheeks and she hid her face from her daddy's loving eyes.

"Can… Daddy... " The brunette groaned out as she shifted her knees, trying to find a way to get rid of some of the pressure that was making her want to cry in the first place. "Can you touch me?" she whispered breathlessly.

An empathetic nod followed a wide grin. "Are you sure, princess?" The brunette nodded vigorously, clearly more confident now that she had finally asked for what she wanted. Emma smiled down at the young girl.

Emma crawled up onto the bed in the small space that was left between the edge and Regina's red painted toes. She rested her hands on the tops of smooth knees and slowly pushed them apart, taking in a deep breath when she finally saw her effect on the girl in its entirety.

Emma's mind went into auto pilot as she reached forward and cupped Regina's mound without thinking twice. "You've made a mess, baby girl," she growled out, her fingers dancing on the outside of where Regina needed her the most. The teen whimpered and rolled herself against Emma's hand.

"I'm… I am sorry, Daddy. Am I a bad girl for making a mess?" Emma chuckled and moved her hand slightly, placing more pressure where her fingers rested on Regina's sensitive bundle on nerves.

"No, princess. You are not in trouble." Emma bit her lip and huffed out a breath. "You are so pretty, Regina. Can Daddy please taste you?" Emma didn't want to push the girl too far tonight. She knew this was the first time the teen had ever played like this, if not the first time in any circumstance but when Regina ground down on her hand and rolled her hips, she knew that the younger woman would be okay.

As soon as Regina nodded was on her stomach in front of her, her lower half hanging off the bed. She adjusted her painfully hard cock in her jeans so she was moderately comfortable and then spread open the younger girl's legs until they were touching her bed.

Emma groaned at the slick desire that she found waiting there for her, her thumbs brushing up her thighs and running over the wet lips of her girlfriend. The teen jumped at the action, a sharp gasp escaping her mouth.

"You are so beautiful, princess, do you know that?" Regina blushed like a mad woman at her daddy's confession, but before she could say anything more she felt Emma's tongue slide through her slick folds.

"Daddy!" she cried out, her back arching off the bed while pushing herself harder into Emma's awaiting tongue. Her hands were clenching the sheets by her sides, pulling them up and down as her Daddy worked against her in long, hard strokes with her tongue.

Emma ran the flat of her tongue over Regina's slick entrance so many times she lost count, but when she felt the brunette's legs start to tremble around her head, she knew she was close. Emma moved her head up a little bit further, her tongue swiping across that small bundle of nerves that she knew would be her girlfriend's undoing. When she took her into her mouth, the teen's orgasm ripped through her body.

Regina cried out, her back arching up off the bed, her eyes squeezed shut as she rode out the vicious waves of her orgasm. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her hands clenching and then letting the sheets drop back to the bed.

Emma stood from where she sat and wiped her chin on the back of her shirt. Her eyes roamed over Regina's beautiful body, and for a moment she wondered how she ever go to be so lucky. When Regina's breathing finally calmed down she opened her eyes and gave Emma a shy smile. Her eyes danced down to the impressive sized tent of her pants. She felt that now familiar stir in her stomach once more as she had only an hour ago.

"Daddy…" The whisper that sounded like a moan had Emma's insides turning to putty. The blonde climbed her way back onto the bed and positioned herself in between Regina's open legs.

"You are so pretty, princess," she mumbled, her hands running up and down the teen's sides. Regina shifted under her touch, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

"Daddy, I… I want you," she whimpered out, her hips bucking and meeting nothing but air. She let out a frustrated growl. Emma smirked at her and leaned forward, pressing a soothing kiss onto her forehead.

"I don't want to push you into anything tonight, baby girl," she said truthfully, because she honestly didn't. Of course, she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend, but she didn't want to push the younger woman into anything she wasn't ready for at the moment.

"But Daddy I want you, I need you" The brown headed girl was almost whining. Emma smiled softly and cupped her face, running her thumb over the apples of Regina's cheeks.

"Okay, princess. Tell me what you want, okay?" The brunette nodded and gulped, her eyes darting down.

"I… I want you… I think I want to ride you," she whispered, not looking Emma in the eyes.

Emma's entire body ran hot. Her face flushed and she felt the words go straight to the dick that was painfully pressing against her nodded her head without saying a word, more nervous now than she had ever been with the brunette.

Emma slipped her body from in between Regina's and stood in front of her. With every article of clothing she shed, she saw the glimmer in her girlfriend's eyes become a little brighter. Finally, she dropped her boxers to the ground and got back on the bed.

Regina had rolled over onto her stomach now, and was crawling to the middle of the bed, her ass on full display for the fitness trainer.

Emma's cock bumped against her stomach as she got onto the bed, watching her girlfriend's glorious ass as she moved. When she fell against the pillows and her head thudded softly against the wooden headboard and Regina's straddled her, though, is when the cloud finally lifted from her thoughts.

"We don't have to do this, princess. We can just-"

"No, Daddy! I want to do this, please" She was practically begging the older woman. Her smaller hands were resting on Emma's toned shoulders as she lifted herself up on her knees and positioned herself over Emma's cock.

Emma let out a long sigh of relief as she felt Regina slide herself down onto her. Her hands were gripping her hips as the brunette fully took her large mast inside of her, and when she was seated to the hilt, she allowed herself to open her eyes.

Regina had her eyes squeezed shut, her eyebrows creased in concentration, and the tip of her tongue poking out from between her plump lips. She looked beautiful, Emma thought. Then again, she always did.

Regina slowly ground her hips against the older woman, breaking Emma from her thoughts when she felt the teen's walls clench around her.

"Oh, God, princess," she moaned out, her fingertips digging into the supple flesh of her sides. Emma was already so close, she didn't know how long she would last with the brunette riding her. "Just like that, baby girl. Oh, yes, that's a good girl," she gasped out as Regina started to bounce up and down.

Emma's breath started going ragged as she felt Regina's walls clench and unclench around her as they both neared their orgasms. Regina had her hand clasped around Emma's neck, holding her as close as possible while Emma's hands were holding onto her side for dear life.

"Oh, Daddy… I'm… I'm…" The brunette cried out before she came around Emma with a cry. The sounds of Regina crying out and the feeling of her was all too much, sending Emma into her own orgasm with a heavy grunt. Regina had her face buried in Emma's neck, her chest heaving up and down, the pink lace that still covered her breast rubbing against Emma's touch-sensitive skin.

 **A/N: We hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, we will be posting again soon with the Christmas Day portion.**


	18. Chapter 17

Regina woke to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her and a semi-stiff erection pressed against her lower back. She bit her lip shyly as she peeked over her shoulder at her still slumbering lover. The mane of blonde hair tangled from her own fingers was fanned out across the pillow.

It was Christmas morning.

The thought flittered through the brunette's mind as she took in the pale morning light filtering through the window and the faint sound of birds nesting in her apple tree.

"Emma…." She murmured softly, pressing soft kisses to the older woman's hand "Wake up, baby. It's Christmas."

A soft grunt and a nuzzle against her neck were the only response she received. Regina turned over slowly to face her lover, tucking a few unruly strands of golden hair away from the woman's face.

"Emma, it's time to get up, darling. I'll make us some coffee and there are bear claws downstairs for you to eat." She coaxed gently, peppering kisses over the woman's face.

"I'd much rather eat something else," came the grumbled response before the teen found herself flat on her back, Emma's body pressed firmly against her own.A small smirk stretched across her thin lips as her hands took purchase on her slender hips.

"Emma, we can't. Zelena is right downstairs and she could hear-"

She was cut off by two lips being pressed softly against her own. A groan slipped by the teens lips and her eyes fluttered shut, her hands reaching up to cup her face. Their kiss was soft and slow, both of them still slightly drowsy from their night's sleep. Finally, when she was starting to get light headed from lack of air, Regina pulled away.

"Emma we can't," she whispered, her fingers brushing over the apples of Emma's cheeks. The fitness trainer chuckled and sat up on her knees. Her hands ran up and down her thighs, her blunt nails trailing slightly over the supple flesh.

"Oh, Regina. Your mouth is telling me one thing, but your body is telling me something completely different." Regina shivered, her hips bucking up almost completely against her will.

Regina huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. "You are too cocky for your own good, Emma Swan."

"But you love me for it," she teased, her fingers ghosting over her abdomen. Regina shivered, her back arching off of the comfortable bed below her.

"That I do," she gasped out, Emma's descending fingers pulling it out of her. She was throbbing under Emma's body, her hips bucking when the blonde's fingers ghosted over her clit. "Emma, please," she whined, her eyes squeezed shut.

Emma smirked and leaned forward, kissing her way from the top of Regina's chest, paying special to her straining nipples, loving the way Regina threaded her hand in her matted curls. She kissed all the way down her stomach, pulling the skin right under her rib cage into her mouth and leaving it purple and bruised.

Finally, Emma ran the length of her tongue over Regina's dripping folds, enticing a beautiful moan to fall from the teen's lips. Her hips bucked into her mouth when Emma did it again, a louder cry falling from her lips this time. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the cries falling from her lips.

Emma hummed against her, her lips seeking out her clit, taking it in her mouth and sucking on it ravenously. Her hands gripped into her hips, holding Regina in place as her tongue worked magic over her most sensitive area.

Emma took her time, running her tongue up and down, sometimes dipping it inside of her quivering lover. Her thumbs drew small circles over her hip bones, and when Regina cries behind her hand started to reach higher and higher octaves, she knew she was close. Her movements went from loving and soft to hard and rough in a split second. Her hands pulled her closer to her face, her tongue delved inside, running and curling against her silky walls. She let go of one hip and rubbed her thumb across her clit. As soon as she started to circle her thumb around the sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina's climax ripped through her body.

She cried out behind her hands, her back arching off her bed. Her legs were clamped around Emma's hand as the older woman helped her ride out her orgasm, licking her clean. When she was finally done, she kissed her way back up Regina's body and grinned when she came face to face with her lover. She pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Regina could taste herself on her lips, and it took her by surprise at first, but she quickly got used to it, and maybe even liked it.

"Merry Christmas," Emma whispered against her lips before she was pushed onto her back with the brunette on top of her.

The duo staggered downstairs in a fit of giggles some time later to find a less than amused Zelena stewing at the kitchen counter, emerald green nails gripping the edges of her coffee mug so tightly that the younger Mills worried that it may shatter beneath her grasp.

"Well, good morning to the two of you as well. I see someone has had a better morning than I already." The red head turned to watch the couple,taking a sip of the dark liquid collected in her mug.

"Don't be like that, Zelena, it's Christmas. you should be happy." Regina nudged her older sister in the arm before making her way around the older woman to the coffee pot that sat half full on the counter. She poured a mug of coffee for herself and one for Emma before beginning to add just the right amount of sugar and creamer to the dark liquid.

"And who's to say I'm not happy? For all you know i'm overjoyed." The eldest Mills replied with a shrug before sliding around her sister and making her way into the living room.

"Overjoyed my ass." Emma joked flashing the red head a wink and a smile.

"Can the two of you hurry up? I'm going to be late for work. I want to see Regina open her gifts before I go." Zelena started to tap her foot on the carpeted floor as she waited for her sister and the blonde to join her.

"Why are you working on Christmas?" Regina held her mug as she approached her spot near the tree, admiring the twinkling lights as they reflected off of the ornaments dangling neatly from each branch.

"Because I work in a hospital meaning we don't close for holidays. I don't have a lot of time, Gina."

"But we always spend Christmas together." Regina turned to refocus her attention not on the tree and all the shiny things that lie underneath it but her older sister who she had looked up to and learned to admire.

"Yeah, I know but Emma's here. Wouldn't you rather spend time with her?" Zelena made a gesture towards the blonde who sat and paid close attention to the way the brunette talked to her sister.

"Well, no actually. I wanna do the things we do every year. I wanna go see mommy and daddy." Regine looked up at her sister with glassy eyes.

Zelena looked back at her sister in a bit of shock at the words. Every year, the redhead was the one to broach the topic of making the trip to the cemetery to the family mausoleum to visit their parents during the holidays. Most years, the youngest Mills would grow quiet and uncomfortable at the idea but would always agree within a short time. The eldest Mills was aware that visiting their parents was something that Regina wanted to do, she just wasn't the best at vocalizing her desire to make the trip.

The redhead reached forward and picked up her sisters chin where it had fallen in an attempt to hide her tears. "Hey..." she said her own voice slightly cracking. "If you want to go see mom and dad then that's fine. We will go see them. I will call the hospital and tell them that I can't come in, but don't you dare ever think for half a second that I would rather spend my time at the hospital than with you. I know I don't say it enough and I know I dont show it but I love you. You are the only family I have and I will do what I need to to make sure you're safe and happy."

By the time Zelena had finished her speech she had felt tears on her hand from the younger Mills. Regina shot up and launch herself into her sister's arms. It wasn't an everyday thing to see Zelena care for her sister in such an affectionate and unguarded way. Emma sat on the couch with her legs crossed as she contemplated this new part of the Mills' sisters relationship that she had yet to learn about.

"I love you." Regina whispered into her sisters ear, burying her face against the fabric of the sweater Zelena wore.

"I love you too." Zelena squeezed her sister with a smile, gently stroking her hair to soothe her the way their mother used to when they were little.

"Alright, enough of this." The redhead smiled, wiping her own tears. "It's Christmas. There's no crying on Christmas. Give me five minutes to call the hospital and let them know that I'm not coming in today then we will open presents." She squeezed Regina's hand softly before stepping out of the room.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Emma smiled at her.

"For what?"

"For talking to her. She isn't as cold. It's good that the two of you can open up to one another that way." She replied,pressing a kiss to her lover's temple.

Zelena returned, as promised, and took her seat on the couch once more, motioning towards the gifts overflowing from beneath the tree. The red and gold gifts from Regina's room had migrated downstairs to join the rest the night before.

"Gina, you're designated gift sorter. Go on, then." The redhead announced, taking another sip from her coffee mug and tucking her feet beneath her on the couch. The brunette rose from her own seat and pulled her hair up into a neat ponytail before beginning to select presents and sort them into piles beside their recipients, her own pile being built on the floor in front of her vacated seat.

Finally, Regina made her way to the box sitting on the branch of the tree that had been put there by Emma. She smirked at the memory of what the box had brung the previous night and sat down beside her lover.

"I am assuming that one is from Emma?" Zelena smirked at the two from behind the coffee mug she was holding and took a sip from it. Emma blushed and looked down at the box in Regina's hands

"Yea, it was just a little something I picked up for her in New York on one of my trips." The blonde supplied helpfully, watching the way the younger woman's fingers stroked over the spot where the paper had been taped back in place.

"Alright well, get on with it then." Zelena motioned for the youngest Mills to begin opening her presents starting with the gift in her hand.

The brunette smiled shyly and carefully slid a finger beneath the fresh tape,lifting it away and parting the wrapping paper. The smooth black box slid out easily once the opening was formed. She ran her fingers over the smooth leather, pearly white teeth sinking into her lower lip as she raised the lid. Resting inside of the box was a necklace, the chain gold and shining, the pendant attached was a simple, round amethyst nestled in a cradle.

"Oh Emma…" Regina breathed for the umptenth time that morning. "It's beautiful. Oh where did you find this?" She fawned as she lifted the necklace from the box to examine it more closely.

Emma smiled as she watched the adoration glow in her lover's eyes. "I found it in a little boutique on the upper west side while I was visiting one of my clients in New York. I saw it and I thought it would look stunning on you."

The teen smiled and leaned forward to connect their lips in a tender kiss, her fingers stroking Emma's jaw before she pulled back and allowed the grinning woman to help her clasp the new accessory around her neck.

"Here, open this one next." The blonde smiled, handing her lover another neatly wrapped gift.

Three o'clock found the love birds snuggled together on the couch with mugs of cocoa clasped in their hands, their legs tangled together beneath the blanket as they, along with their favorite redhead, watched Rudolph as he made his way to the Island of Misfit Toys with his friends. The movie had been Emma's choice, a personal favorite from her childhood.

The gifts, long since unwrapped, sat in neat piles or set down where last they had been toyed with.

A new pair of boots, a pair of Louboutin heels, a pair of earrings to match the necklace currently resting against her throat and a bear coated in Emma's cologne had all been received, very happily, by the youngest Mills from her lover. A new jacket and a spa trip had been received from her sister.

The blonde, for her part, had received a red leather jacket, a leather bound journal and feather quill set, a bottle of cologne and a leather corded necklace with a guitar pick on it proclaiming "I pick you. I will always pick you" from her blushing girlfriend.

After the initial gifts had been opened, the blonde had led the younger woman back upstairs under the guise of having forgotten a gift. Regina had positively lit up when she was handed the large box which was neatly wrapped in pink paper with snowflakes adorning it, a red and pink bow resting on top.

The brunette made quick work of ripping away the paper before flipping open the lid to the box, brown eyes widening at the plethora of small gifts inside. Neatly arranged was an assortment of hair bows, sippy cups, pacifiers, a few blankets, bubble bath in three scents and new panties in various colors and styles as well as a few onesies.

"This is all for me?" She looked up at Emma in surprise.

"I did some research and it's important to make sure that I treat your little side just as fairly as your big side. We can change out some of it if you don't like it but I'm hoping this will be a good start."

"Oh Daddy, it's wonderful! I love it, I love it!" Regina beamed, launching herself into Emma's arms and burying her face against her strong shoulder. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"Yes, it is, Princess. Most definitely the best Christmas ever."


	19. Chapter 18: Finale

**A/N: Hello all! We know it's been a very looooong wait and we do apologize for that. So, this is it. This is our final chapter with our ladies in this adventure. We tried to make it extra long and we hope you enjoy.**

 **6 Months Later**

"Time flies when I'm with you." Emma smiled as she relaxed back against the couch cushions in her apartment, her eyes straying to the Boston skyline highlighted outside the window before returning to the brunette before her.

"It always will, but I know what you mean. it feels like I blinked and suddenly it was April. Everything is moving so fast." Regina replied softly,staring up at her ceiling and toying with a strand of her hair.

"Well baby, it's June" Emma chuckled "You graduate soon. Are you excited? Are you scared? What are the feelings?"

"I'm so excited. Being in high school is great and all because I love cheer and my friends and my teachers, but I want to settle down. I want a family and a house and maybe a book" she shrugged, rolling onto her side to look at the Graduation announcement displayed on her bedside table. "I don't know, I just want my life to start."

"Those are a lot of feelings for such a tiny person, but I know what you mean. We've been dating for almost a year now and I couldn't think of a better person to spend my life with." Emma smiled and placed her hand on the screen to her computer watching Regina do the same.

"Six more days and then I'm in Boston." Regina sighed, excitement and apprehension swirling within the words. Brown eyes moved to take in the boxes neatly piled in the corner of her bedroom, now empty of photographs or art work.

"Just six more. We can do it. Then we can start our forever."

Regina smiled and looked away as Zelena opened her door. "Hey Swan" she said knowing the blonde was on the other side of the computer screen, as per usual. While the redhead had been less than supportive of the relationship when it first took root, she had come to accept that Emma was more likely to make her little sister happy than any of the boys in her high school. They may not last forever, but she wouldn't be the one to pop that bubble.

"Hi" Emma smiled and waved replying to emails on her phone while the sisters talked.

"So, kid, we've got graduation shopping to do for you."

"Now? Why?" Regina whined

"We need to get the stuff for the party and you need shoes to walk in. There's still a lot to do before you cross the stage and jet off to Boston." Her older sister reminded, crossing her arms as she took in the sight of the youngest Mills. A year had changed them both so much, her sister's smile having returned to full brilliance for the first time since their parents' death.

The brunette turned back to her computer and smiled softly at her girlfriend. "Sorry, Em. I have to go with Z. She's right, we still have a lot to do before Friday." She blew a kiss to the blonde who returned it with a wave before they disconnected the video call.

"Give me like three minutes to grab some shoes and do my hair." She advised her older sister who nodded, closing the door behind her as she stepped out of the room.

Regina rose slowly from her bed and ran her fingers through her silky raven locks, gently removing the few tangles which had formed after her shower. She ran a brush through her hair before tying it back from her face and making her way towards her closet to locate suitable shoes to wear for the day.

Zelena looked up from her phone as her sister appeared at the top of the stairs a few minutes later, her own phone in hand and her car keys dangling from her pinky.

"Ready to go? Grab an apple or something for the drive. We're going a town over for lunch after we finish."

The brunette nodded in agreement and slipped her phone into her back pocket, stepping into the kitchen for a moment and snagged a shiny red apple from the fruit bowl. She made her way out to the waiting car, locking the house behind her.

"Where are we even going?" Regina sighed slightly frustrated at her interrupted time with Emma.

"To get you something to wear for graduation along with shorts and things for your trip to Boston with Swan."

"Why? I own a million and one dresses and my closet is endless. I'm sure I can gather a few outfits for my trip and even if I can't I can live in Emma's old clothes." She chuckled and wrapped her own tan arms around her body, mocking a hug.

"You two are so in love it's disgusting." Zelena rolled her eyes and unlocked her car getting in with Regina following shortly after her.

Both Mills settled into their respective seats, pulling their seatbelts into place before Zelena put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, steering the car towards Main Street.

"So where to?" Zelena looked over to Regina who practically had her phone pressed against her face.

"Regina we just left. I'm sure she hasn't done anything drastic since we walked out of the door." The redhead looked a little disappointed.

"I know I know I just miss her it's been months since I last saw her. It's killing me." Regina wasn't completely wrong. Emma has offered to come and spend senior week and spring break with Regina, which in total was two weeks, but Regina had made the decision to spend it with her friends at the beach in Florida instead. Emma, being who she was, was fully supportive of her decision and didn't make her feel bad, but with that trip gone it had been about 3 months since they had last been together.

"You saw her 3 months ago. I think you'll be okay." She chuckled as she turned the car towards the Interstate.

"Zel, it's not my fault that you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I guess I never asked, come to think of it, why aren't you dating anyone?"

"I'm a Doctor. I don't really have time to juggle people." The redhead shrugged casually, casting a glance at the younger Mills.

"People?" Regina smirked and looked at her sister defiantly. "That's it. I've decided your senior gift to me is you going on a date."

"You ready?" Zelena smiled at Regina as she fixed the black cap on her head.

"Of course I am. Where's Emma? Is she ready?" The brunette asked as she reached up to adjust the cap herself for good measure.

"She's downstairs, waiting on us." Zelena had on a green dress and a cream colored scarf draped around her shoulders, the emerald earrings which had been gifted to her by the blonde in question at Christmas time.

"Is Daniel coming?" Regina walked over to her mirror putting on a little more makeup despite already looking impeccable, her eyes watching color rise in her sister's cheeks.

"Yes, he is, actually." Zelena flushed a little. After Regina set out to get Zelena someone to fall smitten with she had been on about three or four dates. The first guy she went out with had been Daniel. They exchanged numbers and went on a second date. The tall man, being a doctor himself at a different hospital, fully understood all the things Zelena was doing which was a plus in her book. He understood the difficult hours, the on-call schedules and the fluctuating sleep schedules, but he also enjoyed having someone he was able to speak to about medical sciences without having to explain the majority of procedures and practices.

"Aw" Regina kissed Zelena on the cheek before going downstairs, beaming widely at the blonde, clad in black slacks and a red button up shirt, as she paced at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello beautiful." Emma smiled and held her arms out to catch the brunette as she flung herself into the waiting embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around her love's petite waist and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You're here!" Regina squealed as she hugged the older woman tightly, resting her neck in the crook of her neck and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Emma: vanilla and cinnamon.

"You thought I would actually miss your graduation? Yes, I'm here. I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world" Emma chuckled and rubbed her back, looking at Zelena who was wrapped in the arms of a man she had never seen before.

"And who's this, Zel?" Emma asked, a mischievous smile blooming on her lips as she looked between the pair.

"This is Daniel. Daniel, this is my sister's annoying little pet, Emma" The two shook hands and exchanged smiles with one another.

"Nice to meet you, man. You're a lucky man. Be careful, though, she's a biter." Emma whispered loudly, causing the man to chuckle and nod in acknowledgment.

"Oh believe me, I know how fiery she can be."

"Alright alright that's enough." Zelena pulled Daniel back to her, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Now, we're going to make our little appleseed late. Everyone in the car, go on."

"Is that everything?" Emma asked, closing the trunk of her car and wiping the sweat off her forehead. The heat of the day beating down on her full force and causing sweat to bead at the base of her neck.

"Yep. That's the last of it." Regina smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets, the left one clad in a ring. Not an engagement ring, as the blonde had explained, just a promise ring that would one day be an engagement ring.

The day had finally come.

Regina was really leaving was excited and ready to start a new journey in her life. She loved highschool and it was everything she had wanted, but Emma had opened so many doors for her that she had yet to explore.

All she wanted was to live a life that she hoped would make her parents proud and she felt like she had so far. Being with Emma was something she knew that her parents would have had to get used to, but she knew that they would have opened up in the end. Emma just had that kind of effect on people. She made them like her and luckily for Regina she had fell in love with the blonde.

"To new adventures and us finally selling this house." Zelena came out with some water for the three of them. Not only was Regina leaving but so was Zelena. She had decided that since Regina was leaving then she could go live with Daniel and start a life of her own. It was a new beginning for the both of the sisters and to say they were excited was an understatement. The Mills mansion had become worth more and more as time went by so when Zelena sold it she put all of the money she had gotten into an account for Regina to have in Boston.

"Thank you" Emma smiled and took a water bottle sitting on the hood of her car. "So Zel are you all set up at Daniel's? Need any help while we're still here?" Emma asked, unscrewing the cap and taking a deep drink to parch her thirst.

Regina walked towards her, standing between the blondes legs and looking at her sister as she took a sip from her own bottle. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders,letting the shorter woman lean against her.

"Yeah, actually. We finished everything up yesterday night." Zelena nodded resting against the warm brick of the mailbox, watching the pair as they interacted. She found it hard to believe that just under a year ago she had been wholeheartedly against Regina's relationship with the older woman and now found herself happily anticipating what was to come for the young pair.

"I can't believe I actually don't live here anymore." Regina mused, pushing away from the car before she walked up to the steps of the house. "I almost don't want to go." Red painted nails trailed over the frame of the door thoughtfully as she recalled memories from years long gone.

"Baby, you have to. It's time to start new things. There's a whole wide world out there for us beyond the Storybrooke sign. We can always visit if you need to, Boston isn't that far." Emma joined her lover on the steps, taking her hand in her own and bringing it to her lips.

"I know, but Mom and Dad built this from the ground up. They're gone now. Don't you feel like we're selling them?" Regina squeezed Emma's hand before moving to stand in front of her sister. "Are we making the right choice?"

"No, Gina, Mom and Dad would have been so excited to finally see us leave home. We can't stay in Storybrooke forever." Zelena stepped towards her sister and put her hand under her chin, letting the younger Mills lean into the touch. "It's okay that you love this house because I love it too but we have to move on and do more. We have our own legacies to build outside these walls."

"You have so much to offer, baby. The world deserves to know your name, not just the small part of it that you call home." She pressed a kiss to the top of the younger woman's head before moving to hug Zelena tightly. "I'll be in the car when you're ready to go, okay? Take your time." The blonde made her way to the car, half empty water bottle in hand, slipping into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"I can't go. I can't do this!" The brunette ran to the door of the house, ignoring the way it slammed against the wall as she continued further into the empty building, running upstairs to one of the vacant rooms and slamming the door. Zelena put her hand on the hood of the car when Emma made to get out."

"I got her. Just give us a few minutes. Go down to Granny's and grab some drinks for the trip home, maybe some food. She'll be ready when you get back."

Emma frowned a bit and looked up at the house before nodding in agreement and resuming her position within the car. She carefully backed out of the driveway and made her way down Mifflin Street, turning onto Main street and heading for the diner.

"Regina." Zelena called as she closed the front door behind her, listening for an indication of where the younger Mills had gone. Her shoes echoed against the hardwood floors as she made her way up the staircase, pausing to check Regina's old room and her own before continuing towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. She stopped outside of the doors, resting her hand on the knob as she listened to the shuttered sobs emanating from within the room. She waited a moment more before turning the handle and stepping into her parent's bedroom, blue eyes saddened at the sight of her baby sister sitting in the middle of the room, knees pulled to her chest.

"Gina,we have to go. The new people who bought the house start moving in tomorrow." The redhead spoke softly as she took a seat beside the younger woman.

"They can't do that it's my house." Came the defiant response through the tears rolling down olive cheeks.

"Technically, it's my house, but I know what you mean. Leaving this place isn't going to be easy for us. It's going to be incredibly hard letting go." Zelena reached over and ran a hand over chocolate locks, tucking them away from Regina's face.

"This is our home. We can't go, Z. There's too much here." She scrubbed at her face ro wipe away some of the tears blurring her vision before looking at her sister. "The doorframe in the dining room has our measurements from when we were kids."

"Mom used to measure us and dad would always tell her to stop feeding us so we couldn't grow up." Zelena mused, smiling a little at the memories.

"The garden shed has our handprints on it from when we painted our playhouse, Do you remember?" Regina rose to her feet and pulled her sister up by her hands, leading her to the large window overlooking the yard.

The older Mills chuckled softly and shook her head "How could I forget? We snuck into the shed and got the paints from when Mom remodeled the house. We got it everywhere. On the grass, our hair, we barely got any on the playhouse! Dad found us covered in it and we were so sure we were going to be in trouble for getting it on the shed."

"He picked up the paintbrush and he painted our names and our ages under the prints. He said it was true art to have someone to laugh with." The brunette spoke softly as she gazed out at the shed. It had seen better days and the once fresh looking paint was now faded and weather worn, but the sisters could just make out the bright green and red splotches on the right door the declared to the world where two little girls had made a lasting impression.

"My tree is here…." Regina said quietly after a moment, her voice cracking at the though of leaving the most potent reminder of her father behind. "I can't leave it here. I can't…."

"Give me a second. I have some things for you," Zelena squeezed her arm softly before leaving the room.

The redhead ran down the stairs and out to where Emma's car was once again waiting. "Do you remember the little wrapped package I gave you at Regina's graduation? The one I told you to keep safe until it was time to give it to her?"

"Yeah, of course. What about it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Give it to me." She held her hand out. Emma rummaged around in her glove compartment.

"Here." It was a small box wrapped in brown paper which had clearly been wrapped and unwrapped several times.

Zelena didn't hesitate to take the box from the blonde before making her way back into the house after retrieving something from her own car.

"You weren't supposed to open this until your wedding day, but I think you should have it now. I think it's important." She sat next to the brunette who was pushed up against an empty corner of the bedroom, having migrated from her spot in front of the window.

Regina tore through the paper and revealed a little tiffany blue box. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she opened it. Out she pulled a beautiful gold locket, when she opened it there were pictures of both Henry and Cora perfectly placed inside it.

"It was supposed to be for when you walk down the aisle since I know they can't be there, but I think you need it a little bit more now." Zelena smiled at her, patting her knee gently as she watched her sister marvel at the gift.

"I love it, Zelena, thank you." Regina hugged her sister tightly, burying her face against her shoulder.

"You are very very welcome darling." Zelena kissed her head "I have one more gift for you. I almost forgot to give it to you until you mentioned your tree." She reached behind her and handed Regina a small vial which housed deveral brown seeds.

"Seeds?"

"Those are seeds from your tree. Active ones, at that. Think of them as offspring, if you would. You can take them to Boston or anywhere else that you go and when you settle down and start a family, you can plant one and help your kids grow a tree just like yours."

"You did this for me?" Regina looked at her sister in awe, holding the locket and the vial close to her chest. "Thank you…..This is everything I could have needed."

"You're welcome. These and Emma are all you need to start your life." Zelena smiled and pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead. "Now Boston is calling you, best not to keep it waiting any longer."

Regina stood up and kissed the wall closest to the door. "Goodbye mommy and daddy. I love you." She smiled sadly before following her sister downstairs, running her hand over the banister one last time before she stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She hugged Zelena and promised to call once they reached Boston before getting into the car, holding the locket in her hand tightly, the seeds tucked safely in her pocket. "Let's do this" She said with finality, looking over at the blonde with complete love.

She was ready to start her life, she thought as the wheels of the car slid over the town line.

 **Six Years Later**

"Henry, put your shoes on please." Twenty-three year old Regina Mills called from the kitchen as she finished packing the lunch she had prepared into the Spider-Man lunchbox. She smiled as she spotted a mess of brown hair scurry in from the living room before disappearing into the foyer. She followed closely behind and watched the four year old plop himself onto the tiled floor, tongue poking out as he pulled on his shoes.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she helped him to his feet, his sneakers lighting up blue and red to his delight. "We have to go say bye to your mama and then we have to get you to school." She took him by the hand and walked with him to find his other mother.

The blonde in question looked up at the sound of heels approaching, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from her neck and face. A wide smile appeared on her lips as Henry raced towards her, immediately lifting the small boy high in the air which elicited peals of laughter from him. "Higher Mama! Higher!" He encouraged, stretching his little body like Superman.

"There's my little Superhero!" Emma ran around the room, holding the boy in the air so he could fly, her wife lingering in the door to watch with a mixture of amusement and adoration.

Shortly after moving to Boston Regina had begun college at Boston University with the intention of pursuing a Bachelor's degree in Journalism. The first year had been rough on the brunette as she tried to balance school work, a social life and her relationship with a certain blonde whose work often took her out of state for days at a time.

There had been more than a few times that the distance and the stress had caused fights that ran late into the night though the couple was conscientious to never go to bed angry with one another.

Things slowly got better once Emma decided to open up a personal training center in Boston to lower the amount that she had to travel for clients. It was this decision that allowed the couple to sit down and discuss a change of scenery. Since moving the pair had resided in Emma's apartment which, while spacious enough for the two, wasn't the ideal home for their future.

Months of researching viewing houses paid off as Regina neared the end of her first year at University when Emma took her to view a house which captivated her from the moment she stepped out of the car. An offer was immediately placed and before long the blonde received a call that the house was theirs.

She broke the news to her lover over dinner at their favorite restaurant in Boston, Sorellina, while they enjoyed their dinner. Emma offered the brunette a box with a soft smile, nestled within was two keys to their new home and a small note that read "Look Up". Upon doing so, the younger woman found the blonde on one knee, a ring box clasped in her hand and a stunning white sapphire ring glinting in the candlelight.

The engagement had sparked a trip back to Storybrooke to celebrate their happiness as well as bask in Zelena's as she walked down the aisle and said "I do" to Daniel on the eve of their third anniversary.

It would be nearly two years before the young couple would take the same steps though fate had other plans for them. Shortly after the trip to Storybrooke the pair was shocked and elated to learn that Regina was pregnant after a rush to the hospital when she fainted in class.

Nothing in Regina's life or in Emma's for that matter, had made either of them as happy as watching her stomach grow and her body change to accommodate the life they had created together. The house was baby proofed and the nursery was painted in soft reds, blues and yellows with pictured of various animals adorning the walls.

Regina continued her studies at the University until her last trimester which she took off at her doctor's, and Emma's, insistence. She completed her final exams from the comfort of her own bed just in time for little Henry to make his entrance into the world.

Regina smiled as she watched her wife spin their child around before setting him on his feet, her hand coming up to stifle a laugh as he staggered and giggled from the sudden stop motion. "Again, mama!"

"Sorry, kid, you have to get to school! It's mac and cheese day, remember?" Emma ruffled his hair and crossed the room to the brunette. Strong arms slipped over a narrow waist and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together for the first time that day.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, darling."

 **A/N: There we are! Our girls got their happy ending. We hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to stick around on our subscription list because we have new adventures coming in the future!**

 **Thanks for hanging out with us! Drop a comment or review and let us know how you feel!**

 **-Stephie & Angel**


End file.
